Songs about Malec
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Cada pequeña historia nació de una canción. Son pequeños trozos de la vida de Magnus y Alec que vinieron a mi mente gracias a una melodía. No tienen orden, ni secuencia, ni ton ni son. Están llenos de amor, de Magnus coqueteando y Alec sonrojándose xD, de locuras, de canciones bonitas y de Malec al 100%. Sí, este es el peor summary de la historia, pero será divertido porque Malec.
1. Crazy for you

**Crazy for you.**

El cazador de sombras observaba la fiesta desde la seguridad y lejanía que le confería la barra de bebidas del bar donde el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su gato o al menos eso era lo que Isabelle le había dicho acerca del motivo de aquella fiesta, su hermana había sido quien le había conseguido la invitación a la fiesta y quien había insistido en ayudarle a prepararse para ella. Alec no sabía cómo su hermana había conseguido la invitación pero decidió no preguntárselo porque la verdad era que él tenía que ver a Magnus como fuera.

El muchacho había decidido asistir porque tenía que hablar con Magnus acerca de lo que estaba pasando, de las memorias de Clary, de lo que el demonio de la memoria le había obligado a mostrar, de aquella imagen de Jace que nada tenía que ver con la realidad de los sentimientos de Alec.

Sí, tenían que hablar de todo eso aunque Alec no tenía del todo clara una razón, sólo sabía que tenía que ver a Magnus una vez más, eso era todo. Después de charlar con él se iría de ahí, nadie se enteraría de que había estado en una fiesta de subterráneos y asunto terminado.

El joven Lightwood incluso había intentado vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión aunque él no tenía en su sistema aquel don de poder vestirse para impresionar que era algo tan natural en su hermana pequeña. Isabelle le había hecho notar que en su guardarropa no había ni una sola prenda que valiera la pena y Alec había tenido que estar de acuerdo con aquello al ver el desfile de modas que era aquella fiesta.

Bastaba con mirar al anfitrión, quien derrochaba estilo con aquel conjunto negro de seda que emitía brillos cuando las luces de colores de la pista de baile se reflejaban en él. Magnus lucía como un ser de otro mundo con aquella camisa de seda que revelaba un poco de la piel color caramelo de su pecho, y los pantalones ajustados que hacían que Alec empezara a sentir calor sin saber muy bien por qué.

Y es que, si alguien le preguntara, el joven Lightwood no sabía qué estaba pasándole con Magnus Bane. Desde la primera vez que lo había mirado, desde que el brujo lo notara a él antes que a Jace, cosa que jamás pasaba, se sentía atrapado, convocado a él como un mosquito que vuela hacia una luz muy brillante. Quizá era porque nadie jamás le había prestado aquel tipo de atención o porque él tontamente pensaba que alguien como Magnus de verdad podía prestarle un tipo de atención especial.

Alec sonrió por la comparación que había hecho antes porque Magnus brillaba mucho, literalmente. Su piel estaba cubierta en brillos de colores y el delineador oscuro que enmarcaba sus ojos le daba una profundidad preciosa a sus ojos de gato que en ese instante no estaban ocultos bajo un glamour.

Alec suspiró y se sintió un tonto por haberlo hecho, él no se dejaba llevar así por sus emociones. Vamos, ni siquiera había emociones de por medio ¿o sí? ¿Verdad que no? Es que, no podía llamarme emoción al hecho de que Magnus le robara el aliento o hiciera que su corazón martilleara en su pecho o que lo dejara sin palabras cada vez que estaba frente a él. Y cuando lo tocaba, cuando las manos de Magnus se posaban en su brazo de forma accidental o natural o… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?

Aquella era la respuesta más probable, quizá Magnus había lanzado un hechizo sobre él, sí señor, Magnus lo había hechizado y estaba haciendo que él, un Cazador de sombras adulto y responsable, se comportara del mismo modo loco e irracional en el que había visto actuar a Jace y a Izzy cuando se sentían atraídos hacia alguien.

¡Oh, por el ángel! ¿Era eso? ¿Alexander Gideon Lightwood se sentía atraído por un subterráneo, y no sólo un subterráneo, sino por Magnus Bane el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en persona?

Alec apuró la bebida que tenía en la mano tratando de que aquellos pensamientos idiotas se hundieran en su estómago. No. Él no podía dejarse arrastrar así por unos sentimientos (¿en serio, Alec? ¿Sentimientos?) que no alcanzaba a comprender, vamos, que no quería comprender.

El chico soltó un suspiro y notó que la iluminación del lugar bajaba y que la estridente música que había llenado el lugar, pronto era reemplazada por una melodía suave que sonaba un poco vieja incluso para los oídos del chico, quien no era un experto en música mundana y es que aquello sin duda era música mundana. Alec miraba el ir y venir de las parejas en la pista del baile y aquella canción pareció colarse en su interior, las palabras ocupaban su mente de una forma extraña porque aquella canción parecía estar describiendo aquel momento en su totalidad:

 _La habitación parece moverse mientras la música inicia._

 _Los extraños en la pista de baile, inician su danza en la oscuridad._

 _Las parejas bailan y sus cuerpos se vuelven uno._

 _Te miro a través del humo ¿puedes sentir la intensidad de mi mirada?_

 _Estás tan cerca y aun así, a un mundo de distancia de mí._

-Alexander Lightwood…- dijo una voz a su oído y Alec sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Aquella voz. Alec conocía aquella voz, pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta él? ¿Cómo había logrado estar tan cerca de él si hasta hacía unos segundos él estaba lejos?

-Magnus… yo…- empezó el chico.- Yo… Hola… yo, hola.

El Brujo rio sin poder evitarlo y Alec se sonrojó sintiéndose como un idiota. Pero es que aquello era demasiado ¿Por qué Magnus tenía que ser así de… magnifico? ¿Nadie se lo había dicho antes? ¿Que era demasiado sexy y guapo para la salud mental de los cazadores de sombras que se sentían atraídos por él? Oh no, maldita sea, otra vez había pensado aquello de…

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Magnus de forma casual, intentando que su propia agitación al estar cerca de aquel chico se notara demasiado- debo decir que este asunto del baile en pareja siempre ha sido una molestia para mí pero ahora que tengo el honor de tu visita, quizá las cosas podrían cambiar ¿No crees?

-No sé bailar- dijo Alec y otro rubor imbécil cubrió sus mejillas.

-Eso no importa cuando el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn es tu pareja de baile- dijo Magnus con aire confiado- Fred Astaire me enseñó algunos buenos movimientos, aunque debo decirte que era mil veces mejor en la pista de baile que en la cama…

-¿Dormiste con Fred Astaire?- preguntó Alec con sorpresa- ¿Quién demonios es Fred Astaire?

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo el brujo riendo divertido- ¿No eres familiar con las celebridades mundanas?

-No- dijo el chico preguntándose si Magnus se divertía riéndose de él.

-Bueno, en realidad no importa- dijo el Brujo- la oferta de baile sigue en pie, ya sabes, no todos los días tienes el placer de elegir bailar con el hombre más guapo del bar…

-¿Y por qué no vas con él?- dijo Alec sintiéndose un poco molesto. Si Magnus quería bailar con el hombre más guapo del bar ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí con él?

-Alexander…- dijo Magnus de forma seria, perdido en los ojos azules del muchacho- tú eres el hombre más guapo del bar. De hecho, eres el hombre más guapo que he visto en el último siglo…

Magnus añadió una sonrisa encantadora a sus palabras y Alec sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina ¿Magnus pensaba eso de él? ¿Por qué?

-Piensas eso porque es de mal gusto decir que uno mismo es el hombre más guapo del bar- dijo Alec sin pensar- si me lo preguntas, creo que no puedo ser el más guapo porque tú…

-Deja de coquetear conmigo, Lightwood- dijo Magnus sintiéndose encantado con el torpe intento de coqueteo de Alec- anda, vamos a bailar. Adoro esta canción, Madonna es casi inmortal…

-Yo no bailo- dijo Alec pensando que bailar era la cereza en el pastel de aquel ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo el brujo de forma seductora- venga, tenemos que quitarte tu espantosa virginidad…

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-En el baile, Alexander, el baile- dijo Magnus pensando que el chico era encantador cuando se sonrojaba de aquel modo tan profundo.

La mano de Magnus tomó la del muchacho impidiéndole negarse y Alec se dejó guiar a la pista de baile porque ¿qué más daba? Quizá era el ambiente, las luces bajas o simplemente los ojos de Magnus que borraban de él al miedo el ridículo o que en realidad hacían que el mundo entero se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Porque de verdad no importaba nada, nada salvo los brazos de Magnus envolviendo su cuello, y sus propias manos tomando la cintura del Brujo.

Alec jamás había estado así de cerca de alguien y aunque se había sonrojado de nuevo al estar tocando de ese modo a Magnus, no podía negar que la sensación de aquella cercanía era hermosa, era algo cálido y excitante y emocionante. Y sí, definitivamente al lado de aquel brujo Alec no podía evitar volverse loco, no podía evitar sentir que podía ser otra persona, que podía ser ese chico abrazado a otro, ese chico que se movía lentamente al compás de unos ojos dorados que de pronto le daban un sentido diferente a la canción que seguía sonando a su alrededor:

 _Lo que estoy intentando decir es que estoy loco por ti._

 _Tócame una vez y verás que es cierto._

 _Todo es tan nuevo, nunca había querido a alguien de este modo._

 _Podrás sentirlo si me besas, estoy loco por ti._

Magnus miraba los ojos azules del cazador de sombras preguntándose por milésima vez qué demonios estaba haciendo. Era cierto que Alexander Lightwood era definitivamente guapo, más que eso, su sangre de ángel caza demonios se dejaba ver en su rostro de facciones finas y aquel cuerpo bien esculpido que asomaba a pesar de todo debajo del espantoso atuendo que el chico había elegido para la fiesta.

Pero aun así, aunque a Magnus le hubiera gustado convencerse de una vez por todas que Alexander solo lo atraía como una aventura de un rato como todas las que había tenido después de Camille, el Brujo tenía que aceptar que no era tan sencillo. Porque Alec lo había flechado de un modo en el que juró no volver a sentirse, es decir, Alec le causaba un tipo de emoción incierta y profunda que quizá podía convertirse en un sueño hecho realidad o en la peor de sus pesadillas en cuatrocientos años de vida.

Porque Magnus se había jurado no dejar entrar a nadie a su corazón, nunca, bajo ningún concepto. Y aquel chico hermoso pero torpe como el solo a la hora de interactuar con otros seres vivientes estaba escalando sus barreras una por una. Sí, Magnus sabía que quizá Alec estaba usándolo solamente como un experimento, él sabía que el chico estaba confundido y que en realidad aquellos ojos azules estaban enamorados de otra persona y a pesar de eso, Magnus no podía evitar desear que todo fuera diferente.

Sí, sin ninguna duda Alexander Lightwood, como todos los Lightwood que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, lo volvía loco, pero esta era una locura especial, una locura de la que quizá valía la pena no curarse nunca.

El Brujo sonrió con su pensamiento, perdido en aquellos ojos que lo miraban de forma curiosa y profunda, en aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. Magnus estaba seguro de que aquella era la primera vez que el chico Lightwood estaba así de cerca de un hombre y lo cierto era que al brujo no le importaba ser solo un experimento si Alec seguía mirándolo así.

Tratando de convertir aquel momento en algo memorable, Magnus acercó al otro chico, haciendo que su cuerpo delgado chocara con los abdominales bien definidos del cazador de sombras quien tragó aire de forma nerviosa.

Alec se sintió a punto de desfallecer. Magnus estaba cada vez más cerca, peligrosamente cerca y sus ojos azules se quedaron quietos sobre los labios del brujo que sonrió con algo de malicia mientras las vueltas del baile seguían al ritmo de la canción:

 _Estoy intentando controlar mi corazón mientras camino directamente hacia donde estás._

 _Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, no hace falta decir nada más._

 _Lentamente, nos movemos lentamente._

 _Con cada respiración me siento más cercano a ti._

 _Pronto haremos que el tiempo se detenga_

 _Y si pudieras leer mi mente, verías que estoy loco por ti._

 _Tócame una vez y verás que es cierto._

 _Todo es tan nuevo, nunca había querido a alguien de este modo._

 _Podrás sentirlo si me besas, estoy loco por ti._

La canción terminó, pero los dos seguían mirándose fijamente, como si de verdad el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Alec sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquella noche había ido hasta Brooklyn con la sola misión de bailar de ese modo con Magnus para descubrir en esos ojos imposibles que el Brujo podía hacer magia incluso sin las llamas azules de sus dedos.

Porque Magnus estaba tan cerca, y la locura parecía seguir ahí, rondándolo, urgiéndolo a hacer más cosas idiotas que quizá no eran tan idiotas sino simplemente algo natural, algo que un chico de su edad podía permitirse hacer de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, romper un par de reglas, tomar el riesgo, tomar la oportunidad porque quizá no habría otra, quizá Magnus se desvanecería de un momento a otro y Alec no podría saber qué significaba besar a alguien.

Porque él no había besado a nadie jamás y los labios de Magnus estaban ahí, tan cerca de él, tan malditamente cerca y a un universo de distancia, a un universo de valentía que él sabía, podía reducir si se atreviera, si tan solo se atreviera…

-Alexander…- susurró Magnus sintiéndose atrapado, pero aun así, sin gana alguna de que el chico hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

-Magnus…- dijo el joven de los ojos azules- Magnus, yo quiero…

-¿Lo has hecho antes?- dijo Magnus y el joven Lightwood negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzado- bueno, Alexander, entonces déjame asegurarme de que no solo tú primera vez en la pista de baile haya sido memorable.

Y sin decirle más, derrumbando todos los temores de Alec en un segundo, Magnus venció la escasa distancia que los separaba besando al otro joven con suavidad, dejando que el chico se acostumbrara a la sensación de aquella cercanía, dejando que Alec fuera el que le indicara cómo iba a suceder aquel beso.

Alec sintió que el mundo temblaba debajo de sus pies, aquello era una locura, Magnus y él ni siquiera habían tenido una primera cita y sin embargo, estar besándolo parecía lo más natural del planeta. Sí, era una completa locura, pero aquella boca se sentía demasiado bien sobre sus labios como para que le importara de verdad. El joven Lightwood solo sabía que sus labios parecían haberse separado del comando de su cerebro y se estaban dejando llevar por la cadencia experta de la boca de Magnus. La lengua del brujo había empezado a delinear su labio inferior lo que Alec interpretó como una forma de pedirle la entrada a ella.

Y entonces Alec pensó que si ya estaba loco, podía adentrarse más en aquella experiencia y se encontró acercando al Brujo más a su cuerpo, besándolo de forma desordenada, casi violenta, llena de inexperiencia pero también llena de todo lo que él era. Magnus le devolvió el beso con la misma energía, los corazones de los dos latiendo al mismo ritmo, sintiendo que con aquel acto algo importante estaba empezando para los dos aunque en ese preciso instante no supieran cómo llamarle.

-Después de esto, me debes una cita Alexander Lightwood- dijo Magnus cuando separó sus labios del muchacho quien sonrió nerviosamente al sentir el aliento del brujo sobre su boca.

-¿Quieres… mmmm… ir por algo de beber algún día?- dijo el chico haciendo que el corazón del brujo latiera con una alegría extraña.

-¿Y por qué no ahora mismo?- dijo Magnus de forma seductora- después de todo, es la fiesta de Presidente Miau.

-Ok…- dijo Alec sonriendo de forma radiante – me encantaría.

-Pero antes…

Magnus lo besó de nuevo y Alec recibió aquel beso con ganas. Sí, estaba loco por Magnus Bane y estaba empezando a pensar, que quizá, aquella locura no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Crazy for you- Madonna (la traducción al español es mía)**

 **NDA: Hola a todos¡ (asumiendo que haya un todos aquí) Escribí esto porque la idea de un songfic me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace días y después escuché esta joya de canción de Madonna y entonces bam¡ Fic salvaje aparece¡ xD Ojalá alguien pueda leerlo (me disculpo de nuevo por el summary, en serio soy mala para los summary). Tengo más canciones en la mente, pero si tienen alguna que les gustaría unir a este "soundtrack-fic-locura de media noche de Jess", las ideas son bienvenidas así como sus valiosos comentarios (dejen comentarios, sean buenos, aunque sea para decirme que el summary apesta¡ xD)**

 **Anyway... Espero leer a alguien y nos vemos para el próximo. Sí, habrá próximo. Tengo escritos como otros tres capítulos en la mente xD**

 **Ya me fui¡ (en serio espero no estar hablando sola) Bye :)**


	2. On my way

**2\. On my way**

Alec, Jace e Izzy habían estado bebiendo durante las últimas tres horas. La muchacha de los cabellos negros había extraído una de las botellas de vino de las cavas de su padre, debido a que Robert, Maryse y Max habían ido a Idris a resolver algunos asuntos con la Clave.

La verdad es que no tenían nada especial que celebrar, al menos que los corazones rotos fueran una de esas cosas que valdría la pena festejar. Porque lo que los cazadores de sombras querían hacer en realidad era poder ahogarse en alcohol hasta que el motivo de las heridas de sus jóvenes corazones se desvaneciera. Dentro de ellos sabían que aquella no era una solución verdadera, ni honorable, pero era lo que los mundanos solían hacer para resolver sus problemas de ese tipo así que ¿qué más daba?

Tal parecía que los tres chicos reunidos en el cuarto de Jace, que estaba en la parte más lejana del Instituto, se hubieran reunido ahí con el solo propósito de sumergirse en aquellas risas idiotas que salían de sus labios- al menos de los labios de Isabelle y Jace- para olvidar al _"Jodido Merlion, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Un hada?"_ (Más risas), o de la chiquilla tonta aquella de los cabellos rojizos que había llegado a complicar sus vidas de un modo admirable _"Sí, la pelirroja que ahora resulta ser mi hermana ¿Cuál era su nombre, Izzy? ¿Classy? ¿Carmen?"_ (Más risas).

Alec había pasado la última media hora intercambiando maldiciones internas dirigidas hacia las risas estúpidas de sus hermanos, los estúpidos de los que Jace e Izzy se habían enamorado, o de aquel maldito brujo de porquería que un arranque de dignidad le había gritado que ya no quería verlo jamás en su vida porque estaba harto de que sólo le llamara cuando necesitaba algo y que sobre todas las cosas, estaba harto de verlo enamorado de alguien más, alguien, que por cierto, jamás lo amaría como el brujo aquel que era 50% brillos y 50% sarcasmo, lo amaba.

¿Qué Magnus lo amaba? ¡Por el ángel! Si apenas tenían seis meses de conocerse, habían estado saliendo a escondidas varias veces, Alec había pasado la mayoría de las noches en su departamento y habían librado una que otra batalla en la que alguno de los dos había estado a punto de morir pero… ¿Hablar de amor? Además, Alec no estaba enamorado de nadie, ni de Jace, ni de los hombres lobo que le habían coqueteado en un bar, ni de Jace, ni de Justin Timberlake (como Izzy no se cansaba de decirle que estaba desde que lo había descubierto viendo un vídeo del cantante mundano aquel), ni de Jace.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se posaron en los cabellos dorados de su parabatai y en el modo en el que sus labios se abrían en una sonrisa algo loca al tiempo que les servía a todos otra ronda de bebidas. No, de verdad no estaba enamorado de él, no como antes. Todos los sentimientos que antes lo hubieran confundido ya no estaban ahí. Es cierto que amaba a Jace, lo amaba porque el vínculo que los unía era algo eterno, pero aparte de ese amor profundo, de ese amor que era muy parecido al que Alec sentía por Izzy, no había nada más.

De hecho, el corazón del chico Lightwood estaba doliendo en su pecho al finalmente entender que quizá lo que Magnus había dicho era cierto, es decir, la parte en la que le pedía que no regresara a verlo nunca más, y si Magnus le había dicho eso porque pensaba que él todavía estaba enamorado de Jace, aquella despedida no tenía razón alguna de ser porque no era cierto.

El corazón de Alec se hundió en su pecho al pensar en la forma en la que Magnus lo había mirado al decirle aquellas palabras. Las pupilas doradas del brujo habían perdido el brillo al gritarle todo aquello. Había dolor en la mirada de Magnus, un dolor bastante evidente que Alec no había querido ver en aquel momento. Y es que si había dolor en los ojos de Magnus… ¿Había también amor?

-¡Amo esa canción!- dijo Izzy, cuando una nueva melodía empezó a reproducirse en el aparato de sonido que había metido al Instituto de contrabando gracias a Magnus Bane.

-Odio esa canción- dijo Jace arrugando la nariz- ¡Es para chicas!

-¡Conozco esa canción!- dijo Alec y al notar que había estado arrastrando las palabras, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida, estaba ebrio.

Los tres muchachos empezaron a reír y brindaron de nuevo por _"el hada pretenciosa", "mi maldita hermana a la que besé" y "el brujo aquel",_ que fue lo único que Alec había dicho acerca de Magnus durante toda la noche. Él sabía que sus hermanos estaban ansiosos de enterarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero Alec era demasiado reservado como para comentar los por menores de su vida amorosa.

Y es que, entre sorbos de vino y risas idiotas, el miedo de que Magnus no quisiera verlo de verdad remitía un poco. Porque aquella idea le causaba miedo, le hacía sentirse débil y Alec odiaba sentirse así. Toda su vida, el joven Lightwood había sido el chico fuerte, el hermano mayor que tenía que sentar el ejemplo. Alec era aquella persona que trataba de hacer felices a los demás sin preocuparse por su propia felicidad, pero el problema era que Magnus lo hacía feliz y Alec empezaba a necesitar aquella felicidad en su vida. Y aquello era algo demasiado nuevo para Alec, aquella ansiedad dulce que sentía al estar con Magnus, aquella necesidad de verlo frecuentemente y besarlo y tocarlo ¿qué era aquello? ¿De verdad no estaba enamorado de nadie?

La voz estridente de Isabelle que se había unido a la voz de la cantante de aquella melodía distrajo a Alec de sus pensamientos y había estado a punto de decir algo al respecto de la voz nada entonada de su hermana, cuando Jace se unió a aquel intento insufrible de canción. Alec abrió la boca con verdadera sorpresa al escuchar a Jace aniquilando la melodía, pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más, hasta el punto de dejarlo sin ganas de quejarse del ruido aquel, fue que las palabras que su hermana y su parabatai atacaban sin talento alguno, parecían tratar de darle un mensaje a él:

 _ **Mis palabras están enredadas en alambres de púas.**_

 _ **Mis acciones dicen lo que yo no he podido decir.**_

 _ **Porque de nuevo he fallado, he retrocedido un paso y no puedo dejarte ir.**_

 _ **Ojalá pudiera escuchar todos los consejos que me han dado.**_

 _ **Pero es imposible ver todo claramente a través del dolor.**_

 _ **Estoy atrapado en la lluvia, atrapado en la lluvia.**_

 _ **Y mi corazón está demasiado ebrio como para conducir, debería mantenerme alejado de ti.**_

 _ **Pero no puedo pensar claramente y solo te quiero a ti.**_

 _ **Cuando mi mente dice "no", mi corazón dice "ve".**_

 _ **Así que he tomado el camino y aunque mi corazón esté demasiado ebrio para conducir, voy camino a ti, camino a ti.**_

Cuando el coro de la canción pasó, Alec se puso de pie rápidamente como si la silla lo hubiera pinchado. Eso era. Tenía que ir a ver a Magnus, tenía que decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión que había tomado y que le importaba poco que él no quisiera verlo porque _"¿adivina qué, estúpido brujo? ¡Yo sí quiero verte!"_

-¿Qué?- dijo Jace e Izzy paró la música en aquel instante.

-¿Qué de qué?- dijo Alec un poco confundido.

-¿Estúpido brujo?- dijo Izzy y Alec sintió que su cara se ruborizaba como un tomate radioactivo.

¿De verdad había sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para haber dicho aquello en voz alta?

-¿Tú y Magnus tienen ese tipo de relación?- dijo Jace riendo de forma maldita- ya sabes, las palabras sucias lo excitan y todo eso.

-¡Jace Wayland!- dijo Alec sintiendo que el mareo que doblaba sus piernas se debía más a la vergüenza que al alcohol.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Isabelle uniéndose a las risas de Jace- sabía que Magnus era un pervertido nato…

-¡Isabelle Lightwood!

-¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood y Magnus Bane besándose en un árbol!- gritaron Jace e Izzy al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que irme…- dijo el joven de los ojos azules- tengo que ver a… Magnus.

Jace e Izzy rompieron a reír una vez más al tiempo que Alec bebía de golpe los restos de la enorme copa que su hermana pequeña le había servido y con paso tambaleante se dirigía hasta la puerta de la habitación de su parabatai.

-Hey, Romeo- dijo Jace entre risas- ¿Cómo demonios vas a llegar a Brooklyn?

-Taxi…- dijo Alec con determinación- voy a tomar un taxi. No me esperen despiertos. Díganle a mamá que probablemente me quede allá toda la vida…

-¿Puedo ser tu dama de honor?- dijo Izzy con una brillante sonrisa- ten cuidado hermano mayor, Jace y yo nos quedaremos aquí planeando tu boda con el estúpido brujo pervertido.

-¡Ve por él, tigre!- grito Jace, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, Alec salió de aquella alcoba acompañado de las risas de los idiotas aquellos que decían ser parte de su familia.

Sin importar que el mundo estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, Alec salió a la calle sabiendo que aquella misión era importante y cuando el frío húmedo de una noche de lluvia rozó su cara, un rayo de cordura pareció atravesar su mente haciéndole cuestionarse qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer. Pero pasado un segundo, las dudas se desvanecieron: tenía que ver a Magnus, iba a decirle a Magnus miles de cosas. De verdad, estaba en camino de recuperar a su estúpido brujo pervertido…

* * *

-¡Salud!- dijo Magnus chocando su copa con las de Ragnor, Catarina y Rafael que se habían reunido con él aquella noche como una medida preventiva que le impidiera saltar del Empire State.

O al menos eso era lo que Rafael había dicho muerto de risa cuando Magnus les había llamado para que no lo dejaran sufrir en la soledad de su apartamento. Porque aunque todo era risas y diversión mientras las bebidas iban y venían de un lado a otro, lo cierto era que Magnus estaba haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no dejar que el estúpido dolor en su corazón se hiciera evidente.

Él sabía que sus amigos iban a reírse de él si les decía que un cazador de sombras se había cansado de rechazarlo mil veces, y él no los culpaba, porque aquel comportamiento estúpido que había estado teniendo desde que había conocido a Alexander Lightwood era más propio de una quinceañera que del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn de cuatrocientos años de edad.

Pero de todos modos, le hubiera gustado que aquella bola de inmortales insensibles pudieran escucharlo, sólo eso, escucharlo. No quería que de pronto todos empezaran a trenzarse el cabello o que Rafael terminara haciendo sus uñas, o que Catarina confesara que tenía un nuevo romance con alguno de los médicos del hospital donde trabajaba. Sólo quería decirles que al parecer Alec Lightwood de verdad había derribado sus barreras y no sólo eso, quizá hasta le había atravesado el corazón con una de sus flechas y no había marcha atrás, estaba enamorado de él y aquello dolía como el infierno y no sabía qué hacer.

-Le doy cinco segundos para que empiece a suspirar desesperadamente por el cazador de sombras- dijo Rafael con su habitual tono hosco- ¿Es en serio Magnus? ¿Sufres así por un niño? ¿Cuántos años tiene Alexander Lightwood? ¿Doce?

-Sigue bebiendo y cállate Rafael Santiago- dijo Magnus acariciando a presidente Miau que estaba acostado encima de sus piernas antes de saltar y caminar con rumbo a la cocina.

-Magnus, si quieres hablar de Alexander, podemos hablar de Alexander- dijo Catarina con un tono de voz que le decía a Magnus que su amiga esperaba que él declinara la oferta.

-¿Pueden dejar de decir ese nombre?- dijo el brujo arrepintiéndose un poco de haberlos invitado. En serio ¿Por qué seguía siendo amigo de aquellas horribles personas?

-Te dije que si Alexander era el indicado, tenías que atenerte a las consecuencias- dijo Ragnor en su habitual tono serio de voz- pensé que habíamos dicho que cuando encontrarás a tu amor, lucharías por él hasta el final.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Rafael poniendo los ojos en blanco- no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para esto, dame la botella Bane.

Magnus le pasó la botella al vampiro y suspiró pensando en las palabras de Ragnor. Sí, él ya sabía que haberse implicado de más con aquel estúpido cazador de sombras había sido una mala idea desde el principio. Es cierto que aquellos meses que habían pasado juntos conociéndose, hablando de mil cosas y experimentando otras tantas, le habían dado la esperanza idiota de que algo más sería posible entre ellos, de que Alec empezaría a sentir algo por él, pero lo cierto era que Magnus había estado construyendo castillos en el aire.

Aquel cazador de sombras no estaba enamorado de él y no lo estaría jamás. Alexander Lightwood estaba demasiado metido en el armario era casi un habitante de Narnia y como si eso no fuera poco, estaba el rollo aquel del honor de su familia, del rescate del apellido Lightwood y todas aquellas leyes que rompería por atreverse a estar con un subterráneo. El brujo intentó reír ante su propio chiste pero una punzada de un viejo dolor conocido se hundió en su corazón: él había pensado que aquel amor sería diferente, a veces se sentía de verdad diferente, pero lo cierto era que Alexander Lightwood había roto su corazón.

-¿Saben qué?- dijo Magnus, resuelto a que aquella noche no se convirtiera en una noche de lloriqueos, tratando de ahuyentar el dolor de la verdad que acababa de descubrir- el vampiro tiene razón ¡Vamos a beber como si fuéramos inmortales!

Los amigos rieron de las palabras de Magnus y suspiraron un poco aliviados. La verdad es que ninguno estaba de humor para curar las heridas que el amor suele dejar y por encima de todo, los cuatro eran bastante experimentados en aquel tema como para no saber que las heridas de Magnus sanarían con el tiempo y si algo tenían a plenitud los ahí reunidos, era eso,tiempo.

Los cuatro volvieron a chocar sus copas y Magnus estaba decidido a seguir adelante con su vida inmortal sin volver a pensar en Alec Lightwood y sus amigos problemáticos nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto cuando la voz de un espíritu errante que parecía estar siendo torturado por mil demonios llegó a sus oídos. Los ojos de sus acompañantes se abrieron de par en par, al igual que los de Magnus porque aquello no podía ser cierto… ¿Aquella voz desafinada era de…?

-Alexander…- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie sin poder creerlo.

-Pensé que no podíamos decir ese nombre- dijo Rafael- ¿Quién le dijo que puede cantar? ¿No hay runas de la afinación para los hijos del ángel?

Magnus ignoró los comentarios de Rafael y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento para poder ver por la mirilla. Sí, no había duda que quien cantaba como si de verdad supiera cantar pero estaba fracasando miserablemente en el intento era Alec Lightwood, y a decir por el modo en el que caminaba, estaba totalmente ebrio.

Y aunque sabía que todo aquello tenía que ver con el alcohol en la sangre del Cazador de sombras, Magnus no pudo evitar sentir esperanza, de nuevo la esperanza. Como cantante Alec no tenía mucho futuro, pero aquel ridículo que estaba haciendo y que iba a ser visto y escuchado por las tres personas menos amables del universo subterráneo, podría hacer que el brujo pensara que quizá valía la pena disculpar al muchacho por haberlo usado del modo en el que lo había usado.

Los tres amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y Magnus abrió un pequeño portal en la puerta con un destello de sus dedos para poder mirar a Alec que seguía cantando aquella melodía que le sonó vagamente familiar al brujo:

 _ **Sí, todo mundo me dice que este amor es un camino sin salida.**_

 _ **Pero la única voz a la que le hago caso está diciéndome "ve", me dice "ve"**_

 _ **El sol está saliendo y está sobrio mientras la pasión se desvanece y me doy cuenta que estoy solo.**_

 _ **Y mi corazón con resaca está perdiendo la esperanza, pierde la esperanza.**_

 _ **¿A dónde vamos? ¿A dónde estamos yendo?**_

 _ **Y sé que ninguna palabra será capaz de detenerme, he pasado el punto de no retorno.**_

 _ **No me importa si esto duele, voy corriendo a ti, corro a ti.**_

 _ **Y mi corazón está demasiado ebrio como para conducir, debería mantenerme alejado de ti.**_

 _ **Pero mi mente no puede ver con claridad y solo te quiero a ti.**_

 _ **Cuando mi mente dice "no", mi corazón dice "ve".**_

 _ **Así que he tomado el camino y aunque mi corazón esté demasiado ebrio para conducir, voy camino a ti, camino a ti.**_

La canción se terminó y Magnus no sabía si reír a carcajadas, abrir la puerta para abrazar a Alec, correr a sus amigos que estaban muertos de la risa o golpearse mentalmente por atreverse a pensar que aquella serenata falta de talento, pero que había sido un gesto bastante romántico de parte del chico Lightwood, podía significar que Alec estaba dispuesto a aceptar que sentía algo por él, que quizá el cazador de sombras sentía una emoción más fuerte que solo la curiosidad que al principio había fascinado a Magnus pero que pronto había dejado de ser suficiente para él.

Magnus cerró el portal que había abierto y se quedó frente a la placa de metal pensando cuál sería su próximo movimiento o si en realidad tenía que haber un movimiento. Y es que, como la canción de Alec decía, su cabeza le pedía que no hiciera nada, que se olvidara del muchacho ebrio que estaba ahora tocando su puerta y simplemente siguiera bebiendo hasta el próximo milenio. Pero su corazón, su maldito corazón estaba latiendo en su pecho, rogándole que abriera la puerta y escuchara a Alec. La gente decía que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad ¿Y si pasaba así con Alec, si lo que estaba cantando aquel chico era verdad después de todo? ¿Ni siquiera tenía derecho a esperar eso?

-No…- dijo Catarina sacándolo de su ensimismamiento de forma violenta- esto no significa que él está enamorado de ti. Magnus, esto significa que está ebrio y que cree que es un buen cantante, solo eso, así que no quiero que des marcha atrás con tu decisión de no verlo, no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar. Aunque no lo digas y aunque nosotros bromeemos con eso, Alexander Lightwood solo te hace daño, es como Camille…

-No es como Camille…- dijo Ragnor tranquilamente, sorprendiendo al brujo- es decir, él no tiene la malicia suficiente para dañarte, quizá te lastima, pero sé que él no sabe que lo hace. Magnus, voy a morir por decir esto, pero Rafael tiene razón: Alec es un niño, esto es demasiado nuevo para él, quizá está asustado, quizá…

-Quizá no deba volver a venir a estas pijamadas sentimentales- dijo el vampiro rodando los ojos- abre esa puerta para que nosotros podamos salir y tú puedas hacerle cosas sucias al cazador de sombras, no me importa si los dos están enamorados o no.

-¡MAGNUS!- decía la voz de Alec del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que todos brincaran de susto por la intensidad de sus gritos- ¡Magnus, ábreme! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con tus reglas! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Le gusto a tu gato! ¡Si tú no quieres verme, Presidente Miau sí, pregúntale! Déjame entrar… ¡BAGNUS MANE! ¡ABREME!

-Abran ustedes- dijo el brujo corriendo a su habitación, intentando no reír por el modo erróneo en el que Alec lo había llamado- tengo que arreglar…me. Lo que sea, díganle que regresaré en un momento.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora somos tus recepcionistas?- dijo Rafael fulminando a Magnus con la mirada- ¡Dijiste que esto sería una noche de chicos inmortales y Catarina! ¡No incluía Cazadores de sombras alcoholizados ni escenas melosas con ellos!

Magnus ignoró olímpicamente a su amigo y se alejó de sin agregar más. Tenía que calmarse un poco antes de enfrentar a Alec, tenía que estar tranquilo, tenía que pensarlo o sentirlo, lo que sea, sólo necesitaba un momento a solas.

Un minuto después, la puerta de entrada al departamento se abrió y Alec entró a él trastabillando un poco. Su rostro lucia mareado y un poco ausente, pero seguía siendo bello y Catarina entendió de pronto por qué Magnus estaba tan perdido por Alec Lightwood: aquella combinación de ojos azules y cabello oscuro siempre había sido la favorita del brujo.

-¿Catarina? ¿Ragnor?- dijo Alec reconociendo a los amigos de los que Magnus le había hablado vagamente en una de sus citas- ¿Rafael? ¿Quién invitó al vampiro?

Los dos brujos hicieron un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír del gesto molesto de Rafael, quien, decidido a no ser parte de aquel ridículo, atravesó la puerta de la entrada dispuesto a matar a Magnus Bane apenas se le presentara la oportunidad.

-Magnus… volverá en un momento- dijo Catarina dándose cuenta de que lo que Ragnor había dicho era verdad, Alexander Lightwood tenía demasiada bondad dentro de él como para dañar a alguien a propósito.

-¡Vine a decirle que estoy enamorado de él!- dijo Alec de forma directa, y en la habitación principal del departamento, el corazón de Magnus pareció detenerse al escuchar esas palabras, incluso Ragnor y Catarina se sintieron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué tu qué?- dijo Ragnor riéndose un poco- ¿Estás seguro?

-El taxista me ayudó a saberlo…- dijo Alec bastante serio, arrastrando las palabras al hablar pero dando aquella explicación con la seguridad de un profesor universitario de renombre.- El taxista me lo dijo, que las emociones no son blancas o negras, que si estaba confundido es porque siento algo por Magnus. Porque mi corazón late con fuerza cuando entra a una habitación en la que yo estoy, y me cuesta respirar cuando me mira o me besa; porque mi piel cosquillea cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento toque mi piel…

-¿En qué taxi te subiste?- dijo Catarina con una sonrisa enternecida- ¿Te dio su tarjeta? Creo que necesito hablar con ese hombre, es bueno ¿un escritor frustrado, quizá?

-Necesito ver a Magnus…- dijo Alec sin hacerle mucho caso a Catrina, derrumbándose en el sillón en el que antes había estado sentado Rafael- ¿Pueden traerme a Magnus?

-Magnus vendrá en un rato…- dijo Ragnor riendo divertido- espéralo aquí, no vayas a ningún lado Cazador de Sombras. Catarina y yo tenemos que ir a… mmmm…

-Evitar que Rafael concluya sus planes de asesinato en contra de Magnus- dijo Catarina- buenas noches, Alexander Lightwood.

-¿El vampiro quiere matar a mi estúpido brujo pervertido?- dijo Alec abriendo los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que a pesar del mareo podría lanzar miles de flechas sobre la persona que intentara dañar a Magnus- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Nadie va a matar a mi estúpido brujo pervertido!

Los dos amigo salieron del departamento ocultando la risa que quería brotar de sus labios al escuchar las palabras de Alec, pues los dos pensaban que _"estúpido brujo pervertido"_ era un nombre lo bastante bueno y divertido para torturar con él a Magnus por el resto de la eternidad.

Alec se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón pensando que Magnus no tardaría en llegar. Quizá él también estaba planeando el asesinato del jefe del clan de los Vampiros de Nueva York y aquello le parecía una idea muy buena, podía esperar. Además Alec no se iba a ir de ahí sin hablar con el Brujo, no señor. Tenía energía suficiente para esperarlo ahí mil años, claro que sí. Se quedaría ahí y le diría a Magnus lo que había venido a decirle… ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Tenía algo que ver con Classy? ¿O con Merlion? ¿Quién demonios era Merlion?

La cabeza de Alec seguía dando vueltas y de pronto, el alcohol y el esfuerzo que había invertido en llegar a Brooklyn le pasó factura, el muchacho dejó que su cabeza descansara en el respaldo del sillón y se dejó llevar por la somnolencia, luchando contra ella porque de verdad quería hablar con Magnus, pero sintiéndose vencido al final. Después de todo, aquella era la primera vez que estaba ebrio como una cuba y quizá Magnus le creería más si le decía aquello que tenía que decirle sin aquel mareo que confundía sus pensamientos y que le hacía decir aquella sarta de barbaridades.

Magnus entró a la sala minutos después y su corazón agitado e inmortal pareció enternecerse hasta su última fibra al contemplar el rostro dormido de aquel cazador de sombras que había puesto a su mundo de cabeza, y es que Alexander Lightwood de verdad parecía un ángel cuando sus ojos se cerraban y ninguna preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Estúpido Nephilim- dijo Magnus, sentándose en el suelo, contemplando el gesto dormido del chico, acariciando su cabello y depositando un suave beso en sus labios sin poder contenerse.- ¿De verdad estás enamorado de mí?

-Claro que sí, estúpido brujo pervertido- murmuró Alec sorprendiendo a Magnus, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios del brujo con aquellas palabras- si Rafael no te ha matado todavía, voy a decírtelo mañana…

-Hasta mañana entonces, Alexander- dijo Magnus, sabiendo que después de todo, su afán de no volver a ver jamás a aquel cazador de sombras había sido un torpe intento de liberarse de algo de lo cual no podría escapar ni aunque quisiera, no después de haber escuchado todo aquello.

Además, las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras ¿No pasaba lo mismo con aquella torpe serenata de Alec? Después de todo, aquella era la primera cosa genuina que Alec hacía por él y solo por él.

-Hasta mañana Bagnus Mane…- dijo el joven con un susurro casi inaudible- no olvides que estoy un poco enamorado de ti…

-¿Solo un poco?- dijo Magnus volviendo a acariciar su cabello- soy un estúpido y fabuloso brujo pervertido, eso deber ser suficiente para que estés totalmente enamorado de mí, no sólo un poco…

Alec le respondió con un ronquido suave y Magnus no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Él sabía que quizá el Cazador de sombras no recordaría nada al día siguiente, que quizá se sentiría demasiado avergonzado como para hablar de lo que había sucedido, pero eso no le importaba al brujo en aquel momento: porque aunque las palabras de Alec venían de un organismo intoxicado por el alcohol, los ojos del muchacho no podían mentirle, y aquellos ojos azules que lo habían flechado desde el principio, definitivamente estaban empezando a mirarlo con amor…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: On my way- Lea Michele**

 **NDA: HOLA A TODOS¡ (Es tan bonito saber que sí hay un todos por acá)**

 **Primero que nada, algunas consideraciones sobre esta historia:**

 **1\. Recuerden que esto no tiene orden cronológico, la verdad todo es una locura de la bonita que no está respetando los tiempos de los libros, ni los de la serie, ni nada. Es bastante libre la verdad, entonces, si resulta que en este capitulo Alec ya está enamorado y en el otro no xD no se vuelvan locos, así es esto de la inspiración.**

 **2\. Si son menores de edad, no beban como Alec ni salgan a buscar al amor de su vida en ese estado. Yo sé que son más responsables que él y no es mi objetivo inducirlos al vicio, eso es del diablo. Si son mayores de edad y beben, inviten ¿digo qué? xD**

 **3\. Aunque puse como categoría a la serie de TV la verdad es que tomo algunas referencias de los libros de TMI y algunos de los otros muchos que Casandra Clare ha escrito, en serio esto es un bello desastre, así que... bue, si hay reclamaciones al respecto soy toda ojos.**

 **4\. GRACIAAAASSSS¡ De verdad jamás imaginé que mi locura de media noche tuviera una bienvenida tan bella y calurosa, no me lo esperaba, pero espero que les siga gustando, como dije, tengo miles de ideas extrañas aun y por lo visto me resulta alarmantemente fácil escribirlas xD**

 **5\. Cindy ya escuché esa canción de Bastille y lloré mil años, creo que sí es muy triste. Y claro que habrá capítulos tristes, de hecho el que sigue es algo así, so... gracias por la idea. Y Malia, amo a Ariana Grande con mi vida entera entonces "Into you" definitivamente estará en la lista de capítulos, gracias por la idea¡**

 **6\. Quien localice una referencia a la película "chicas pesadas" en este capítulo y me lo diga, elige la fecha en la que subiré el próximo capitulo, en serio¡ xD**

 **MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD¡ No saben cómo me divierto escribiendo esto, así que no sean tímidos y déjenme platicar con ustedes. Abrazos de oso para todos :3**


	3. (S)He will be loved

**3\. (S)He will be loved.**

La lluvia caía afuera de forma persistente, era sin duda una de las aparatosas lluvias de verano que cada año inundaban las calles de Nueva York. El Instituto estaba desierto, los jóvenes cazadores de sombras estaban reunidos todos en el centro de entrenamiento hablando acerca de la emboscada que habían sufrido aquella noche, obra de un montón de demonios que los habían tomado por sorpresa. Seguramente estarían explicándole a Maryse Lightwood cómo había sido que su hijo mayor había resultado herido de aquel modo tan grave.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn podía escuchar los murmullos que venían de aquella habitación aunque el cuarto de Alec, donde se encontraba en aquel momento, estaba más bien lejos del lugar donde sus hermanos y Clarissa Fairchild trataban de explicar todo.

Magnus suspiró mirando el rostro pálido del mayor de los Lightwood, ahora mismo estaba dormido, descansando después de que él usara parte de su magia para poder sanarlo. El demonio que habían combatido era sin duda poderoso, y aunque Alec lo había atravesado con una de sus flechas antes de que este lo atacara, el veneno seguía haciendo estragos en el cuerpo del muchacho quien respiraba ahora con tranquilidad aunque la fiebre no había bajado del todo.

El Brujo estaba sentado al lado de Alec, Maryse le había pedido que no se fuera hasta que su hijo mayor estuviera sano y Magnus había asentido pensando que se hubiera quedado de todos modos dijera Maryse lo que dijera. Él sabía que la madre del cazador de sombras tenía idea ya de qué clase de relación los unía a él y a Alec, pero ella no le había dicho nada y Magnus no era nadie para hablar a los padres de Alec del secreto que él había estado guardando durante casi toda su vida.

Magnus sospechaba que Maryse Lightwood le tenía miedo, un miedo que nacía de saber que él había visto la clase de cosas que ella y Robert habían hecho cuando estaban unidos al Círculo de Valentine, pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo al Brujo.

Lo único que era importante para él es que Alec había estado a punto de morir aquella noche y que él apenas había llegado a tiempo para poder salvarlo. Magnus no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera demorado un segundo más, no quería pensar en los trajes blancos de luto, ni en la pira en la que el cuerpo de Alec habría sido consumido después de haber muerto en lo que todos los Cazadores de Sombras consideraban una muerte honorable.

Para Magnus Bane, era ya imposible pensar en un mundo donde Alexander Lightwood no existiera, y aquella posibilidad, que más que una posibilidad era el recordatorio de que llegaría un día en el que Alec no estaría más en el mundo, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y es que Magnus se había dejado llevar por la emoción de estar enamorado de nuevo sin ponerse e pensar en las consecuencias como casi siempre hacia. Porque cuando eres un ser inmortal pocas cocas resultan importantes, después de todo, la mayor parte de las vidas con las que él había estado en contacto no eran más que la luz de una vela que podía apagarse con un solo soplo de aire, mientras que su vida, era una luz perenne como el mismo sol.

Aquella cuestión de la inmortalidad nunca había sido algo que le quitara el sueño, es decir, estaba acostumbrado a que las personas que él amaba estuvieran ahí solo para irse después. Pero con Alec, la idea de aquella despedida, aunque lejana, le causaba un desasosiego que jamás había sentido.

Es cierto que en aquellos días Magnus había tratado de mantenerse alejado de Alec, de algún modo estaba cansado de que el chico solo lo buscara para pedirle ayuda, o para ver cómo los ojos azules del cazador de sombras terminaban siempre prendados del cuerpo y todo el ser de aquel estúpido niño bonito de los cabellos dorados que decía ser el mejor amigo de Alec.

Magnus no pudo evitar sentir el acostumbrado tirón de celos en el corazón, porque era más que obvio que Alec amaba a Jace Wayland al punto de morir por él, y no se trataba solo de aquel lazo que los unía como parabatai, Magnus estaba seguro de que era algo más. Porque sin duda alguna, Jace era el primer amor de Alec, o al menos la primera persona que le había hecho cuestionarse al joven Lightwood acerca de su sexualidad.

Y el brujo no sabía si podía lidiar con todo eso, si podía esperar pacientemente relegado en el lugar de la segunda opción, si podía tolerar estar siempre después de Jace en la lista de Alec. Algo le decía a Magnus que probablemente lo haría, o que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Aquella mañana se había despertado con la firme intención de no llamar a Alexander, de no enviarle ni uno de los mensajes coquetos que Alec solía responder tímidamente. Magnus había estado dispuesto a irse con Ragnor a Londres para ordenar sus pensamientos (o para esconderse como una rata miserable de sus propios sentimientos, como Ragnor le había dicho sin piedad alguna) y sin embargo estaba ahí, cuidando a Alexander Lightwood, ofreciendo toda su energía y sus conocimientos por la vida de un chico que jamás lo amaría, que jamás lo vería como más que un experimento, como un subterráneo más al que los hijos del Ángel podían usar y luego desechar. Eso es lo que todos los antepasados de Alec habían hecho, no tenía por qué ser diferente con el chico de los ojos azules.

El Brujo sonrió con tristeza al tiempo que sus ojos bajaban al rostro dormido de Alec. Sin duda alguna, aquel chico era hermoso, totalmente perfecto si le permitían agregar y aquella belleza era aún más grande porque Alec no tenía idea de que era hermoso. Magnus sabía que Alec siempre había considerado que su vida carecía de importancia, algo que tenía ganas de reprocharles a sus padres por cierto. Alec no se daba cuenta de lo importante, valiente y hermoso que era porque se consideraba a si mismo poca cosa comparado con Jace Wayland o su hermana pequeña que sin duda alguna siempre terminaban robándose los reflectores.

Magnus estaba seguro de que Alec se había condenado a sí mismo a estar siempre detrás de ellos, a protegerlos, a ofrecerse como escudo humano del modo en el que lo había hecho para salvar a Jace del ataque de aquel demonio que casi lo mata.

Las manos de Magnus se tensaron sobre las del cazador de sombras y fue entonces cuando el brujo recordó que Alec lo había mantenido así, sujeto a él, desde que la magia había hecho efecto y los temblores del cuerpo del muchacho habían remitido un poco.

-No te vayas…- le había dicho él con una voz llena de dolor- Magnus… no me dejes.

Y ahí estaba, no se había ido, no lo había dejado y no iba a irse hasta que Alec estuviera bien, o hasta que la cordura llegar al Cazador de Sombras y se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. El Brujo suspiró de nuevo ¿En qué demonios se había metido? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a esperar que aquella vez su amor sería diferente? ¿Amor? Sí, era amor, definitivamente lo era porque si no lo fuera, le habría resultado fácil irse sin que le importara nada. Y a veces de verdad quería irse, quería alejarse de todo eso, del dolor que amar a Alec Lightwood le causaba, quería protegerse del dolor de la idea de seguir amándolo hasta que su vida se extinguiera y entonces todo fuera dolor de nuevo.

Dolor, amor, dos cosas que siempre iban de la mano. Ragnor le había dicho que si Alec le causaba todo eso tenía que luchar por ese amor hasta el final pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía seguir luchando por alguien que no quería que lucharan por él? Quizá después de todo la idea de irse fuera la mejor, porque sinceramente aquel era un amor sin esperanza. Nada más podía ser. A pesar de que ahora los dos estaban tomados de la mano, Magnus sentía que su vida y la de Alec estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El amor de Alec era un sueño que no se haría realidad jamás y el corazón de Magnus estaba demasiado viejo para soportar aquellas cosas. Sí, tenía que irse. Esperaría a que Alec estuviera mejor y después, adiós.

Algo dentro del corazón de Magnus pareció romperse en mil pedazos pero él trató de alejar esa tristeza que amenazaba con embargarlo, no quería arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, era lo mejor, era mil veces mejor así para él y para Alec despedirse en buenos términos y evitarse un poco del drama que seguramente vendría después.

Magnus volvió a suspirar mientras los murmullos que venían de la sala de entrenamiento se callaron de pronto y Magnus escuchó pasos en el corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios en los que Isabelle, Clary y Jace dormían. El brujo estaba seguro de que los chicos irían a ver a Alec pero en vez de eso, escuchó tres dignos portazos haciendo eco en el edificio. Sin duda alguna los jóvenes habían resultado castigados de algún modo y estaban molestos.

Magnus esperó un momento más esperando a que Maryse llegara a preguntar por su primogénito, pero nada sucedió. El Brujo abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿De verdad lo habían dejado solo con Alexander? ¿Todos estaban convencidos de que nada le pasaría al lado suyo?

Miles de preguntas empezaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza tratando de dilucidar qué pasaba con aquellos locos que se llamaban la familia de Alec, pero el torbellino se detuvo cuando las notas de una canción un poco triste empezaron a llegar desde el cuarto de Isabelle y Magnus intuía que aquella música salía del reproductor que él le había conseguido a la hermosa chica Lightwood meses atrás. El Brujo se perdió de nuevo en la contemplación del rostro de Alec mientras la música seguía su curso y las palabras de la canción empezaban a hacer que su corazón doliera porque aquella canción se parecía mucho a lo que él estaba sintiendo en aquel momento:

 _ **Una belleza de solo dieciocho años que tiene algunos problemas consigo mismo.**_

 _ **Yo siempre he estado ahí para ayudarle aunque él siempre ha pertenecido a alguien más.**_

 _ **He recorrido millas y millas y siempre acabo frente a tu puerta.**_

 _ **Has estado conmigo muchas veces y sin embargo aún quiero más.**_

 _ **No me importa estar todos los días fuera de tu casa bajo la incesante lluvia.**_

 _ **Busca al chico de la sonrisa rota, pregúntale si quiere quedarse un momento.**_

 _ **Y él será amado, él será amado…**_

Él será amado… No, él ya era amado.

El corazón de Magnus pareció hundirse en su pecho, él ya sabía que estaba sintiendo algo así por Alexander Lightwood pero la verdad no lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza como en ese momento. Quizá era por la música o por la lluvia o porque Alec seguía aferrado a su mano y sus ojos azules se habían abierto de repente, pero todo el amor que se juró no sentir jamás, todo el amor del que había estado guardando a su corazón estaba ahí, en su pecho, tan real y tan cálido que dolía sentirlo. Y aquel amor era tan diferente, tan desesperado y sin embargo, tan verdadero, tan joven, tan inexperto a pesar de los cuatro siglos que había vivido. Alexander Lightwood hacia que ninguno de esos años importara en lo más mínimo y Magnus se preguntó si antes había estado viviendo de verdad.

Los ojos del Cazador de Sombras tardaron un tiempo en enfocarse en él y Magnus soltó una maldición por lo bajo porque se sentía expuesto, el amor que estaba ahí en su pecho estaba apenas siendo contenido y tenía miedo de que Alec pudiera verlo, de que el estúpido Nephilim se diera cuenta y pudiera usar aquello para lastimarlo. Sí, maldita sea, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estaba asustado de un joven Cazador de Sombras pero es que Alec Lightwood no era solo un cazador de sombras, era la persona que había liberado algo dentro de él, algo que él había dado por perdido.

Pero el problema era que Alec había liberado algo simplemente para dejarlo vacío, no para hacerlo vivir. Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de tristeza y Alec pareció darse cuenta porque sus dedos se aferraron a su mano con un poco más de fuerza o quizá Magnus estaba imaginándose aquello para tener una excusa para quedarse porque ahora que esos ojos lo miraban, seguir adelante con la decisión de alejarse de él resultaba un pensamiento insoportable, algo imposible, algo terrible.

-Magnus…- susurró Alec con voz temblorosa- Magnus… ¿Qué…?

-Te atacó un demonio y vine a sanarte- dijo el brujo con calma, notando que a pesar de que había intentado sonar frío, las palabras habían salido dulces y suaves de su boca.

-Jace…- dijo Alec con una preocupación creciente- Izzy… ¿están?

-Tu parabatai y tu hermana están bien- dijo Magnus un poco dolido- salvaste al hermoso Jace, debes estar orgulloso.

Alec lo miró en silencio un buen rato y Magnus se arrepintió del veneno de sus palabras pero ¿de qué otro modo podía reaccionar? Casi había gastado todas sus fuerzas salvándolo y lo único que a Alec le importaba, como casi siempre, era el destino de Jace Wayland.

-Estás enojado…- dijo Alec y sus palabras no eran una pregunta.- perdóname…

-¿Por qué voy a perdonarte?- dijo Magnus y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par porque nunca en la historia del mundo un Cazador de Sombras había pronunciado la palabra "perdóname" dirigida a un subterráneo.

-Por… todo…- dijo Alec haciendo un gesto de dolor que Magnus interpretó como una señal de que aquella charla debía parar- yo… no quiero… yo… no quiero que estés molesto. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa. Magnus… perdóname. No debiste venir, no debiste gastar tu magia en mí, mamá pudo haberme curado con runas y…

-Y hubieras muerto…- dijo Magnus calmándose de pronto- ¿eso es lo que quieres, Alexander?

-No…- dijo Alec cerrando los ojos ante el dolor una vez más- quiero vivir, pero Magnus…

-Es mi magia y yo la puedo gastar en lo que yo quiera- dijo Magnus tratando de sonreír- y esta vez decidí usarla en el estúpido Nephilim al que amo…

-¿Tú me amas?- dijo Alec realmente sorprendido, sintiendo que el dolor de su cuerpo dejaba de importar al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Estúpido Nephilim…- dijo Magnus con voz triste- ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí?

Alec no respondió y Magnus ni siquiera se permitió sentir dolor porque era obvio que el Cazador de Sombras no podía sentir lo mismo por él. Un suspiro ruidoso salió de sus labios y decidió que ya era tiempo de decir adiós, hay cosas que simplemente no podía soportar y la mirada azul de Alexander Lightwood llena de culpa era una de esas cosas. El brujo empezó a soltarse del agarre de Alec pero el chico no lo dejó. Sus ojos azules se quedaron quietos en los suyos, aquellas pupilas del color del mar prendidas del dorado de las suyas.

El corazón de Magnus empezó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, preguntándose qué significaba aquel silencio o si tenía un significado después de todo. Pero la fuerza de los dedos de Alec estaba ahí, al igual que la fuerza de sus ojos pidiéndole que se quedara, que le diera tiempo, diciéndole que si podía ser paciente llegaría el día en el que podría decirle lo mismo, que quizá el amor que él había mencionado ya estaba ahí en su corazón y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara.

Y la canción del reproductor de Isabelle siguió sonando mientras los dos seguían ahí, tomados de la mano, perdidos en los ojos del otro como si esperaran que el tiempo se detuviera lo suficiente. Lo suficiente para que Magnus no se fuera. Lo suficiente para que Alec le impidiera irse.

 _ **Golpea mi ventana, llama a mi puerta, quiero hacerte sentir hermoso.**_

 _ **Sé que tiendo a ser muy inseguro pero no me importa más.**_

 _ **Sé que el amor no se trata siempre de arcoíris y mariposas, es el compromiso lo que nos hace avanzar.**_

 _ **Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta, puedes venir cuando quieras.**_

 _ **No me importa esperar todos los días fuera de tu casa bajo la incesante lluvia.**_

 _ **Busca al chico de la sonrisa rota, pregúntale si quiere quedarse un momento.**_

 _ **Y él será amado, él será amado…**_

 _ **Sé dónde te gusta esconderte en soledad. Sé todas las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres.**_

 _ **Sé que "adiós" no significa nada, regresa a mí y deja que te sostenga cada vez que caigas.**_

 _ **No me importa pasarme todos los días fuera de tu casa bajo la incesante lluvia.**_

 _ **Busca al chico de la sonrisa rota, pregúntale si quiere quedarse un momento.**_

 _ **Y él será amado, él será amado…**_

 _ **Por favor no te esfuerces tanto en decir adiós, no digas adiós.**_

-No te vayas…- dijo Alec como un eco de la última parte de la canción- por favor, no te vayas.

-Alec…- dijo Magnus deseando poder quedarse pero sabiendo que no sería posible- Alexander…

-Quédate…- dijo el muchacho con voz débil- por favor quédate. Tú… eres muy importante para mí.

-¿Importante?- dijo Magnus realmente sorprendido de que Alec estuviera diciéndole aquellas cosas.

-Sí…- dijo el joven tratando de que el dolor no lo invadiera, pero la sola idea de que Magnus se fuera dolía más que las heridas que el demonio aquel le había causado- sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero… ¿Puedes quedarte?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo Magnus tratando todavía de encontrar la fuerza que le faltaba para irse.

-Hasta que pueda decirte lo mismo- dijo Alec de aquel modo honesto y directo en el que solía decir las cosas- hasta que pueda decirte que te amo…

-¿Y si no lo dices nunca?- dijo Magnus, tratando de no emocionarse de más con aquellas palabras.

-Lo diré…- dijo Alec apretando con más fuerza las manos del brujo- lo diré… sólo… dame tiempo. Sólo… quédate, por favor quédate.

Magnus sonrió con tristeza pero no se separó del chico. Alec pareció darse cuenta de que el brujo aun quería irse porque de pronto toda la energía que le faltaba pareció apoderarse de su cuerpo porque a pesar de las heridas se levantó hasta quedar a la altura de Magnus y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los del brujo quien sintió que se le escapaba el aliento porque Alexander Lightwood siempre le causaba aquel tipo de reacción pero también porque sabía que Alec no estaba en condiciones de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No te vayas…- repitió Alec sintiéndose mareado- por favor quédate…

-No iré a ningún lado, Alexander- dijo Magnus sintiendo que su voluntad se rendía ante las palabras de aquel chico.- pero si tú tampoco quieres irte del mundo, es mejor que descanses.

-Ok…- dijo Alec- si necesitas recuperarte, mañana te daré mi energía, puedes tomarla…

-Siempre necesito tu energía, Alexander- dijo Magnus sonriendo a pesar de todo- descansa…

Los ojos del cazador de sombras se cerraron y Magnus lo observó dormir de nuevo ¿De verdad aquel chico le diría algún día que lo amaba del mismo modo en el que él estaba amándolo? ¿Los dos serían una historia de amor que valdría la pena o solo una tragedia más? No lo sabía, a pesar de que él era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no podía mirar el futuro. Así que solo tenía una opción, un solo camino que seguir para encontrar la respuesta a su pegunta: quedarse, quedarse con Alexander Lightwood el tiempo que fuera necesario quedarse.

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: She will be loved- Maroon 5 (la mala traducción al español es mía xD)**

 **Hola de nuevo¡ Mil gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta loquera, es bien bonito leer sus comentarios y saber que les está gustando. Este capítulo me quedó un poco triste porque la canción o porque está lloviendo o porque veo una gripe mortal en mi futuro o porque quién sabe xD Espero que les guste, no duden en decirlo, los comentarios curan el alma y la gripe, en serio, está en la constitución. RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES SERIADA, ES UNA LOCURA DE TIEMPOS :P**

 **Regi: Gracias¡ :)**

 **Cindy: Pues me quedé pensando en si poner la continuación del capítulo anterior pero no sé, pensé que sería más bonito solo imaginárselo. Sin embargo, si encuentro una canción que vaya con ese momento seguramente podré escribir algo al respecto. Gracias por la idea¡**

 **Malia: Yo también voto por beber pero en estas condiciones dudo que sea favorable xD Alec ebrio es la cosa más bonita de esta tierra y sus alrededores, y si lo imaginas con cara de Matt Daddario (akaamordemovida) es más bonito aún. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad¡ :)**


	4. Illusion

**4\. Illusion**

Los ojos azules del Cazador de sombras estaban fijos en el ir y venir de Magnus por la cocina. Era la víspera de navidad y aunque Alec no era muy afecto a esa celebración, no podía evitar sentirse contagiado por la emoción de Magnus quien estaba preparando la cena para los dos. Aquella era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos y Alec estaba profundamente agradecido con la idea de no pasar ese día en casa puesto que cada año terminaba sacando a Isabelle y Jace sin conciencia del bar que su hermana y su parabatai habían elegido para celebrar la festividad, una festividad en la que por cierto, ninguno de los dos creía.

El aroma del enorme pino que Magnus había hecho aparecer en medio de la sala, así como el aroma de los dulces y de la comida que el Brujo había conjurado de la nada para ponerlos a los dos en "ambiente" entraba por la nariz de Alec haciéndolo sonreír. Aunque tal vez no se trataba de las luces de colores, ni de las esferas doradas bellamente decoradas con brillos de distintos tonos que le recordaban a Magnus, sino Magnus en sí el que lo había tenido sonriendo de aquel modo todo el día.

La mañana había empezado con ellos dos decorando el árbol, algo que Alec jamás había hecho. Magnus iba indicándole el modo en el que los adornos tenían que ser colocados, combinando colores y texturas, tonos y aromas que hicieron que el siempre hosco Alexander Lightwood riera más de lo que acostumbraba.

Aunque con Magnus no era tan raro reír, jamás lo había sido. Alec recordaba que los primeros días a su lado sus mejillas terminaban doliendo a fuerza de sonrisas involuntarias, sonrisas que acudían a sus labios después de un beso especialmente cálido o del modo juguetón en el que Magnus lo tocaba y como esos besos y caricias siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en algo más.

Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron al recordar la noche anterior y el modo en el que las manos de Magnus se habían deslizado por todo su cuerpo mientras los labios del Brujo mordían sus labios y bajaban después por su cuello y su pecho, deteniéndose en los lugares correctos para besarlo y succionarlo, dejando marcas muy visibles, marcas que serían el objeto de la burla de Jace cuando volviera a verlo, pero nada de eso le importaba a Alec cuando Magnus lo acariciaba del modo amable y después apasionado en el que lo hacía.

Alec tenía que reconocer que los 400 años de experiencia de Magnus en las artes del amor eran un privilegio que él se había ganado por quién sabe qué absurdo milagro y en aquel justo instante de su vida, cuando la guerra con Valentine ya había terminado y su mundo parecía estar en paz por un tiempo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no podía dejar ir esa sonrisa, no podía desprenderse de los besos de Magnus, de las caricias de Magnus, de las noches al lado de Magnus en las que su cuerpo desnudo al lado del cuerpo del brujo parecían capaces de conjurar la primavera.

La verdad, Alec sentía aún un poco de pena porque sabía que sus habilidades como amante dejaban mucho que desear pero Magnus no parecía quejarse. Aunque las manos del chico eran torpes a la hora de resbalar sobre aquella piel de caramelo, aunque los labios del chico perdían el aliento al besar y lamer la piel de todo el cuerpo del brujo, Magnus siempre terminaba diciéndole que lo amaba, que siempre lo amaría, que jamás había amado a alguien como lo amaba a él.

Alec se quedó pensando en aquello de forma profunda, casi ausente. No en las caricias de Magnus, aquello siempre lo distraía claro, pero pensaba ahora en las palabras que Magnus siempre pronunciaba y a las que él jamás respondía ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué demonios estaba deteniéndolo?

-¿Alexander?- dijo Magnus y Alec notó que el brujo estaba frente a él, vaya, de verdad se había perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico de los ojos azules sintiendo que su corazón elevaba su frecuencia con la cercanía de Magnus.

-Te acabo de entregar tu regalo de navidad y no has dicho nada- dijo Magnus y el corazón de Alec pareció detenerse ¿Regalo? ¿Magnus tenía un regalo para él?

El brujo sonreía ampliamente, de ese modo brillante como todo él que podía hacer que las piernas de Alec se transformaran en gelatina. Magnus señalaba un paquete alargado que hizo que los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieran aún más puesto que aquel regalo era todo, menos pequeño. Estaba envuelto en listones dorados y azules y Alec sospechaba que Magnus había gastado una pequeña fortuna en lo que fuera que estuviera adentro.

-¿No vas a abrirlo?- dijo Magnus con una mirada que le hacía saber al muchacho Lightwood que el brujo había estado esperando aquel momento con verdadera emoción.

-Magnus, no debiste…

-Ya sabía que dirías eso- dijo el brujo poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Cuál es el sentido de tener al novio más guapo de Nueva York si no puedes darle un regalo de Navidad? Anda, deja de decir estupideces y sólo ábrelo.

-Pero yo no compré un regalo para ti…- dijo Alec sintiéndose realmente avergonzado

¿Por qué él no le había comprado algo al brujo? Isabelle lo había estado insinuando prácticamente desde que diciembre había empezado y él había desechado la idea porque jamás hubiera pensado que Magnus querría celebrar aquella fiesta mundana como los mundanos solían hacerlo, con el intercambio de regalos, el árbol de navidad, la cena, los adornos, circo, maroma y teatro.

-Estás aquí…- dijo Magnus besando sus labios de ese modo suave y pausado que hacía que algo en el corazón de Alec se derritiera.- Eso es todo lo que quiero, así que anda, abre tu regalo…

Alec suspiró cuando los labios de Magnus se separaron de los suyos ¿Por qué él no podía decirle todas esas cosas a Magnus? ¿Por qué él no podía decirle al gran brujo de Brooklyn que él también lo amaba, que había tomado tan poco tiempo darse cuenta de todo el amor que sentía y que en realidad él tampoco necesitaba un regalo porque estar ahí, con él y poder besarlo era el mejor regalo que tendría toda su vida?

 _"Vamos Alec, díselo ya",_ pensó el joven, pero en lugar de dejar salir aquellas dos palabras de su boca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y empezó a quitar la tapa del regalo que Magnus le había entregado y cuando sacó el papel de seda color azul que envolvía una flecha alargada y fina, sumamente bella, letal y perfecta para enfrentar demonios, Alec tuvo ganas de abrazar al brujo y no soltarlo hasta el próximo siglo.

La risa feliz del brujo llenó el departamento y Alec se dio cuenta de que como siempre pasaba, Magnus podía ser feliz por todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que él ni siquiera era consciente que hacía, pero estaba seguro de que la mirada embelesada que había en su rostro después de haber visto aquel regalo, era suficiente para que Magnus se riera así: feliz, satisfecho, tan lleno de amor como el propio Alec.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Magnus acercándose de nuevo a él.

-Es…- dijo Alec intentando forzar a su cerebro para que le diera una respuesta perfecta- es… Magnus… gracias.

-Piensa en mí cuando dispares una de estas- dijo el brujo besándolo de nuevo- si haces eso, jamás errarás tu blanco, las encanté. Son infalibles.

-¿Usaste tu magia? Magnus, no debiste, pudiste agotarte y… espera ¿Una de estas?- dijo Alec todavía más sorprendido.

-Sí, encanté al menos cien, las envié al Instituto hace un mes. Isabelle dijo que ella las ocultaría en el cuarto de armas- dijo el brujo levantando los hombros como si lo que había hecho no importara de verdad- ¿Crees que serán suficientes? Si no es así, Ragnor dijo que el amigo que las consiguió podía traer más del mercado negro de los subterráneos porque…

Magnus no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque los labios de Alexander Lightwood impactaron con los suyos de forma alocada. El brujo rio en medio del beso, habían compartido ya tantos besos pero de algún modo aquella boca sobre la suya siempre se sentía diferente, húmeda y cálida, llena de todo el amor no dicho que sin embargo brillaba en los ojos azules del cazador de sombras, y aquella luz era suficiente para el brujo hasta que fuera el mismo Alec quien pudiera ponerlo en palabras.

-Magnus, te a…- empezó a decir el joven Lightwood pero en ese preciso instante el urgente pitido de una alarma empezó a sonar en medio de la sala.

-¡La comida está lista!- dijo Magnus riendo de modo resplandeciente- puede que sólo la haya puesto a calentar, pero tú, Alexander, mereces todos los sacrificios.

Alec rio aunque se sentía molesto por la interrupción. Había estado tan cerca de decirlo, habrían bastado unos segundos más para decirlo y sin embargo… Quizá no era el momento, pensó el joven mientras se acercaba al comedor, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante la visión del suéter azul con un enorme reno que Magnus usaba y que era idéntico al suyo. El Cazador de sombras había arrugado la nariz al verlo, pero había decidido usarlo para no terminar con la emoción de Magnus. Él ya había sufrido mucho por su culpa y los suéteres con motivos de fauna navideña eran un precio muy bajo que pagar por ver feliz al gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

El joven Lightwood se sentó a la mesa, observando cómo su novio arreglaba fuentes y platos mientras cantaba una alegre canción de una banda Inglesa que le había hecho perder la cabeza (y el buen gusto, a juicio de Alec) aquel último mes.

Pero en aquel momento, el deficiente gusto musical de Magnus era la menor de las preocupaciones del muchacho. Porque la voz de Magnus era suave y hermosa, y Alec solo podía sonreír pensando que sí, aquel quizá no había sido el momento de decir lo que tenía que decir, pero tenía que hacer de cualquier otro momento el momento perfecto. Porque la canción de Magnus era como una pregunta _"¿Crees en el amor? ¿Crees que es más que una ilusión?"_ y mirándolo en aquel justo instante, las luces del árbol reflejándose en los brillos de la piel del Brujo, Alec sólo tenía una respuesta: sí, creía en el amor, jamás pensó creer en algo como eso, jamás creyó merecerlo pero ahora que lo tenía, no iba a cuestionarlo. Ya no, al menos no esa noche, no ahora que Magnus cantaba dirigiéndose a él, mirándolo a los ojos:

 _ **Dime que crees que el amor no es sólo una ilusión.**_

 _ **He estado pensando en las noches y en los trucos sucios que la gente juega con el amor de las personas.**_

 _ **Incluso yo puedo convertir un montón de corazones en trozos rotos con engaños y mentiras que desaparecerán después en frente de ellos.**_

 _ **Pero créeme a ti no estoy tratando de engañarte. Te prometo que enamorarte de mí no será un error.**_

 _ **No cariño, esto no es una ilusión realmente tengo mi corazón en la mano.**_

 _ **Oh cariño esto no es una ilusión, es magia entre tú y yo, realmente has puesto mi mundo de cabeza.**_

 _ **Así que dime que crees en el amor porque esto no es sólo una ilusión para mí.**_

Magnus dejó de cantar y se sentó en frente de Alec. Aquella de verdad era una hermosa noche, era una hermosa vida después de años y años vacíos en los que creyó que la inmortalidad había perdido sentido. Pero ahí sentado, mirando esos ojos azules llenos de las luces de navidad, la tierra parecía un lugar mil veces mejor.

El brujo sonrió sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido en el último siglo y Alec suspiró probablemente sintiendo lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. La verdad aquella idea de la navidad perfecta en pareja había sido solo un pretexto para pasar más tiempo con Alec, para que la mente del Cazador de Sombras se relajara un poco después de todos los sobresaltos que había tenido aquel año. Y Alec parecía feliz, contento y relajado, cómodo por fin con aquellos sentimientos que lo habían torturado por años. Y Magnus sabía que de algún modo, aunque Alec no se lo hubiera dicho aún, aquellos sentimientos existían por él y sólo por él.

Los dos comieron generosas cantidades de comida, mucha de la cual Alec no había probado jamás. Magnus tenía una anécdota divertida para cada plato, desde los postres delicados que había conocido en Francia, hasta los guisos sencillos pero sumamente deliciosos que el Brujo había comido en Sudamérica. Alec lo escuchaba hablar sin dejar de reír, perdiéndose en las historias de Magnus, esperando que el silencio los envolviera de nuevo y él pudiera decirle por fin lo que ya no podía callar más. Pero aquel silencio parecía negarse a llegar, quizá Alec tendría que convocarlo de algún modo pero ¿Cómo?

-¡Vamos a la calle!- dijo Magnus cuando los dos estuvieron hartos de comida, sacando a Alec de sus cavilaciones una vez más- A esta hora ya deben de estar cantando los villancicos, además, tienes que ver las decoraciones de Dykers Heigths, esos chicos saben cómo decorar una casa.

Alec sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo al tiempo que Magnus desaparecía los platos sucios con un chasquido de sus dedos. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y cogieron sus abrigos del perchero puesto que aquella noche era fría. Había dejado de nevar en la mañana pero seguramente la nevada continuaría más tarde.

Dykers Heigths era una zona residencial que estaba ubicada al sur de Brooklyn donde cada año los propietarios, que eran la clase de ricos que podían permitirse pagar exorbitantes cuentas de electricidad, adornaban sus casas compitiendo con los demás por conseguir la decoración más extravagante, por ello los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par cuando él y Magnus llegaron a aquella zona. El muchacho sentía fascinación por la luces de Nueva York, era algo que siempre le había gustado observar desde la ventana de su dormitorio en el Instituto, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Porque en Dykers Heigths las luces de colores que adornaban las casas parecían cientos de estrellas prendidas a las paredes de las viviendas o a las figuras que estaban formando: copos de nieve, Santa Claus, renos, bastones de caramelo, árboles de navidad y guirnaldas, todo aquello brillaba en medio de la calle quitándole el aliento al chico cuya mano estaba enlazada a la de Magnus.

Bien era cierto que el joven Lightwood no era muy afecto a las demostraciones públicas de acariño pero aquello, tomar a Magnus de la mano, siempre le había gustado. Era algo simple y sin embargo, tan íntimo, sumamente cálido. Ni siquiera le importaban las miradas que aquello pudiera causar y por ello siempre que caminaban por el parque o por la ciudad, Alec tomaba la mano de Magnus como estaba haciéndolo en aquel justo instante.

Los dos observaban las decoraciones con calma, escuchando el resonar de los villancicos que salían de algunas de las casas. Alec no sabía si algo como la magia de la navidad existía, pero sin duda el mundo parecía un lugar distinto aquella noche. Mucha gente ya no recordaba a quién se suponía que estaban festejando y a Alec la historia no le había quedado muy clara cuando Hodge les había hablado acerca de las tradiciones cristianas de los mundanos, pero aquel mundo lleno de luces y de brillo, ese mundo tan parecido al propio Magnus, era algo digno de celebrarse sin duda alguna.

-¿Cuál es tu favorita?- dijo Magnus cuando llegaron al final de la calle.

-Todas…- dijo Alec de forma honesta y Magnus se echó a reír.

Y a la risa de Magnus se unió de pronto la melodía que él había estado cantando en la cocina. Alec sonrió sin poder creerlo, pensando que sin duda alguna aquellos chicos ingleses eran de verdad famosos porque le parecía escucharlos en todos lados. Y como si la melodía alegre de aquella canción hubiera descongelado algo en Alec, el chico se soltó de la mano del brujo y caminó hacia un montón de nieve agrupado a la orilla de la banqueta.

-¿Qué haces, Alexander?- dijo Magnus riendo alegremente.

-Hay algo que siempre quise hacer…- dijo Alec un poco nervioso- lo vi una vez en una película y…

-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo Magnus recogiendo un poco de nieve del suelo para hacer una bola que fue a estrellarse al pecho de Alec.

El joven Lightwood sonrió y se apresuró a devolverle el golpe a Magnus quien rio divertido porque aquello era simplemente hermoso. Y no se trataba de las luces de navidad, ni de la canción que salía de la ventana de alguna de las casas o los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer de nuevo sobre sus cabezas, no. Es que Alec no solía ser así, es que el cazador de sombras era tan serio, tan recto, tan diferente de sus dos hermanos problema que aquel lado juguetón y despreocupado era toda una delicia para el brujo.

Porque Magnus estaba seguro de que Alec no era así con nadie más que con él y aquella confianza, la confianza de que a su lado estaba bien ser quien era, de que estaba bien ser aquel muchacho de dieciocho años que reía en plena calle teniendo una lucha de bolas de nieve con la persona que amaba, era algo que Magnus atesoraba. Porque Alec obviamente se sentía feliz, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de preguntarse si aquello era infantil o no. Alec se sentía feliz porque Magnus podía verlo de aquel modo desinhibido sin juzgarlo, sin reprocharle que se estuviera divirtiendo como un idiota, sin pedirle que pensara en sus responsabilidades. Magnus no esperaba nada de él, nada salvo que fuera él mismo y aquello a Alec le parecía una muestra de amor sin límites.

Y él también amaba a Magnus.

Y mientras las bolas de nieve volaban en el aire, mientras sus risas llenaban la calle y la canción seguía su curso, Alec pensó que ya era tiempo de decirlo, que lo diría, que le gritaría a todo aquel que quisiera saberlo que amaba a Magnus Bane y que seguramente lo seguiría amando hasta que su corazón dejara de latir:

 _ **No tienes que preocuparte por mi o por lo que traerá el destino, yo soy todo lo que necesitas esta noche.**_

 _ **Nunca romperé tu corazón, no tienes que pensarlo dos veces al verlo en mis ojos.**_

 _ **¿Puedes verlo? No estoy tratando de hacerte daño.**_

 _ **Te prometo que enamorarte de mí no será un error.**_

 _ **No cariño, esto no es una ilusión realmente tengo mi corazón en la mano.**_

 _ **Oh cariño esto no es una ilusión, es magia entre tú y yo.**_

 _ **Realmente has puesto mi mundo de cabeza.**_

 _ **Así que dime que crees en el amor porque esto no es sólo una ilusión para mí.**_

 _ **Puedes atarme con cadenas y lanzar la llave al vacío, pero no hay puertas escondidas, no voy a irme.**_

 _ **Eres la verdad que no puedo explicar, eres lo único que puedo ver.**_

 _ **Esto no es sólo una ilusión para mí.**_

No, no era una ilusión, quizá jamás lo había sido. Porque lo que los había unido a él y a Magnus era más cercano a la magia que al destino y Alec ni siquiera estaba pensando en la Magia del Brujo, sino en la forma en la que su amor había surgido, lentamente, tan lentamente que en el camino había tenido que cometer muchos errores hasta poder ser consciente de todo lo que sentía.

Pero ahora, todos esos sentimientos estaban ahí, estaban en su corazón que latía con fuerza al sostener el cuerpo de Magnus quien, con el cabello lleno de nieve y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, se había acercado a Alec, derribándole sobre la nieve por la fuerza con la que se había lanzado en sus brazos.

El chico de los ojos azules se echó a reír cuando los dos tocaron el suelo, el cuerpo delgado de Magnus sobre el suyo, temblando todavía por las risas que estaba produciendo. Los dos se rieron un poco más, hasta que todo el mundo pareció quedarse en silencio, sumido en el frío brillante de aquella noche de invierno, de aquella noche de navidad. Aquel silencio parecía pertenecer a otro mundo, parecía ser un regalo del cielo nublado y Alec supo que aquel era su momento y que no tenía que preocuparse por decir un discurso, no tenía que preocuparse por poner sus sentimientos en muchas y hermosas palabras porque para Magnus solo bastarían dos, dos palabras, las dos palabras más preciosas de todo lenguaje humano, dos palabras que para un Nephilim y un ser inmortal eran siempre algo más que para el resto de los mundanos.

-Feliz navidad, Alec- dijo el brujo mirando fijamente los ojos azules del cazador de sombras, pensando en lo hermosas que lucían las largas pestañas del joven Lightwood llenas de pequeños copos de nieve.

-Te amo, Magnus Bane- dijo Alec y el corazón inmortal del brujo pareció detenerse, congelarse, y derretirse, todo al mismo tiempo.

El brujo sonrió, sus ojos habían empezado a lagrimear indecentemente pero él era el Magnífico Magnus Bane, no se iba a dejar llevar de aquel modo por la emoción que lo embargaba. Pero es que había esperado tanto por escuchar aquellas palabras, había soñado aquellas palabras por tanto tiempo que ahora que estaban ahí, todo parecía parte de un sueño pero él sabía que no era un sueño. Y quería decirle a Alec que por favor volviera a repetir lo que había dicho pero de un modo que no admitía réplica, el "te amo" de Alec seguía presente en los ojos del Cazador de sombras y en el latido de su corazón debajo del pecho de Magnus. Aquel sentimiento era verdadero y poderoso. Y era suyo, era de los dos.

- _Aku cinta kamu…_ \- dijo el brujo y Alec sonrió a pesar de no entender aquel idioma.

-¿Qué significa?- susurró el chico.

-Significa que también te amo, Alexander- dijo Magnus- y que eso nunca va a cambiar.

Los labios de los dos volvieron a encontrarse, estaban fríos, pero el calor de su amor bastó para caldear el beso y caldear sus almas. Las luces de navidad seguían brillando y la nieve del invierno seguía cayendo a su alrededor pero dentro de ellos, en lo más profundo de sus almas, la primavera apenas había empezado y el amor era más que una ilusión para los dos.

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Illusion- One Direction (la traducción mal hecha es obra mía) (no me juzguen, Magnus y yo tenemos buen gusto musical y Onedi tiene canciones muy bellas a pesar de lo que diga Alec xD)**

 **NDA: Hellooooo¡ Dudes¡ No inventen¡ Sólo quería agradecerles de nuevo sus hermosos comentarios, creo que lloro porque de verdad es genial saber que sí están leyendo esta historia y que les gusta y eso motiva para seguir adelante :) MIL GRACIAS¡**

 **También he escuchado todas las canciones que me han recomendado, sólo denle tiempo a la inspiración para poder usar alguna. Es que de verdad las ideas me golpean así como en instantes, por ejemplo, con esta canción, ya sé que es Julio pero me entró el espíritu navideño temprano xD Además, tenía que hacer algo al respecto de "aku cinta kamu" porque cuando Magnus lo dice por primera vez en los libros, fue muy triste. Yo no se ustedes, pero yo lancé el libro al suelo y lloré como bebé. Así que quise hacer algo al respecto y cambiar eso por algo bonito. Al menos yo pienso que es bonito... ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que soy una cursi? Sí... xD**

 **En fin, déjenme saber lo que pasa por su hermosas mentes después de leer este capítulo de Navidad en julio, no sean tímidos. Les mando abrazos y feliz navidad adelantada :D Nos leemos pronto¡**


	5. Then there s you

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene muchos spoilers acerca de "Born to endless night" que es uno de los relatos pertenecientes a la serie de "Las crónicas de la Academia de los Cazadores de sombras" y que es algo así como el Malec más hermoso que Cassandra Clare haya escrito. Si no lo han leído, VAYAN A LEERLO¡ Y lean este también, me quedó bonito en serio :)**

* * *

 **5\. Then there´s you.**

Los brazos de Jace estaban en su cintura y Alec estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no morirse de incomodidad mientras eso sucedía. Isabelle se movía en medio del salón con Max en los brazos gritando indicaciones incomprensibles a las que Alec quería responder con palabrotas pero el chico se contenía porque no quería que su pequeño hijo lo escuchara diciéndolas.

-¡Papá, tú puedes!- gritaba el pequeño niño azul que miraba danzar a su padre con nada de la gracia y elegancia con la que su tío Jace se movía.

Alec se distrajo mirando a Max y sin poder evitarlo pisó a Jace por… bueno, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que eso había sucedido. Su parabatai soltó un grito ahogado y un suspiro resignado y lo miró como queriendo decirle que era mil veces más fácil matar a todos los demonios del infierno a su lado que intentar bailar con él.

-Lo siento Jace- dijo Alec soltándose del otro chico- ¿Por qué bailar parece tan fácil cuando Clary es tu pareja?

-Cosas del amor…- dijo Jace riendo divertido a pesar de todo- yo sigo pensando que no necesitas practicar, bailas muy bien cuando lo haces con Magnus.

-¡Oh, tío Jace quiere escapar!- dijo Isabelle acercándose a los dos muchachos- vamos Jace, no seas cobarde ¿No te dijeron en la ceremonia que debías ayudar a tu parabatai en todo?

-Lo sé, lo sé…- dijo Jace con calma- sólo estoy diciendo que Alec no debe preocuparse de nada, cuando esté en medio de la pista con Magnus, todo estará bien. No hace falta practicar tanto, ¿verdad, Alec?

-Es que…- dijo Alec un poco avergonzado, él sabía que estaba obligando a Jace a soportar una tortura- es que es mi boda…

Los rostros de Jace e Isabelle se ensancharon en una enorme sonrisa que segundos después apareció también en los labios de Alec. A pesar de que el muchacho le había propuesto matrimonio a Magnus años atrás, cuando Max no era más que un pequeño bebé abandonado que los dos habían encontrado en la Academia para Cazadores de Sombras, su sueño de unir su vida a la del brujo en una ceremonia oficial, por fin sería realidad.

Habían tenido que pasar cinco años para que las leyes pudieran cambiar lo suficiente, para que tanto los subterráneos como los cazadores de sombras pudieran reconocer la unión que se llevaría a cabo en unos días y que sería la primera ceremonia de ese tipo que se realizaría. La reina de la Corte Seelie había ofrecido su territorio para que la ceremonia tuviera lugar ahí, lo que era todo un acontecimiento en realidad. Por otra parte, la jefa del clan de los Vampiros, Lily Chen, quien se había convertido en una de las mejores amigas de Alec, sería dama de honor al igual que Maia, la líder de la manada de hombres lobo de Nueva York.

Todo mundo, incluido Alec, estaban muriendo de los nervios con los preparativos de la boda aunque había sido Magnus el que se había encargado de todo lo referente a los trajes dorados, la comida, la música y esas cosas con las que Alec, estaba seguro, habría perdido la cabeza. Y es que cuando el chico había pensado en casarse con Magnus, jamás había pasado por su cabeza la idea de una fiesta enorme por todo lo alto.

Alec no estaba tan sorprendido de que Magnus quisiera organizar la monstruosa fiesta que estaba planeando pero ver a Maryse, su madre, inmiscuida en todos los preparativos había hecho que Alec empezara a verla con nuevos ojos. Para nadie era un misterio que las relaciones de Alec con sus padres no habían estado en muy buenos términos después de que hiciera su espectacular salida del closet al besar a Magnus Bane en frente de todos, pero la llegada de Max a la vida de los Lightwood y ahora, su inminente boda con Magnus, había reunido a la familia de un modo que el chico de los ojos azules no se hubiera esperado jamás.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba ver cómo Magnus y su madre se la pasaban la mayor parte del día hablando de flores, platillos y telas entre risas y sorbos de café o té. Alec no se hubiera imaginado jamás que una amistad como aquella sería posible, porque ahora la relación de su madre y de su prometido era sin duda más cercana. Y del mismo modo, Alec y Robert, su padre, habían compartido más momentos juntos. Los dos solían llevar a Max al parque, y Alec no podía dejar de lado todos los esfuerzos que Robert había hecho como Inquisidor para poder hacer que su hijo mayor, que ese hijo al que siempre había dejado de lado, pudiera tener esa boda dorada que si bien, no había soñado toda su vida, al lado de Magnus se había convertido en uno de sus sueños.

Y ahora, ahora todo eso sería posible…

Incluso la ceremonia de las runas, esa en la que los novios marcaban la piel del otro en el pecho y en las manos durante la boda iba a ser posible gracias a Clary. Ella y los hermanos silenciosos, con la ayuda de varios de los grandes brujos alrededor del mundo se habían reunido por varios meses para lograr que su magia y sus conocimientos le permitieran a un cazador de sombras y a un subterráneo compartir algo como aquello de modo que el segundo pudiera soportar la marca en su piel. Clary le había dicho a Alec que aquello había resultado sencillo pero el joven Lightwood sabía que no era así. Su cuñada había pasado meses sin dormir bien y Alec todavía no sabía cómo agradecerle por lo que había hecho.

Todo parecía perfecto en la vida de Alexander Lightwood, la planeación de la boda marchaba sobre ruedas, incluso Max parecía feliz de que sus padres tuvieran una ceremonia aunque un pequeño brujo de cinco años no lo entendiera del todo. Pero los dos notaban que el pequeño sonreía más, que estaba feliz de ver que sus padres eran incluso más felices de lo que habían sido durante los cinco años que habían estado juntos.

" _¿Quién podrá amarlo?"_ había escrito la madre de Max en la nota que había dejado pegada al pequeño cuando lo había abandonado y Alec quería responderle a aquella persona, fuera quien fuera, que ahora Max era sin duda uno de los niños más amados de todo el universo.

Alec suspiró y tomó en brazos a su hijo sin poder creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Max había sido apenas un bebé hace tiempo, y ahora era capaz de hacer pequeños encantamientos con la ayuda de Magnus y Alec siempre se quedaba hipnotizado por el modo en el que los dedos de su prometido y los dedos de su hijo conjuraban llamas azules y violetas en medio de la sala.

Sí, sin duda su vida era buena, evidentemente había cosas de las cuales preocuparse, pero nada grave, nada extraordinario. La única cosa que lo preocupaba en realidad era su nula incapacidad para bailar adecuadamente y no es que él y Magnus no hubieran bailado antes, pero es que al cazador de sombras lo alteraba la idea de que tendría que bailar frente a toda su familia, y sus amigos y los amigos de Magnus y… aquello bastaba para que su estómago se encogiera y su corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado.

Él no quería arruinar su boda, la verdad es que no lo estaba haciendo por los demás o lo que éstos dijeran, quería hacerlo por Magnus, porque no quería que todo el esfuerzo del hombre que amaba se arruinara por su torpeza al tratar de combinar más de un paso de baile.

-¿Estás triste, papá?- dijo Max tomando el rostro de Alec entre sus pequeñas manos azules una vez que su padre lo tomó entre sus brazos- a papá Magnus y a mí no nos gusta verte triste, siempre dice que debemos cuidarte.

-No estoy triste, Max- dijo Alec sonriéndole a su hijo- sólo estoy preocupado. Quiero darle una sorpresa a papá, hacer que se sienta más feliz.

-Papá siempre es feliz a tu lado- dijo el niño y los tres cazadores de sombras sonrieron con ternura- siempre dice que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en 400 años.

Alec sintió que su corazón se hacía más grande dentro de su pecho. Las palabras de Max eran como un eco de las que Magnus le decía siempre y él, después de años de estar juntos, estaba empezando a creerlas por fin. El hombre besó la mejilla azul de su hijo y sin dejar de sonreír volvió a ponerlo en los brazos de Isabelle antes de mirar a Jace con un dejo de súplica en los ojos.

-Bueno, venga hermano- dijo Jace con ánimo renovado- tenemos que seguir practicando. Solo tengo una pregunta más…

-¿Qué?- dijo Alec empezando a temer que Jace se negara a seguir con la práctica.

-¿Por qué elegiste esa canción?- dijo Jace realmente intrigado- ¿Y si intentamos algo más lento?

-Esa canción es perfecta…- dijo Alec con firmeza.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Jace sonriendo divertido.

-Porque Magnus es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y quiero que lo sepa.

Isabelle y Jace sonrieron divertidos. Alec había dicho aquellas palabras sin sonrojarse, al menos no al grado extremo en el que lo hacía al inicio de su relación con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Incluso Max sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su padre puesto que el niño también pensaba que papá Magnus, siempre cubierto de brillos y vestido con tonos alegres y extravagantes, era algo muy bonito de ver.

-Max, ¿Quieres bailar con tía Izzy?- dijo Alec tratando de hacer esa práctica un poco más relajada- tu abuela y papá Magnus vendrán en cualquier momento, y de verdad necesito trabajar en la sorpresa ¿está bien? ¿Qué te parece si tú y tía Izzy me ayudan un poco?

-Vamos Max- dijo Isabelle - enséñale a tu torpe padre como se baila…

Todos volvieron a reír una vez más, y Jace tomó una respiración profunda antes de acercarse de nuevo a su parabatai quien se tensó ligeramente entre sus brazos. Alec rio nerviosamente de la reacción de Jace, él jamás le habría pedido algo así de no ser importante pero es que tenía que lograrlo, de verdad tenía que lograr bailar tan bien como Magnus no esperaba que él lo hiciera.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo en el centro de entrenamiento del Instituto, el lugar que los tres habían elegido como lugar secreto para los ensayos de baile. Se trataba de una canción alegre y movida, razón por la cual los pies de Alec encontraban mil veces más difícil seguir el ritmo. Pero de algún modo, desde que Alec había escuchado la letra de aquella canción en una cafetería mundana, todo acerca de aquella melodía tenía sentido para él en el fondo de su corazón. Porque a veces le parecía que todavía había muchas cosas que no le había dicho a Magnus, y eso, que Alec pensaba que en el mundo no había nadie más hermoso que él, era una de esas cosas que la naturaleza reservada y algo fría del chico le había impedido decirle. Pero ahora era el momento, Magnus le había dicho siempre cosas hermosas, cosas que le hacían sentirse el hombre más jodidamente feliz del universo y Alec quería hacerle una declaración de ese tipo al hermoso brujo con el que pasaría el resto de su vida.

La letra de la canción se dejó escuchar después de varios segundos y los pies de Alec y Jace comenzaron a moverse del modo en el que debían hacerlo, cosa que los sorprendió a los dos. Alec trató de concentrase en esa sensación, trató de imaginar en el rostro de Jace la sonrisa que Magnus tendría al girar con él frete a todas las personas importantes para los dos el día de su boda. Y mientras la canción seguía su curso, Alec trató de no perder la concentración, después de todo en aquel justo instante estaba logrando bailar de un modo que excedía todas sus expectativas:

 **A veces cuando alguien entra en una habitación todo permanece igual.**

 **Pero cuando tú atravesaste esa puerta, mi vida cambió por completo.**

 **Algunas personas ruegan por atención para que el mundo las vea.**

 **Pero la única persona a la que mis ojos verán siempre, está frente a mí ahora.**

 **No hay palabras que expresen todo lo que siento cuando luces así.**

 **No hay palabras para describirte, déjame mirarte a los ojos y decirte:**

 **Que existe la belleza y luego estás tú.**

 **Existe la belleza y luego estás tú.**

Los pies de Alec seguían el ritmo de modo perfecto, asó que por los últimos dos minutos Jace no había tenido que soportar ni un solo pisotón. Los ojos azules del joven Lightwood brillaban de emoción ya que después de tanta práctica, aquel era el primer momento en el que no estaba sintiéndose como un completo inútil en el arte de la danza. Jace contemplaba a su parabatai con orgullo, cuando Alec le había pedido ayuda con el baile, él no se había negado porque le gustaba ver a aquel chico siendo el hombre feliz y seguro de sí mismo que era ahora.

Para nadie era sun secreto que Alec había cambiado mucho en aquellos años, y mucho de eso no tenía que ver con las guerras que habían tenido que pelear juntos. Jace sabía que todo aquel cambio tenía más que ver con el estúpido brujo del que su parabatai se había enamorado, que con todas las tragedias que habían tenido que vivir para llegar a aquel día en el que un Cazador de sombras y el gran brujo de Brooklyn, unirían sus vidas vestidos de dorado. Y es que Jace sabía que Alec había tenido tiempos difíciles que afrontar, quizá incluso más difíciles por haberse atrevido a amar a alguien quien, ante los ojos de todos, no era bien aceptado.

Pero mientras los dos bailaban ahora, Jace estaba seguro que su mejor amigo, de que su hermano, era y sería completamente feliz con aquella familia que había formado y con todos los planes que aun tenia por cumplir. Y aquello hacia que Jace se sintiera feliz también, porque él sabía que Alec solo merecía la felicidad más grande que el mundo pudiera darle y eso es lo que tendría al lado de Magnus y Max.

Los giros continuaron hasta que los muchachos escucharon pasos en el corredor que llevaba al centro de entrenamiento. Aquello los sorprendió a todos, incluso Isabelle y Max dejaron de bailar un poco, pues no esperaban que Maryse y Magnus volvieran sino hasta dentro de tres horas. Eso era lo que los dos habían dicho, tomaría elegir el banquete de bodas.

Alec sintió que su corazón se detenía. Magnus no podía enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo, todo era una sorpresa. El joven trató de pensar en una excusa convincente para decirle a su prometido cuando preguntara qué significaba todo aquello, pero en ese justo instante sus pies parecieron perder el control de su cuerpo y él y Jace cayeron al suelo en una posición nada cómoda. El cuerpo de Jace estaba tendido sobre el de Alec quien nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en las luchas de entrenamiento, había estado tan cerca de Jace quien, con las manos apoyadas a los costados del joven Lightwood, trataba de recuperar el sentido de la ubicación espacial.

Max gritó un poco asustado y Alec sintió dolor en la espalda cuando impactó con el suelo y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del centro de entrenamiento se abría y que por ella, entraban Magnus y su madre cuyas bocas se abrieron de sorpresa al contemplar el espectáculo que los dos cazadores de sombras estaban dando

-¡Jonathan Christopher Wayland Morgenstern Herondale!- gritó Magnus al ver la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

-¡Lightwood!- gritaron Isabelle y Maryse al mismo tiempo, aunque se sentían preocupadas por Jace y Alec.

-Jace lo que sea…- dijo el brujo acercándose a los dos cazadores de sombras que seguían en el suelo- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo encima de mi prometido? No es que no sea una vista agradable de algún modo pero considerando el historial de Alexander en cuanto a lo que a ti se refiere, preferiría que estuvieras un poco alejado de él, si no te importa. Aunque espera… ¿Esto significa que mi boda con Alec te ha hecho salir del armario? ¡Demonios! ¡Yo hubiera apostado a que cuando eso por fin sucediera te quedarías con Stanley!

-¡Es Simon!- dijo Jace levantándose del suelo-. Y no es ninguna declaración de cambio de preferencias, yo estoy perfectamente feliz con Clary, es solo que…

-¿Alec?- dijo Magnus mirando fijamente a su prometido, ignorando el discurso de Jace- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué tu primer y problemático amor estaba encima de ti? ¿Te estaba enseñando trucos sucios acaso? ¡Oh mi Alec! ¡Pensé que te había enseñado los mejores y los más divertidos!

-¡Papá también me ha enseñado trucos divertidos!- dijo Max atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes- ¿Podemos enseñarles, papá?

Cinco pares de ojos se quedaron quietos sobre el pequeño que seguía sonriendo divertido ante la discusión que había ocasionado la caída del tío Jace encima de papá Alec. Todos miraban al pequeño con aire divertido, incluso Maryse, quien estaba tentada a decirle a Magnus que "los trucos sucios" que le enseñaba a su hijo mayor no eran un tema que su pequeño nieto debiera escuchar, sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Alec rio divertido en el piso y a su risa se unieron las de los demás. Magnus corrió a ayudar a su pareja a levantarse y éste depositó un suave beso en sus labios antes de tomarlo de la mano y caminar hacia su familia.

-Papá no habla de los trucos de magia, Max- dijo Alec dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-¿Ah no?- dijo el pequeño realmente sorprendido- ¿De qué habla papá entonces?

-De cosas que te enseñaré el día de tu cumpleaños número 100, o quizá el 300, Blueberry- dijo Magnus guiñándole un ojo a su hijo-. Ahora, queridos todos, Alexander y yo tenemos una plática pendiente ¿Podrían desaparecer cinco minutos? Y nada de quedarse escuchando atrás de la puerta, voy a poner un encantamiento silenciador.

-¡Oh Magnus!- dijo Isabelle un poco preocupada, liberándose de Max quien ahora corría a los brazos de su abuela-. No es lo que tú crees…

-¿Te refieres a que Jace no está tratando de robarme a mi futuro esposo?- dijo el brujo haciendo que Jace resoplara-. Porque la verdad es que eso es lo que parecía que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Bah, Magnus Bane!- dijo Jace rodando los ojos- si hubiera querido robarte a Alec, lo habría hecho años atrás. Soy su parabatai después de todo…

-Gracias al ángel- dijo Magnus sonriendo con malicia- no tengo que recordarte que su relación romántica habría sido ilegal ¿o sí?

-Amo romper la ley- dijo Jace con tono burlón- y Alec también ¿verdad, cariño?

-Jace, vete de aquí si no quieres que le diga a Clary lo que acabas de decirme- dijo Alec soltando un suspiro-. Y no te preocupes, Izzy, yo le explicaré todo…

-¡Oh, no vayan a romper ahora¡ ¡Tienen un hijo! ¿Saben cómo afecta el divorcio a los hijos? Además, Simon y yo habíamos encontrado los atuendos perfectos para su boda ¡No se atrevan a impedirme lucirlos!

Alec volvió a poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar las preocupaciones de su hermana, pero no tuvo que pedirle a ella y a Jace que salieran de la habitación. Magnus seguía mirándolo fijamente, pero Alec sabía muy bien que el brujo estaba todo, menos enojado.

-Y bien, Alexander Gideon Lightwood- dijo Magnus-. En el caso de Magnus Bane contra Jace Herondale tratando de robarme a mi prometido, ¿Cómo te declaras?

-Inocente…- dijo Alec haciendo que Magnus sonriera-. Magnus Bane, te amo y voy a casarme contigo y superé el enamoramiento de mi parabatai cuando tenía 18 años ¿No crees que llevas demasiada ventaja en este caso desde siempre?

-Bueno, tenía que escucharte decirlo- dijo Magnus acercando a Alec a su cuerpo- me alegra que no estés planeando escapar con Jace, pero ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo, Alexander?

-Es una sorpresa…- dijo el chico sonrojándose.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- dijo Magnus sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Magnus…

-Alexander, dímelo o no tendremos noche de bodas…

-¿Qué?- dijo Alec realmente alarmado.

-Hablo en serio…- dijo Magnus besando a Alec de lleno en los labios, deslizando después su boca por el cuello del joven quien soltó un suspiro al sentir la lengua del brujo delineando su yugular y se acercó más al cuerpo del brujo.- No habrá nada de esto…

La voz del brujo se apagó una vez más, pues sus labios succionaban la piel de Alec al tiempo que sus manos se colaban debajo de la camiseta negra que el cazador de sombras usaba aquel día. El joven Lightwood soltó un gemido ansioso mientras su entrepierna se rosaba con la del brujo quien estaba tentado a desnudar a su prometido ahí mismo.

-Y nada de esto, tampoco.- dijo Magnus apretando el trasero de Alec entre sus manos, haciendo que la fricción de sus cuerpos se hiciera más intensa, sintiendo que un calor inhumano se apoderaba de él cuando las manos de Alec lo tomaron por el cuello y lo obligaron a besarlo en la boca, era un beso apasionado, sus lenguas batallaban tratando de tomar el control, perdiendo el aliento, sus cuerpos a punto de caer una vez más al suelo.

-Si no tendremos noche de bodas…- dijo Alec sobre los labios de Magnus, casi sin aliento, deseando que las manos del brujo se deslizaran de nuevo por sus costados y por su espalda- ¿Podemos tenerla ahora?

-Eres demasiado inteligente, Lightwood- dijo Magnus riendo divertido, tratando de recuperar el control de la situación.- Nada de nada hasta que me digas qué demonios estabas haciendo y cómo el insoportable niño bonito terminó tan horriblemente cerca de ti. Tengo que saberlo Alec, estaba muriéndome de celos.

-¿Estabas celoso?- dijo Alec tratando de respirar con normalidad.

-¿De Jace?- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa burlona-. Claro que sí, ese estúpido cazador de sombras tuvo tu corazón una vez y no quiero que vuelva a tenerlo. Llámame estúpido brujo posesivo si quieres, pero admito que me gusta más lo de estúpido brujo pervertido…

Alec rio antes de besar a Magnus una vez más. Él estaba seguro de que Magnus solo estaba jugando con él, pero aun así, sintió la necesidad de contarle todo, entre los dos jamás habían existido secretos y aunque le quitaba un poco de ilusión a la cuestión de su primer baile, Alec no quería que Magnus pensara, ni aunque fuera una broma, que él podría llegar a cambiarlo por alguien más.

-Quería darte una sorpresa- dijo Alec mirando a Magnus a los ojos-. Quería que cuando bailáramos nuestra canción de bodas, sintieras que estabas bailando con Fred Astaire y no con Alexander el torpe… Jace estaba ayudándome, Magnus y cuando te oí llegar me asusté porque pensé que arrumaría la sorpresa y tropecé, fue así como terminé en el suelo ¡No te rías!

Magnus rio un poco más y tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos. Aquel Nephilim jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, jamás. La verdad es que nadie a parte de Alec se había preocupado por él antes, a Alec parecía olvidársele que él era un brujo de 400 años capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, capaz de curar sus heridas. Alec siempre lo había tratado como si él fuera algo precioso, algo que necesitaba ser protegido y amado de aquel modo delicado y aguerrido en el que Alec lo amaba. Y aquel amor estaba manifiesto incluso en una cosa tan pequeña como las habilidades de baile del cazador de sombras. Magnus no estaba riéndose porque aquello le pareciera divertido, estaba riéndose porque se sentía estúpidamente feliz, estúpidamente feliz de ser amado por Alexander Lightwood y de tener la perspectiva de casarse con él en unos días.

-Te amo, Alec- dijo el brujo y el corazón del cazador de sombras saltó en su pecho- Y aunque en realidad no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿Quieres ensayar conmigo? Te recuerdo que el buen Fred me enseñó bien, aunque ¿sabes? Amo bailar con Alexander el torpe más que nada en el mundo…

-Jace no piensa lo mismo…- dijo Alec sintiendo que su corazón contenía en sí a todo el amor del mundo al mirar a Magnus.

-Bueno, Jace jamás ha tenido buen gusto- dijo el brujo despegándose un poco del cuerpo de su prometido- ¿Me permites este baile, futuro esposo?

Alec asintió y la música volvió a sonar en el lugar gracias a un chasquido de los dedos de Magnus quien se sorprendió al escuchar el ritmo de la canción mundana que empezó a sonar, y mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás del de Alec, el brujo supo en aquella canción estaba escondido un mensaje solo para él, un mensaje que su prometido quería que escuchara antes que nadie:

 _ **Algunas personas preguntan por qué no sigo buscando a alguien más.**_

 _ **Pero ellos no saben que me he encontrado con una obra de arte.**_

 _ **Estas personas siguen preguntándose por qué no soy quien era antes**_

 _ **Pero si ellos aún no lo saben, apuesto a que me escucharán decirlo ahora.**_

 _ **No hay palabras que expresen todo lo que siento cuando luces así.**_

 _ **No hay palabras para describirte, déjame mirarte a los ojos y decirte**_

 _ **Que existe la belleza, y luego estás tú.**_

 _ **Existe la belleza y luego estás tú.**_

 _ **¿Sabes que eres hermoso, cariño?**_

 _ **Yo sé que existe la belleza, y luego estás tú.**_

La canción se terminó y los dos se quedaron quietos, contemplándose en silencio. Alec estaba realmente sorprendido al comprobar que en los brazos de Magnus no había tropezado ni una sola vez, que su cuerpo se amoldaba al del brujo de una forma casi mágica. Alec estuvo tentando de preguntarle a su prometido si había hecho algo con su magia, pero el muchacho sabía que aquello no había pasado, sino que, de verdad parecía que el amor elevaba al triple sus capacidades de bailarín.

-¿Qué opinas?- dijo Alec sin poder evitar sonreír- ¿Fred Astaire estaría celoso de mí?

-Apuesto a que Freddy se retuerce de celos en su tumba ahora mismo, Alexander- dijo Magnus riendo divertido.- Todo mundo quedará impresionado con nuestro primer baile, aunque de verdad vas a sorprenderlos cuando escuches la canción que elegí yo… por cierto ¿Por qué elegiste tú esta canción?

-Quería que lo supieras- dijo Alec de forma directa, sin ponerse a pensar en el hecho de que Magnus también había elegido una canción para su primer baile-. Quería que supieras que eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

Magnus sonrió sin poder evitarlo, preguntándose por milésima vez en aquellos años qué demonios había hecho para lograr que Alec lo amara de aquel modo. Vamos, Magnus sabía que era hermoso, muchas personas se lo habían dicho en 400 años, él mismo lo pensaba todos los días al mirarse al espejo pero cuando era Alec quien le decía aquello, cuando podía mirarse en aquellos ojos azules llenos de amor y de sinceridad, Magnus no sólo sabía que era hermoso, sino que se sentía como tal, como si su belleza fuera algo más allá de lo visible, como si el verdadero núcleo de aquella hermosura tuviera que ver más con lo que veía en él el corazón de Alec, que con lo que los ojos de los demás podían ver.

-Tengo que diferir en ese argumento, Alexander- dijo Magnus tomándolo en sus brazos una vez más-. Conozco a un cazador de sombras que te haría cambiar de opinión si pudieras mirarlo con mis ojos, él es lo más hermoso que haya visto en 400 años…

-Espero que estés hablando de mí- dijo Alec riendo, aceptando el cumplido sin negarlo como lo habría hecho en otros tiempos.

-¿Y de quién más si no?- dijo Magnus complacido.- ¿Quieres bailar una vez más? Creo que tenemos un tiempo libre ahora, Maryse no nos dejará cuidar a Max de cualquier modo, pensé que tu madre ya había superado la fiebre de la abuela primeriza.

-Mamá es un caso perdido- dijo Alec con cariño-. Bailemos de nuevo, pero Magnus…

-¿Sí?

-Lo de no tener noche de bodas…- dijo Alec un poco inquieto- ¿Era una broma, verdad? ¿Vamos a tener noche de bodas, no?

-Claro que sí- dijo Magnus riendo divertido, atrayendo a Alec a la posición de baile una vez más-. Para ti siempre es un sí, Alexander…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Then there´s you- Charlie Puth (la traducción al español es mía)**

 **NDA: GDKJAGDKSAJ¡ Me siento muy feliz con este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no duden en decirlo. Ahora bien, dije que estas historias no están seriadas (y no lo están) pero me gustaría saber si les agradaría leer en la siguiente entrega la boda Malec que es algo así como algo que he imaginado demasiadas veces xD Así que, díganme qué opinan por favor :D**

 **Ngel: ¿Cuál canción de Reik? Y ya estoy pensando en algo para escribir el capítulo de "Secret love song" en serio ;)**

 **Otimalec, Cindy y Guest: MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :D**

 **Becca: no abandono la traducción, de verdad, sigue en curso. Gracias por leer este también :D**

 **Y TANIAAAA¡ Te debo "Listen to you heart", lo sé, no me odies. Sigo planeando el argumento, pero será una realidad pronto :D**


	6. Can t take my eyes off of you

**6\. Can´t take my eyes off of you.**

-¡NO, no, no!- decía Alec en voz alta.

Las palabras del cazador de sombras sonaban lentas y pastosas, señal inequívoca de que la fiesta de despedida de soltero que Jace e Izzy le habían organizado había llegado a su tono álgido, es decir, que Alec ya estaba totalmente borracho.

Los ahí presentes intercambiaron miradas de exasperación. Maia, Lily y Simon también estaban riéndose un poco mientras Jace e Izzy intentaban que su hermano mayor aceptara por fin ver el show del stripper que habían contratado para celebrar el último día de soltería de Alec, pero éste se negaba con vehemencia a ver a otro hombre desnudo que no fuera Magnus Bane.

-¿Por qué demonios no quieres verlo?- dijo Jace, quien, aunque tenía más tolerancia al alcohol se sentía un tanto mareado y con ganas de dejar a Magnus viudo antes de la boda.

-¡Porque tengo un Magnus, Jace!- dijo Alec y Clary no pudo reprimir una risita que se contagió a los demás.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo el rubio pensando seriamente en amarrar a su parabatai a una silla- ¡Es tu despedida de soltero, Alec! Desde mañana no podrás voltear a mirar a ningún otro hombre a riesgo de que Magnus los convierta en sapos a todos…

-¡No me importa!- dijo Alec realmente enfurruñado- ¡Quédate tú con todos los hombres del mundo! Aunque creo que quieres quedarte con Samuel…

-¡Es Simon!- dijo Simon dejando de reír- Alec, no me digas que tú también empezarás a molestarme como Magnus…

-¿Dónde está mi Magnus, Izzy?- dijo el cazador de sombras sonando verdaderamente triste- ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no quiere estar conmigo? ¿No vamos a tener sexo esta noche? Mi Magnus es un pervertido, tiene un talento enorme cuando pone su…

-¡ALEC!- dijo Izzy intentando apartar de su mente la imagen de Magnus poniendo su… lo que sea, en el… lo que sea de su hermano mayor.

-¿Alguien está grabando esto?- dijo Lily pensando que ver al siempre serio y sereno Alexander Lightwood de aquel modo, no tenía precio.

-¡IZZY!- gritó Alec destrozándole los tímpanos a todos.- No me importa esta fiesta, yo no quería una fiesta ¿Dónde está mi Magnus? ¡Tengo un Magnus! Y un… ¡Un Max!

Los amigos de Alec volvieron a resoplar a coro. Aquella discusión ya había durado más de lo que tenían planeado y el joven desnudista que habían contratado no tardaría nada en llegar. Aunque, en defensa del futuro hombre casado, Alec de verdad no había querido una fiesta, les había dicho claramente a todos que no había de la vida de soltero que pudiera extrañar, después de todo, había estado con Magnus desde sus 18 años y se imaginaba estando con él hasta que tuviera que morir, así que ¿para qué tener una fiesta en la que las personas suelen festejar todo aquello que van a extrañar cuando estén casados si él no echaría en falta nada?

Alec contemplaba el gesto serio de sus amigos pero su cerebro embotado no le permitía levantarse y acribillarlos a todos con las flechas mágicas que Magnus le había regalado. El cazador de sombras estaba seguro de que si hacia aquello, lo dejarían en paz y él podría ir a Brooklyn a su departamento y quedarse con Magnus y hacer cosas con Magnus y no extrañar a Magnus. Porque lo extrañaba mucho ¿Dónde estaba Magnus? Habían pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿Diez horas? ¿Un siglo sin verlo? Sí, seguramente era un siglo y sus amigos estaban ahí, riéndose de él en vez de ayudarlo.

-Magnus seguramente está viendo strippers- dijo Jace y el chico supo que aquella frase había sido un error apenas la pronunció.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alec mortalmente pálido.- Repite eso de nuevo, Herondale…

-Calma, calma…- dijo Lily notando el peligro en la voz del cazador de sombras.- Alec, vamos ¿Ni siquiera estando borracho y en tu despedida de soltero puedes ser infiel?

-¡No!- respondieron Alec y los demás al unísono, relajando el ambiente considerablemente.

-Alec se toma muy en serio las promesas que hace- dijo Izzy no sin cierto orgullo-. Dudo que logremos algo esta noche, chicos, mi hermano solo quiere a su Magnus…

-¿Magnus?- dijo Alec como si pronunciar el nombre del brujo pudiera materializarlo de la nada- ¿Jace? ¿Y Magnus? ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera solo? ¿No crees que alguien querrá matarlo? ¡Rafael! ¡Rafael quiere matarlo!

-Rafael… él… - dijo Jace sin estar muy seguro de querer recordarle a su parabatai que Rafael Santiago había muerto años atrás.

Pero en aquel justo momento las palabras de Jace se vieron interrumpidas por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Todo mundo se quedó de pie observando la entrada del departamento en el que Jace y Clary vivían juntos como si ésta fuera la cosa más interesante que hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, pero al parecer ninguno de los ahí reunidos sabía qué hacer.

-Creo que es el stripper- dijo Maia conteniendo la risa al ver el ataque de inmovilidad en el que estaban sumidos todos- ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué se vaya al demonio porque el novio de la boda es un ejemplo de fidelidad sin mancha?

-¡Jace, no quiero un stripper!- dijo Alec con tono suplicante y su voz pareció traer a todo mundo de vuelta-. Trae a Magnus, quiero a mi estúpido brujo pervertido… ¿Jace? ¿Sabías que voy a casarme con Magnus Bane? ¡Voy a casarme con mi Magnus! ¿Jace? ¿Crees que si tenemos mucho sexo después de la boda, podremos tener otro hijo? ¡Quiero que mi Max tenga un hermano!

-Sí, díganle al stripper que se vaya al demonio- dijo Jace con determinación, suspirando con cansancio al escuchar las preguntas de su parabatai-. Díganle que Alexander Lightwood es un caso perdido y recuérdenme no ser un buen amigo la próxima vez que se case…

-¿Casarme de nuevo?- dijo Alec mientras Simon y Maia corrían a abrir la puerta- Jace… ¿Eso significa que en mi próxima vida también me casaré con Magnus? ¿Eso quiere decir que no voy a dejarlo solo? ¿Jace? ¿Magnus y yo vamos a casarnos siempre, voy a volver a encontrarlo siempre aunque yo muera y él sea inmortal?

Los ojos azules del cazador de sombras brillaban con intensidad, con verdadero anhelo. Las sonrisas de todos sus amigos se quedaron congeladas en sus labios. Todos sabían que aquello no era un desvarío de borracho sino que podían leer en la mirada de Alec que aquel era el deseo más profundo de su corazón: encontrarse con Magnus una y otra vez hasta el final del tiempo, encontrarlo y volver a amarlo no solo una vida, sino mil vidas, mil veces, por siempre.

Todo mundo suspiró sin saber qué contestarle a Alec. Ciertamente, la inmortalidad el brujo del que se había enamorado había dejado de ser un problema desde hacía tiempo atrás pero Alec no podía olvidar todavía del todo aquel dolor que saber que tendría que dejar a Magnus solo en el mundo le había causado. Y es que sus vidas eran tan felices ahora, sus vidas de verdad iban de maravilla que nada de eso, el inminente punto final de su historia, importaba de verdad.

Magnus le había dicho a Alec que había amores cuya pérdida, llegado el momento valía la pena a pesar de todo. Aquellos eran amores que sería más doloroso no haber tenido, que tenerlos y dejarlos ir. Magnus le había dicho también que él era esa clase amor, la clase de amor que no muere en la tumba, que su amor dejaría una marca en él, un lazo, el lazo que los había unido a través del tiempo y más allá de él. Magnus confiaba en eso, Alec había decidido creer en eso pero a veces el miedo de dejarlo solo afloraba en él sin que el muchacho pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Si digo que si verás el show del stripper?- dijo Jace intentando salir de aquel atolladero de una forma elegante.

-¿Me prometes que no estás mintiendo?- susurró Alec.

-Te lo juro…- dijo Jace sabiendo que de todos modos no diría una mentira, él deseaba que lo que había dicho su parabatai se hiciera realidad.

-Vamos a verlo…- dijo Alec y todo mundo soltó un suspiro aliviado al tiempo que Clary corría a informar las buenas nuevas al stripper.- Jace…

-Sí, sí, quieres a tu Magnus. No, no le diré que trajimos un stripper. Sí, si tienes mucho sexo con él tendrán otro hijo, aunque intenta que también sea azul, me gusta el color de Max…

-No hablo de eso, idiota.- dijo Alec riendo alegremente- Jace… gracias.

El rubio sonrió y abrazó rápidamente al muchacho que siempre había sido su hermano. A veces aun le costaba creer que Alec fuera padre o que estuviera a punto de casarse o que aquel chico que era de algún modo perfecto, siempre preocupado por los demás, siempre cuidando de él y de las personas a las que amaba, pudiera ser su parabatai. Alec jamás se daba cuenta de lo valioso que era, de lo importante que resultaba en la vida de todos. Y ahí estaban de nuevo, Alec estaba agradeciéndole a Jace algo que el chico rubio pensaba, no era necesario agradecer porque era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que siempre le había dado tanto.

-Venga, chicos- dijo Izzy tomando a los dos de la mano- no es el tiempo de las cursilerías, hay un hombre desnudo al que tenemos que ver bailar…

-Izzy…- dijo Alec observando a aquella mujer hermosa y segura de sí misma en la que su pequeña hermana se había convertido.

-Lo sé, hermano mayor…- dijo ella sabiendo que Alec quería agradecerle- no digas nada, entiendo. Te amo, Alec.

-Pensé que no era tiempo de las cursilerías- dijo Jace sonriendo.

Los tres Lightwood se echaron a reír y caminaron hacia la espaciosa sala en la que se suponía, ocurriría toda la diversión pero en el camino, notaron que varias personas discutían acaloradamente en la puerta.

-¡No puedes verlo!- decía Simon tratando de sonar firme.

-¿Y tú y cuántos más van a impedirme ver a mi prometido, Shane?- dijo la voz de Magnus que sonaba un tanto… ebrio.

-En total somos cuatro cazadores de sombras, un vampiro y una chica lobo- dijo Simon en tono desafiante.

-Haré de cuenta que no acabas de desafiar al gran brujo de Brooklyn- dijo Magnus- yo tengo a dos brujos de mi lado… Hey, espera ¿A dónde demonios fueron Catarina y Ragnor?

-A nosotros no nos mires- dijo Ragnor poniendo los ojos en blanco- te dije que no debiste beber ese maldito vino Seelie, siempre te hace perder la cabeza.

-¡Traición!- dijo Magnus entrecerrando los ojos.- No me importa… ¿Dónde está Alexander? ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi Alexander? ¿Trajeron a un stripper? ¡Se atrevieron a pervertir a mi Alexander de ese modo!

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Catarina sin poder evitar reírse- ¿Pervertir a Alexander? ¿Debo recordarte que estuviste tres horas hablando acerca de todas las cosas que has hecho con él? Perdóname que difiera, querido, pero no hay mucho que pervertir en tu prometido…

-Ok, demasiada información…- dijo Simon a punto de perder la paciencia.- Magnus, no puedes ver a Alec, no hasta la boda. Tú mismo dijiste que debíamos perpetuar las tradiciones de…

-¡Al demonio las tradiciones, Stefan!- dijo Magnus empezando a conjurar flamas azules entre sus dedos- ¡ALEXANDER! ¡ALEC!

Alec escuchó su nombre y aquello bastó para que sus piernas algo torpes se pusieran en movimiento. La voz de Magnus siempre era como un conjuro para él y aunque las condiciones de su mente no eran las mejores, su corazón sabía que Magnus estaba ahí y aquello era mejor que el baile más candente del mejor stripper del mundo.

-¡Mi Magnus!- dijo Alec lanzándose a los brazos del brujo quien lo recibió en los suyos sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Te estaban obligando a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, Alexander? - dijo Magnus enredando sus brazos en la cintura del cazador de sombras- ¿Quieres que los convierta en sapos a todos?

-Sí…- dijo Alec, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que Magnus había dicho porque estaba demasiado ocupado viéndolo brillar.

Aquel brujo era hermoso y ¡oh! Su voz era tan sexy cuando arrastraba las palabras, y Alec podía sentir el calor de la piel de su prometido latiendo debajo de la ridícula camisa negra transparente que dejaba que Alec pudiera imaginarse cómo luciría aquella piel siendo acariciada por sus dedos y sus labios ¡Oh sus labios! Lucían tan suaves debajo de aquel brillo rosado, seguramente los labios de Magnus sabrían a frambuesa. Alec sintió un aleteo de felicidad en su pecho al comprender que aquel hombre maravilloso era todo suyo y que al día siguiente todos sabrían que era suyo. Sí… definitivamente quería casarse con Magnus en ese instante, es más ¡Al demonio la boda! ¿Podían simplemente pasar a la luna de miel y ya?

-¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood!- gritó alguien y Alec tuvo ganas de que Magnus los convirtiera en piedra a todos para que dejaran de hacer ruido.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?- dijo Alec bastante enojado- ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¡Déjenme en paz con mi Magnus!

-¡No podemos!- dijo alguien más- ¡Tiene que irse y tú debes prepararte para el stripper!

-¿Quieres ver a un stripper?- dijo Magnus de forma seductora, haciendo que el cuerpo de Alec temblara al sentir el aliento del brujo sobre su piel.

-No…- dijo Alec empezando a sentir que el calor de la habitación se elevaba mil grados- Quiero a mi Magnus…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo el brujo sonriendo complacido- ¿Quién es tu Magnus?

-Tú…- dijo Alec sonriendo como bobo.- Magnus… ¿Sabes que me voy a casar contigo? ¡Voy a casarme con Magnus Bane!

-Y yo voy a casarme con el Nephilim más guapo de la historia- dijo Magnus a pesar de que podía escuchar el murmullo de sus amigos y de los amigos de Alec que seguían quejándose acerca de que estaba demasiado cerca de su prometido.

-¡No te puedes casar con Jace!- dijo Alec con gesto triste- ¿Por qué te quieres casar con Jace?

-Hablo de ti, Alexander- dijo Magnus haciendo que la sonrisa en los labios de su prometido brillara con fuerza renovada-. Jace ni siquiera es guapo, la gente sobrevalora su belleza porque ya sabes…

-Tienen mal gusto todos- dijo Alec y Jace soltó un resoplido ofendido.

-¡ALEC, ES HORA DEL STRIPPER!- gritó Jace harto de todo el espectáculo que estaba soportando.

-Oh no, no habrá stripper…- dijo Magnus haciendo que Alec asintiera a sus palabras con fervor.- Y si Alec quiere uno, tendrá al mejor…

Magnus caminó sin que nada le importara hacia la primera habitación que vio y dejando a Alec acostado sobre la cama, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con un chasquido de sus dedos. El brujo estaba seguro de que todas las personas que se habían quedado congeladas en la sala al escuchar sus palabras estarían ahí de un momento a otro, pero la idea de convertirlos en sapos era cada vez más atractiva y eso haría si intentaban interrumpir lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El corazón de Alec latía con fuerza en su pecho, la mirada sensual y la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Magnus auguraban una noche de diversión. El cazador de sombras sonrió complacido. Por fin tenía a su Magnus con él, quizá podrían empezar a trabajar en el hermano de Max desde aquel justo instante.

Los golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar minutos después pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerles caso y Magnus encendió el equipo de sonido de la sala a un volumen tal, que pronto los golpes se perdieron entre los sonidos de la música. En aquel momento solo importaba que Magnus estaba a punto de realizar un baile sensual para el cazador de sombras que había atrapado su corazón inmortal, sólo era importante que los ojos azules de Alec estaban fijos en él.

Magnus paseó sus manos por su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho y su vientre mientas los ojos de Alec lo miraban sin perder detalle. Había deseo en aquellos ojos y Magnus tenía ganas de saltarse la parte del baile y lanzarse encima del hermoso hombre de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que lo miraba fijamente, pero no quería que la diversión terminara tan pronto. Los dedos delgados del brujo comenzaron a desabotonar la prenda negra y transparente que fue deslizándose despacio por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo.

Alec soltó un suspiro ahogado, sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas, Magnus siempre era sexy lo vieras por donde lo vieras pero aquella noche… wow… el brujo no sólo era sexy, cada célula de su cuerpo emanaba sensualidad, estaba mostrando sus ojos de gato y Alec tuvo la súbita necesidad de acariciar el bulto que crecía en su entrepierna por encima de la ropa.

La estridente canción se colaba a la habitación haciendo que el baile de Magnus resultara una tentación mil veces más grande. Y Alec se dejó llevar por aquella visión que parecía venir de un lugar prohibido. Pero el muchacho se sentía feliz. Él solo quería ver a su Magnus y su Magnus estaba ahí, frente a él, tentándolo con la promesa de besos y caricias, con la promesa de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de experimentar un placer sin límites.

Magnus se movía como un felino a punto de atacar a su presa y cuando el brujo desabotonó su pantalón ajustado, haciendo que sus caderas siguieran el ritmo de la canción y al ver aquella piel, Alec perdió el aliento y dejó que la visión de Magnus aunada a la caricia de la música que estaban escuchando lo transportara a un mundo aparte donde Magnus era todo lo que existía:

 _Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

 _Cuando te toco, siento que puedo tocar el cielo, quiero sostenerte en mis brazos siempre._

 _Al fin el amor ha llegado y agradezco al cielo estar vivo._

 _Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

 _Disculpa la forma en la que te miro, pero nadie puede compararse contigo._

 _Al mirarte me siento débil, siento que me quedo sin palabras._

 _Y si tú sientes lo que yo siento, por favor déjame saber que esto es real._

 _Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

 _Te amo, cariño y se siente tan bien._

 _Te necesito cariño para calentar mis noches solitarias._

 _Te amo, cariño confía en mí cuando lo digo._

 _¡Oh, hermoso! No me dejes caer, te lo ruego._

 _¡Oh, hermoso! Ahora que te encontré, quédate conmigo y déjame amarte, cariño, déjame amarte._

 _Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

Poco a poco, Magnus había empezado a caminar hacia él. El brujo lucia ahora solo una ajustada trusa negra que dejaba ver la insinuación de una erección debajo de la tela que apenas intentaba cubrir su cuerpo. Alec se sentía ardiendo, al borde la locura si Magnus no lo tocaba, si Magnus no lo besaba, si Magnus no lo dejaba acariciarlo y hundirse en él de una buena vez.

Pero además de eso, además de la urgencia de su cuerpo, Alec sentía que su corazón explotaba de dicha. Él sabía que la elección de aquella canción no había sido casual, que aunque el baile había sido sensual y atrevido porque vamos ¡Era Magnus Bane!, en aquella canción había también demasiado amor. Porque Magnus siempre le había dicho aquellas cosas directamente, que era hermoso, que lo amaba, que por favor dejara que Magnus lo amara de aquel modo porque era cierto, desde su primer encuentro, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no había podido despegar sus ojos de él.

Y Alec también parecía perdido en aquella mirada dorada con ligeras motas verdes que recorría su cuerpo en aquel instante. Sí, estaba perdido, pero de algún modo también sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto: atrapado y protegido por los ojos correctos, a punto de ser besado por los labios correctos, su cuerpo y su alma serían acariciadas por las manos correctas y él estaba ahí para entregarse sin medida una vez más al amor más correcto que hubiera podido encontrar jamás.

El brujo llegó por fin a la orilla de la cama y empezó a subir en ella con la gracia de una pantera a punto de atacar. Alec sentía que el cuerpo de su prometido subía por el suyo, el chico Lightwood no rompió el contacto visual. Las manos del cazador de sombras se ferraron a los costados desnudos del brujo y los acarició lentamente, sabiendo que siempre era mejor disfrutar del placer de forma lenta, demorando las caricias, ofreciendo su boca a la de Magnus que en ese instante se había abrazado a su cuello antes de estampar sus labios con los suyos y entonces…

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió con el estruendo de una explosión haciendo que los dos hombres que estaban en la cama abrieran los ojos con verdadera sorpresa para posarse en la imagen de Ragnor Fell sonriendo de forma maldita antes de que éste conjurara chispas verdes entre sus dedos, dirigiendo la magia hacia Alec y Magnus que después de dos segundos cayeron apaciblemente dormidos sobre la cama.

-Primera regla de la magia- dijo Catarina sonriendo divertida- jamás descuides tu espalda, nunca sabes cuándo van a atacarte.

-¿Van a recordar lo que pasó?- dijo Jace suspirando aliviado al ver que los dos impetuosos futuros esposos por fin estaban quietos.

-No, pensarán que se quedaron dormidos- dijo Ragnor riendo divertido- ¿Saben? Esta ha sido la mejor forma de cobrarle a Magnus aquella vez que olvidó felicitarme en mi cumpleaños, nada mejor que interrumpir sus juegos con el Cazador de Sombras.

-Alec va a matarnos a todos si lo recuerda- dijo Isabelle sin poder ocultar la risa- ¿qué se supone que van a hacer estos dos en su luna de miel? ¡Parece que ya lo han hecho todo!

-Tienen unos trucos que yo jamás había visto…- dijo Simon de forma ausente, sonrojándose una vez que comprendió lo que había dicho- es que… amm… ya saben en la Academia… cuando encontraron a Max… yo…

-¿Viste a mi hermano mayor teniendo sexo con Magnus?- dijo Isabelle riendo alegremente- ¡Oh Simon! ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

-Hablando de conservar la vida- dijo Ragnor cubriendo a Magnus con una sábana antes de tomarlo en sus brazos- tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, no quiero que haga preguntas. Nos vemos mañana en la boda, no lo olviden.

Todo mundo asintió al tiempo que Ragnor y Catarina salían del departamento en compañía de Clary. Los demás se quedaron observando a Alec en silencio, sin duda alguna, aquella despedida de soltero había sido un fracaso total pero al menos habían evitado que aquellos dos consumaran el matrimonio antes de tiempo.

-¿De verdad nadie grabó todas las tonterías que Magnus y Alec dijeron?- dijo Jace riendo al rememorar la noche.

-Yo sí…- dijo Maia sonriendo divertida- creo que vamos a reírnos de esto a espaldas de Alec por toda la eternidad.

Los chicos rieron una vez más y decidieron salir de la habitación para tomar una última copa antes de que todo mundo se fuera a dormir, después de todo, al día siguiente había una boda muy especial que celebrar…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Can´t take my eyes off of you- Muse (a mi me gusta mucho esta versión)**

 **NDA: ¡Queridos todos! No podía escribir una boda sin antes escribir la despedida de soltero xD. Espero que no les moleste que haya incluido este relato antes del gran día pero la idea me persiguió un un tiempo así que, aquí está :) Ojalá les guste y prometo que haré que la interrupción de Ragnor valga la pena en la noche de bodas ;) Pueden quejarse con total libertad en la sección de comentarios, por favor¡**

 **Nos leeremos pronto con la boda, mil gracias por todas sus lecturas. No puedo creer que mi loquera de media noche se haya convertido en esto, en serio gracias por acompañarme :D Abrazos de oso para todos¡**

 **Cindy: LA BODA SERÁ MUY ESPECIAL, LO PROMETO¡ :3**

 **Eugenia: Ya estamos de vuelta¡**

 **Abluekitt: No mueras, te falta la boda¡**

 **MalecKlainer: Voy a ver cómo soluciono lo de Rafael¡ Gracias por la observación.**

 **ángel: Sí¡ Esa canción es muy bella como para regresarme a los días en los que Alec y Magnus tenían que esconder su relación, apenas termine con estos capítulos felices, escribiré ese capítulo de secret love song :)**

 **Becca: No me tardo con la boda, en serio¡**

 **MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, SEGUIMOS PLATICANDO PRONTO¡ :)**

 **Cindy: Será especial¡ De verdad :)**


	7. I ll love you over and over again

**7\. I´ll love you over and over again…**

Jace deslizaba sus manos por el blanco piano que la reina Seelie había ordenado colocar sobre la hierba verde y tierna del prado donde la boda de Magnus y Alec se llevaría a cabo.

El sol se escondía detrás del horizonte con una danza lenta que parecía seguir el ritmo de las manos del chico Herondale que aquel día lucia realmente guapo vestido con un traje azul media noche ribeteado con pequeños detalles dorados que contrastaban con el color de su cabello. Jace tocaba sin mirar las teclas, aquel instrumento era parte de sí mismo desde tiempo atrás.

Además, sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en el joven pelinegro que estaba de pie frente al altar, justo al lado del hermano silencioso que presidiría la ceremonia, aquella ceremonia histórica que marcaría un hito en el devenir de las relaciones entre Cazadores de sombras y los subterráneos. Todo el mundo parecía estar ahí, al menos todo el mundo que le importaba a Alec y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al contemplar cómo su parabatai miraba nerviosamente el lugar por el que, en unos minutos, Magnus empezaría a caminar.

Las sillas ataviadas de seda dorada y blanca sobre las que crecían algunos brotes de flores obra de la magia de las hadas, estaban llenas de familiares de Alec, de los amigos subterráneos de Magnus y los suyos propios: gran parte de la manada de Maia estaba ahí, todos luciendo una sonrisa de resignada incomodidad por el hecho de estar usando un condenado traje; dos filas más allá los vampiros rodeaban a una sonriente Lily Chen que lucía simplemente arrebatadora en aquel conjunto rosa que resaltaba la tersa palidez de su piel.

Ragnor y Catarina sonreían sentados detrás de los padres de Alec quienes, en contra de toda lógica, sonreían a su vez orgullosos del hombre joven que los miraba buscando como siempre su aprobación en su mirada azul, azul y brillante como el cielo de primavera que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo.

El joven novio de la boda sonrió nerviosamente mientras sus ojos azules paseaban por todo el recinto, incluso la sonrisa de Max quien estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Maryse parecía más brillante aquel día. Alec jamás había sido exageradamente romántico pero le habría gustado encontrar las palabras para describir aquella imagen, describir la sensación que lo embargaba aquella tarde en la que parecía que un nuevo mundo estaba a punto de nacer. Y es que quizá era aquello, quizá toda la gente a la que él amaba estaba reunida ahí como un montón de estrellas a punto de explotar para crear un universo aún más brillante. Eso es. Aquella tarde aquel paramo del reino Seelie parecía un trozo de firmamento a punto de ser testigo de la unión de un amor incomparable, de la colisión de dos estrellas que crearían un lazo de eternidad con la unión de sus vidas.

Alec suspiró, no pudo evitarlo. Los días antes de la boda habían pasado demasiado rápido, parecían más un borrón de tiempo que el continuo suceder de horas bien definidas. Aunque el asunto del baile seguía preocupándolo, la verdad era que en aquel instante no se sentía terriblemente asustado, quizá solo ansioso, simplemente expectante porque estaba seguro de una cosa: Magnus Bane sería la estrella más brillante de aquella constelación.

Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro haciendo que todo mundo soltara un suspiro por encima de las notas magistrales que Jace seguía produciendo. Alec había escuchado aquella canción muchas veces, mil veces, su parabatai se las había entregado a él y a Magnus como regalo de bodas. El joven Lightwood sintió un arrebato de amor puro hacia aquel joven que lo había acompañado en todo momento de su vida, sus ojos lo miraron fijamente chocando con las pupilas doradas que le devolvieron la mirada con seguridad.

Alec sonrió y fijó sus ojos una vez más en el punto exacto por el que Magnus aparecería de un momento a otro y aquella certeza, la certeza de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, de que el grana mor de su vida caminaría hacia él como siempre lo había hecho, conmovió a Alec hasta la medula. Porque él jamás se había imaginado ser el protagonista de una historia de amor, de una historia de amor además, que había revolucionado al mundo y no sólo porque se tratara de la unión de dos hombres, ni siquiera porque se tratara de la unión de un Hijo del ángel con un ser que tenía dentro de sí una parte demoniaca: es que Magnus Bane había destruido sus certezas en un segundo y lo había ayudado a crear a otras, a permitirse ser la persona que siempre había sido, la persona que quizá siempre había anhelado ser.

No, Alec jamás había deseado vivir un cuento de hadas, el matrimonio para él había llegado a ser simplemente un contrato más, algo que tendría que pasar de un modo u otro ya que era su deber continuar con el linaje de su familia, perpetuar la línea de sangre del apellido Lightwood, un deber inevitable como la mayoría de los deberes que los Nephilim estaban destinados a llevar a cabo. Pero la vida había querido que sus pasos tomaran un destino distinto. Algo más grande que él de algún modo había dispuesto un amor legendario para sí mismo y a veces todavía le costaba creerlo, creer que todo fuera verdad, creer que Magnus lo amaba del mismo modo profundo en el que él lo hacía.

Aquella tarde estaba pintada de un tono claro, dulce y cálido muy parecido al color del que se pintaban los sueños, aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad y sin embargo, era verdadero. Alec de verdad no se había atrevido a desear algo como aquello pero lo tenía, lo tenía e iba a jurarle a Magnus frente a todas aquellas personas que si bien no lo tendrían siempre, porque él siempre es un tiempo muy largo para un cazador de sombras, harían que los días que pasaran juntos contaran como una pequeña eternidad.

El corazón del chico dio un salto en su pecho como queriendo decirle que estaba dispuesto a vivir mil años si aquello que lo embargaba ahora era la felicidad. Y claro que era la felicidad porque ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que unirán sus vidas a la persona que aman, a la persona que amaron sin saberlo desde el primer encuentro? ¿Cuántas personas podían si quiera decir que se habían permitido sentir amor por otro ser? Sin duda alguna Alexander Lightwood era afortunado, y aquella certeza de fortuna sin fin explotó como un montón de fuegos artificiales en su pecho cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con la imagen más hermosa que hubiera contemplado jamás: Magnus Bane, el magnífico Magnus Bane caminando hacia él con paso decidido, sin titubear, sin sentir nervios tampoco porque la unión de los dos era ya algo más profundo que el solo hecho de pintar en sus pieles la runa de bodas.

Su unión era más que una marca en la piel del otro.

Su unión era algo invisible como el aire y aun así, firme como una roca.

Su unión no dependía de entregarse aquel sorprendente par de anillos.

Su amor era ese tipo de amor que se había convertido en una unión total, una unión de cuerpos, almas, seres complejos y completos.

Alec perdió el aliento al contemplar la figura alargada de su prometido. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn vestía un ajustado traje negro con finos ribetes de oro real que destellaban cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos. El hombre lucia demasiado hermoso, era como la visión de un milagro, como la aparición de un dios sobre la tierra y Alec se preguntó una vez más, por qué demonios un ser tan perfecto como aquel se había dignado siquiera a mirarlo y entonces, en lo más profundo de su corazón una respuesta satisfactoria se dibujó: él te miró porque sin saberlo, tú lo miraste primero y supiste, con la misma certeza con la que él lo supo, que sin estarse buscando, se habían encontrado de una vez y para toda la vida.

Alec sonrió, sonrió con todo su corazón, con esa clase de sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos azules haciéndolos parecer un multi-universo de océanos de distintos tonos encontrándose en un mismo lugar , esa sonrisa que desde el primer momento había reservado para Magnus únicamente. Y Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces el universo se desvaneció, todo dejó de existir y lo único que Alec podía ver era a aquel otro hombre acercándose a él, volviendo a él, la canción de Jace colándose en su ser unida a frases y palabras que parecían resumir de un modo apenas suficiente la historia de los dos:

 _ **Empezó con tu sonrisa y la forma en la que me miraste, me capturaste como ningún otro.**_

 _ **Tan solo mirarnos a los ojos, eso fue lo que bastó y de repente estábamos juntos.**_

 _ **Así que no voy a dejarte, siempre te seré fiel.**_

 _ **Uno más uno, seremos dos por siempre una y otra vez…**_

 _ **No pienses que necesito más, tú eres la razón por la que viviré.**_

 _ **Nadie más será como tú y quiero pedirte que pongas tu corazón en mis manos.**_

 _ **Te prometo que no va a romperse y que siempre recordaremos este momento.**_

 _ **Cada día será como un día nuevo porque volveré a amarte una y otra vez…**_

"Quizá, Alexander Lightwood no rompería su corazón."

Eso es lo que Magnus había pensado una vez cuando la historia al lado del joven inseguro y triste que había conocido, apenas comenzaba. Y es que el corazón de un ser inmortal no es menos rompible que los corazones del resto de los mortales. Un corazón inmortal, un corazón que ha sentido demasiado y demasiadas veces, un corazón así que ha sido roto una y mil veces, siempre tiene miedo, jamás deja de sentirlo. Aunque un corazón inmortal jamás deja de latir, eso no quiere decir que deje de doler o que duela menos cada vez que el amor que entra en él se esfuma.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras sus pasos confiados lo guiaban a aquel hombre por cuyas venas corría sangre divina, Magnus se sintió transportado al paraíso. Claro, a él jamás le había interesado el paraíso porque de sobra sabía que no se le permitiría la entrada, pero ahí estaba, después de todo el cielo existía: se insinuaba ahí, en los ojos azules de Alec, en esos ojos que podían ser un lago profundo o un mar azotado por la dicha y la pasión. El cielo se dibujaba en la sonrisa de su futuro esposo, no, no sólo era su futuro esposo, era su futuro completo.

Y aquel corazón que tantas veces había sido lastimado, aquel corazón que había vuelto a amar de un modo inhumano, latía por fin completo bajo su pecho. Alec no había roto su corazón después de todo y aunque a veces los problemas fuertes, su separación más larga por ejemplo, habían abierto pequeñas grietas en él, aquello era un rasguño comparado con el modo en el que el joven Lightwood lo había sanado todo después.

Y es que Alec le había dado aquello que ningún otro de sus amantes le había dado jamás: una familia, un lazo eterno con el niño de piel azul y ojos brillantes que había empezado a aplaudir al verlo caminar hacia papá Alec, haciendo que los ahí reunidos soltaran una risa que parecía hecha de pura felicidad, felicidad electrizante y arrebatadora. Alec le había regalado sí, un hijo, pero también un par de cuñados que a pesar de ser molestos en la misma proporción en la que eran hermosos, lo habían unido al clan Lightwood sin siquiera preguntarle. Y al paquete familiar se había unido Maryse Lightwood recientemente, con la que, de forma sorprendente, había podido lograr organizar la fastuosa y monstruosa boda de sus sueños, o al menos la que había fabricado en sus fantasías sin saber que su compañero o compañera tendría rostro, que aquella boda sería real algún día.

¡Y qué fortuna que ese compañero fuera Alexander Lightwood! ¡Que se jodiera el paraíso si es que existía, Magnus estaba viviendo una vida de encanto! Porque Alec estaba ahí, de pie frente al altar, vestido con aquel traje azul marino con rayas doradas que le daban una profundidad hermosa a sus ojos. Alec estaba esperándolo a él, Alec no miraba a nadie más que a él y aunque se sintió como un imbécil posesivo, saber que aquel amor que brillaba en los ojos del Cazador de Sombras era y sería siempre solo para él, lo hacía sentirse estúpida y gloriosamente feliz.

Ragnor le había dicho una vez que el amor no admite la idea de cobardía, que el amor tiene que vivirse, que tienes que lanzarte al abismo, arder en las llamas, dejar que ese sentimiento te consuma y te haga renacer una y mil veces como si se tratara de la llama de un fénix. Y a pesar de que él tendría una vida inmortal y Alec no, a pesar de que él sabía que aquel amor llegaría a su fin algún día, todo aquello dejaba de importar. Porque Magnus estaba convencido de que bien valdría la pena vivir aquel instante junto a Alec sin importar que después de que él se fuera, tendría que vivir una eternidad sin él.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, en realidad no importaba. Porque Clary le había dicho que aquella nueva runa de bodas haría que su alma y la de Alec estuvieran ligadas por siempre, que de algún modo hallarían la forma de encontrarse una vez más. Aquello era posible, todo era posible en los terrenos de la magia y si a la magia le añadías aquel amor quemante y radiante como el mismo sol, tenías que estar de acuerdo en que cualquier cosa podría suceder. Quizá Alec volvería a él de un modo u otro, quizá el encontraría la forma de unirse a Alec una vez más sin que su padre, Asmodeo, interviniera en el proceso.

Lo único que importaba en aquel instante no era el pasado, ni el futuro sino simple y maravillosamente aquel presente. Porque sus pasos se detuvieron frente a Alexander Lightwood quien estaba extendiendo su mano hacia él sin dejar de sonreírle con aquella luz que casi cegaba a Magnus. Porque los labios de Alexander estaban ahora sobre sus nudillos y sus dedos entrelazados brillaban con la luz azul de la magia del brujo que en ese instante burbujeaba y salía de dentro de él sin pedirle permiso.

De nuevo parecía que sus manos sostenían una estrella, los dos, Alec y Magnus, ellos dos eran una sola estrella. Los dos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, el azul mezclándose con el dorado, el mar de los ojos de Alec fundiéndose con la luz del sol de los Magnus. Todo mundo suspiró en la sala mientras las notas de Jace seguían su curso y todos sonreían. Nadie lloraba, no había lugar para las lágrimas aquel día porque los cazadores eran una raza orgullosa que guardaba las lágrimas para ocasiones verdaderamente tristes y aquel día estaban festejando la felicidad de Alec.

Y las manos unidas de los dos seguían brillando, y los dos sabían que ahí estaba también brillando su corazón. Magnus miró el rostro de su compañero sin miedo, preguntándose cómo era posible que un ser tan perfecto y hermoso hubiera sido destinado a vivir en un mundo lleno de dolor y de maldad. Magnus sonrió sabiendo dentro de él que quizá él había llegado al mundo por esa razón, para proteger de la oscuridad del mundo toda aquella luz, que por eso mismo, para conservar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Alec es que él había nacido. Sí, era una ironía, era irónico que el demonio hubiera sido creado para amar y proteger a un ángel, pero así era. El ángel se había enamorado de él, el ángel no le reprochaba su parte demoniaca, el ángel amaba eso de él también. Porque así es el amor de verdad: ama la luz, ama la oscuridad, ama todo lo que el otro es porque no puede existir de otro modo.

Y Magnus sabía que él tampoco podría existir si Alec no estaba ahí para sostener su corazón de aquel modo. De verdad estaba enamorado, amaba a Alec tan profunda y locamente que seguramente estaba sonriendo como un estúpido ahora pero no importaba. Porque por fin estaban juntos y a punto de pronunciar sus votos y todo en el mundo era como tenía que ser. El brujo sonrió y se dejó envolver por el amor en la mirada de su futuro porque las notas del piano de Jace también estaban cantando una melodía solo para él:

 _ **Durante el calor de la noche hasta el despertar del día, te mantendré seguro y te sostendré siempre.**_

 _ **Y las chispas entre los dos jamás se desvanecerán porque cada día será mejor que el anterior.**_

 _ **Así que no voy a dejarte, siempre te seré fiel.**_

 _ **Uno más uno, seremos dos por siempre una y otra vez…**_

 _ **No pienses que necesito más, tú eres la razón por la que viviré.**_

 _ **Nadie más será como tú y quiero pedirte es que pongas tu corazón en mis manos.**_

 _ **Te prometo que no va a romperse y que siempre recordaremos este momento.**_

 _ **Cada día será como un día nuevo porque volveré a amarte una y otra vez…**_

La música pareció desvanecerse, pero en realidad solo se detuvo un momento para seguir después a un volumen más bajo mientras la voz del hermano silencioso se hacía escuchar en la mente de todos:

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de Alexander Gideon Lightwood y Magnus Bane en matrimonio. Procederemos con la ceremonia de las runas. Con una runa en la mano, una runa en el corazón, una nueva unión nacerá…

Los dos hombres sonrieron al escuchar las palabras del hermano silencioso. Así eran ellos, siempre directo al punto. Pero aquella boda, aquella ceremonia sería un poco distinta no solo debido al proceder de los novios sino que ellos habían querido intercambiar votos como en las ceremonias mundanas antes de que la estela tocara sus pieles para marcar sobre ellas la nueva runa de bodas.

Magnus tomó las manos de Alec entre las suyas, la luz azul de su magia seguía iluminando sus dedos entrelazados al tiempo que Isabelle caminaba con Max de la mano. El pequeño brujo sostenía entre sus dedos azules un cojín de terciopelo dorado sobre el cual descansaban dos anillos de oro blanco. Los dos tenían engarzado un zafiro, uno de ellos azul y el otro de un tono amarillo claro y brillante, casi dorado. Los hombres sonrieron sabiendo que aquellas joyas no pertenecían exactamente a la familia Lightwood, o a la familia Bane (cuyo único miembro oficial era Magnus). Los dos habían decidido que aquel sería el inicio de una nueva familia, que aquellos dos anillos serian el inicio de su historia así que habían decidido comprarlos en una de las joyerías más selectas de Nueva York, Magnus de verdad había pagado por ellos así que de algún modo aquellos anillos eran mil veces más especiales.

Magnus tomó el anillo con el zafiro amarillo, tenía casi el mismo tono de sus ojos. Alec había reído al elegirlo pero los dos estaban de acuerdo en que querían que aquella joya significara algo y qué mejor que recordar los ojos llenos de amor del otro cada vez que lo miraran. Alec sintió el frio del metal entrando en contacto con su piel y del mismo modo suave y amoroso, tomó el anillo del zafiro azul y lo colocó en el delgado dedo anular de su futuro esposo notando que combinaba a la perfección con el tono de la piel del brujo pero, siendo sinceros ¿qué cosa no combinaba bien con Magnus Bane?

Alec sonrió. Quería besar a Magnus de una buena vez pero antes tenía que escuchar sus votos y de verdad quería escucharlo. Quizá él debía decir los suyos primero, seguramente no serían tan hermosos como las palabras de Magnus, porque el brujo no le temía a las palabras. Porque Magnus conocía el poder del lenguaje, porque con las palabras precisas podía canalizar su magia, porque una sola inflexión en el tono de su voz podía causar una catástrofe o evitarla. Magnus amaba las palabras y a Alec siempre le había costado un poco atreverse a enunciar las cosas. Pero para Magnus siempre tenía algo que dar. Quizá sus palabras no fueran las mejores, ni las más hermosas, pero eran suyas, serían de Magnus y de algún modo él sabía que para el brujo aquello sería suficiente.

-Casi 400 años de vida no me preparan para todo el amor que tú traerías en un solo instante del tiempo…- dijo Magnus y Alec sintió que con solo aquella frase, Magnus lo había dicho todo pero sonrió porque vamos, Magnus estaba hablando de él.- Creo que nada te prepara para sentir amor, simplemente lo sientes y te golpea de adentro hacia afuera, te arrastra. Y sin embargo, sé que no llega con grandes aspavientos, sé que llega de la forma más mundana posible: una sonrisa, una mirada, tus mejillas sonrojadas cuando te dije que por "niño bonito", estaba refiriéndome a ti y no a tu molesto parabatai…

Todo mundo sonrió, incluso Jace reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Alec sentía que su corazón estaba derritiéndose ¿cómo era posible que Magnus recordara todos esos detalles? Porque él también los recordaba y a veces le molestaba recordar que había tardado tanto tiempo en dejarse invadir por aquel amor… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera enamorado de Magnus Bane? ¿Habría encontrado ese tipo de felicidad que latía ahora en su pecho? Seguramente no. Pero pensar en eso no importaba ahora. Magnus estaba ahí, estaba sosteniéndolo, seguía acariciando su alma con aquellas palabras:

-Yo creía que mi corazón estaba resguardado fieramente- continuo el brujo sin dejar de sonreír.- Vas por la vida y piensas que tienes todo bajo control, hasta que alguien llega y te hace darte cuenta de que tus barreras eran tan fuertes como una hoja de papel. Tú fuiste una tormenta para mi ¿sabes? Una tormenta preciosa de ojos azules y miles de problemas pero aun así… aun así me dejé llevar. Yo sabía que sería difícil que me amaras pero jamás había deseado tanto que el amor fuera posible. Que fuera posible para mí y para ti. Que la historia del ángel y el demonio por fin resultara. Y resultó ¿no crees que esa es la verdadera magia? Tú me amas por ser quien soy y del mismo modo te amo yo. Y probablemente me consumiré en llamas ahora mismo porque jamás había dicho tantas cosas cursis en voz alta pero me importa un carajo. Porque te amo Alexander Lightwood y puedo decirte con toda seguridad que jamás había amado tanto, no de un modo tan cierto, no de este modo que me hace querer prometerte que te amaré más allá de mi eternidad, más allá de lo efímero de tu vida. Y de hecho, te lo prometo. Te prometo que te amaré todo el tiempo que sea posible amarte y que nada tan ridículo como la muerte me separará de ti… lo sabes ¿verdad? Nada va a separarme de ti, Alexander, mi corazón encontrará la forma de seguirte del mismo modo en el que te seguiré ahora. Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas y espero que tú me dejes acompañarte. Ese es mi deseo Alec, esta es mi promesa…

Los ojos del cazador de sombras brillaban de un modo sobrenatural. No había lágrimas en ellos, no había dudas ni miedos. Antes las palabras de Magnus le habrían causado dolor, pero no ahora. Porque él sabía que era cierto, él sabía que Magnus iría a donde quiera que él fuera. Y estaba bien. Aquello lo hacía feliz y dejó que la felicidad del momento lo inundara y con esa felicidad empezó a hablar sin que su voz temblara ni un segundo:

-Una vez alguien me dijo que algo no existe hasta que crees en ello. Para mí el amor era algo tan incomprensible e inexistente como la magia ¿sabes? Crecí rodeado de deberes que cumplir, crecí creyendo que mi única misión en la vida era acatar órdenes, obedecer, ser bueno, ser digno, ser todo lo que los demás querían que yo fuera…

Una mirada de incomodidad y arrepentimiento cruzó la cara de Maryse y Robert pero Alec les dedicó una sonrisa llena de disculpa, haciéndoles saber que no estaba reclamándoles absolutamente nada.

-Pero tú…- continuó Alec apretando un poco más las manos de Magnus.- Tú jamás deseaste que fuera alguien más y eso me volvía loco. Yo no sabía qué era lo que tú veías en mí, siempre que iba a buscarte lo hacía queriendo descubrir quién era el Alec al que tú mirabas, y por qué estabas mirándolo. Creo que me asustaba un poco la libertad que había en tus ojos, me hacías temer sentir que estaba bien ser quien era porque yo nunca me sentí suficiente para nadie. Pero tú… Magnus, tú siempre me miraste y sigues mirándome como si no existiera nadie mejor que yo. Mi amor por ti nació tan lentamente, tuve que cometer tantos errores, errores que tú perdonaste y olvidaste pero que también me hirieron a mí cuando pensé que iba a perderte. A veces hubiera querido amarte desde el primer instante en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron ¿sabes? Pero era tan joven, tan idiota, tan cobarde… pero como tú me has dicho mil veces, el pasado importa poco. Sí, de él aprendemos cosas, pero no nos define. Y yo agradezco que hayas llegado a mi vida, que me hayas enseñado a creer en la magia y en el amor, o en que el amor es de verdad la magia más grande de nuestro mundo. Magnus, eres el primer amor verdadero de mi vida, el único y el primero. Tú me has regalado una vida para compartir contigo, me ayudaste a descubrir al Alec que siempre quise ser. Quizá me vaya del mundo antes que tú, pero hasta que eso pase, hasta que algo más grande nos separe, siempre estaré contigo. Mi pasado, mi presente, mi futuro, sabes que todo eso también es tuyo. Quizá no estaremos juntos otros 400 años, pero Magnus, cada día contará como un nuevo siglo a tu lado. Porque te amo y protegeré este amor con mi corazón y con mi arco. Y quizá yo también me consuma en llamas por decir todo lo que he dicho pero no tengo miedo, lo haría gustoso mil veces porque estás sonriéndome así, porque estás mirándome así… así que te prometo que esa sonrisa siempre estará en tus labios, Magnus. Te amo, esa es la promesa que jamás romperé mientras esté a tu lado…

El silencio invadió el páramo después de que Alec dejara de hablar. El eco de sus palabras resonaba aun en el corazón del brujo que empezó a sentirse un tanto ansioso al ver que el Cazador de sombras tomaba la estela de manos del Hermano Silencioso. Parecía que todo mundo estaba conteniendo la respiración ¿de verdad iba a funcionar? Los ojos de Alec estaban tranquilos y el brujo supo que no debía tener miedo: aquello era magia, él estaba hecho de ella así que podría soportarla.

Alec sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Su unión seria visible en la piel de Magnus en unos segundos. El chico acercó la estela al brazo del brujo y notó que una corriente de energía salía de ella al entrar en contacto con aquella piel ligeramente más oscura que la suya propia. El brujo abrió los ojos. La estela se sentía fría sobre su piel, pero la magia que emanaba de ella era cálida, cálida y reconfortante como un beso de Alec, era como sentir la boca de su amado sobre su piel, un beso que dejaría una marca sobre ella.

Después de un momento, la marca se hizo visible en la piel de Magnus quien sonrió al ver los trazos de la runa encima de su piel: eran trazos delgados y estilizados, Magnus no estaba seguro de si estaba viendo dos almas unidas por medio de alas y un infinito o si se trataba de algo más, pero aquel trazo resultaba reconfortante. Magnus estaba tentado a seguir observando la runa pero Alec estaba extendiendo la estela hacia a él, así que la tomó entre sus dedos y del mismo modo suave en el que el cazador de sombras lo había hecho, dibujó aquel trazo sobre la piel de Alec y al hacerlo, sintió que algo dentro de él estallaba en mil pedazos, algo sumamente caliente, como una estrella naciendo de la nada, como una explosión milenaria que le daría vida a un nuevo universo. Todo pareció temblar, Alec sentía también aquella inconmensurable energía colándose en su ser, atravesándolo, elevándolo, haciéndole sentir que Magnus estaba más cerca de él a pesar de que seguían a la misma distancia.

Pero quizá la runa no había unido más sus cuerpos, aquello era físicamente imposible: la runa había unidos sus almas, las había unido de verdad y para siempre.

Los dos hombres sonrieron al ver la confirmación de esa idea y de ese sentimiento en los ojos del otro. Su amor estaba ahí, presente entre ellos como si se tratara de un ser vivo. Sus ojos miraron después la runa en la piel del otro, el anillo en sus dedos y sin esperar a que alguien les dijera que era tiempo, los dos hicieron que sus labios se juntaran en un beso apasionado que pareció ser el último elemento que aquel conjuro de amor necesitaba para asegurarse un lugar en la eternidad.

Y el beso supo a gloria, y todos los invitados a la ceremonia vitorearon y celebraron aquella unión con un estruendo que pareció prolongarse por mil años. Pero en el mundo particular de Alec y Magnus todo era quietud, todo estaba en calma. Porque estaban juntos, porque se habían casado, porque sus almas estaban unidas más allá de todo y porque dentro de sus corazones la canción de Jace seguía sonando y no se detendría jamás:

 _ **Cuando estoy contigo el tiempo no existe, cuando estoy sin ti siempre estás en mi mente.**_

 _ **Tú serás todo lo que necesite hasta el día en que muera.**_

 _ **Voy a amarte siempre, una y otra vez…**_

* * *

 ** _CANCIÓN: Over and over again- Nathan Sykes (esta es mi traducción al español de la canción)_**

 ** _NDA:_**

 ** _1\. Sé que me tardé mucho, cosas que pasan. Pero creo que quedó como quería que quedara. Esta es la parte 1/3 de la boda. En el siguiente capítulo, el primer baile de los esposos :3_**

 ** _2\. POR AMOR DE MAGNUS BANE díganme si les gustó :)_**

 ** _3\. Voy por insulina, comper. Gracias por leer :D_**


	8. I get to love you

**8\. I get to love you**

El baile que Alec había elegido para su primera danza como esposo de Magnus en frente de todos había sido un éxito. En la mirada del chico de los ojos azules brillaba una divertida sorpresa que nacía de darse cuenta de que no lo había echado todo a perder. Magnus le sonreía con algo de disculpa y Alec entendía que ese gesto quería decir que el brujo, como siempre, no había pensado ni por un solo segundo que él podía llegar a arruinar algo.

Además, aquel baile había sido un poco más hermoso porque Magnus había tomado a Max entre sus brazos, así que la pequeña familia había dado vueltas lentas en medio de la pista de baile mientras todos los miembros de la familia y los amigos, tomaban fotos y reían extasiados al contemplar aquella escena que representaba un triunfo en la historia de los Cazadores de Sombras y los subterráneos.

Los aplausos aún no se dejaban de escuchar alrededor de los dos hombres que seguían sonriéndose el uno al otro como si jamás fueran a dejar de hacerlo. Magnus veía en la mirada de Alec todo aquello que antes le había faltado, todo aquel amor que en 400 años de vida no había podido encontrar en ningún otro lugar. Parecía una jugada muy hábil del destino haber guiado sus pasos hasta ese momento, ese instante en que la totalidad del amor que se hubiera atrevido esperar alguna vez, estaba ahí, en aquellas pupilas azules, envolviéndolo y prometiéndole una felicidad enorme que viviría cada día de su vida.

Sí, claro, él lo sabía, Magnus no era tan estúpido como para creer que aquello era el inicio de la felicidad sin fin que prometían todos los cuentos de hadas, sin duda habría problemas y obstáculos que enfrentar, pero como le había dicho a Alec alguna vez, sin importar si se trataba de unos días o de años, o de décadas juntos, ellos harían que cada día fuera importante, que cada día contara. Y viniera lo que viniera, los dos tenían la certeza de que lo enfrentarían juntos.

Alec sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando leyó en los ojos de su ahora esposo, todas esas ideas que eran tan suyas como de Magnus. El Cazador de Sombras se sentía cobijado, protegido, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de ser el mundo perseguido por la maldad y la miseria que él había conocido y se hubiera convertido de pronto en un mejor lugar que empezaba y terminaba en las pupilas doradas de Magnus Bane y en la sonrisa feliz y algo adormilada de Max.

Los dos hombres miraron a su hijo y sonrieron sabiendo que la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar para el pequeño. Alec abandonó la pista de baile por un momento en el que corrió a la mesa de honor donde sus padres y demás autoridades estaban reunidas y depositó al pequeño en los brazos de Maryse quien en seguida acunó a Max en sus brazos, besando después también a su hijo en la frente antes de dejarlo ir una vez más hacia los brazos de su esposo con la sonrisa más feliz que hasta ese día, hubiera existido en los labios de Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Maryse sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Había existido un tiempo en su vida, un tiempo muy oscuro en el que aquella imagen, la de un brujo tocando a un Cazador de Sombras, y no solo eso, a su propio hijo mayor, le habría causado incomodidad y asco. Pero no ahora. Porque Alec y Magnus le habían enseñado a mirar el mundo con otros ojos, le habían mostrado que el amor era amor y punto, que se manifestaba de mil formas distintas y que ese amor, podía hacer que el mundo cambiara, que todo se revolucionara, que el corazón se hiciera más grande para hacernos comprender cosas que antes nos resultaban inadmisibles.

Además, aunque nunca lo había aceptado ante nadie, Maryse se sentía culpable aun por la vida fría y recta que había hecho que Alec tomara desde muy pequeño, aunque aquel era el código que la educación de un cazador de sombras tenía que seguir para poder enfrentarse al horror de los demonios y sus artes, era cierto que ella había fallado a la hora de hablarle a sus hijos de amor, de que el amor era posible, de que si bien ella lo había conocido hasta verlos en sus brazos, para ellos podía ser diferente y vaya que lo era…

Maryse devolvió la vista a la pista de baile esperando encontrarse de nuevo con la imagen de su hijo protegido y amado por Magnus Bane, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró contemplando el brillo de mil estrellas que llenaban ahora el salón, causando expresiones de asombro extasiado en los rostros de los invitados a la recepción.

La Cazadora de Sombras sonrió. Sin duda alguna ese era el regalo de bodas de Magnus Bane a su hijo, ese regalo especial que los Brujos acostumbraban entregar a sus parejas después de la ceremonia de bodas, pero, para los demás mortales, no estaba permitido verlo, al menos no de esa forma tan directa.

Quizá esa era a razón por la que todo el mundo lucia extasiado, porque miles de galaxias parecían ahí reunidas, brillando como luces eternas, haciéndole entender a todo mundo que aquella luz no provenía del cielo, sino de los dos hombres que ahora se mecían abrazados al compás de una canción que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Magnus había sonreído como idiota al contemplar el gesto sorprendido de Alec al contemplar aquellas luces, todas esas estrellas, todos esos astros que le recordaban aquella noche sobre uno de los techos de Alicante en el que habían prometido no tener más secretos y seguir adelante, vivir el presente aunque el peso del pasado y del futuro quisieran cambiar el amor en sus corazones.

El Gran brujo de Brooklyn había planeado aquel encantamiento con calma y paciencia, sabía que iba a necesitar gran parte de su energía para sostenerlo mientras la canción que quería bailar con Alec sonaba solo para ellos, pero no le importaba. A lo largo de la historia, era bien sabido que los brujos solían regalarle a su pareja una muestra excepcional de su magia. Algunos habían jugado con el tiempo, habían vuelto al pasado, volado al futuro, o lo habían detenido para congelar un instante que se volvería eterno; otros, habían volado por los aires (lo que no había resultado tan atractivo para Magnus tomando en cuenta sus experiencias en globos aerostáticos y alfombras voladoras) o surcado el cielo en nubes.

Pero él, él había decidido que bajaría las estrellas de aquel cielo, quería ver de nuevo todas aquellas estrellas que habían brillado desde el cielo de Alicante. Porque ahí había sido donde su historia había tenido otro comienzo después de haber temido que todo terminara, por eso Magnus quería bailar rodeado de aquellas luces, sentirse como esas luces, eternas y poderosas, inextinguibles. Claro, aquello era un derroche de magia, pero nada que fuera para Alec era un desperdicio, claro que no.

Porque bastaba ver aquella mirada en esos ojos azules que jamás dejaban de sorprenderse, bastaba ver esa sonrisa llena de amor para sentir que todo el jodido mundo estaba en su lugar. Alec merecía quizá que él creara un mundo nuevo solo para poder vivir a su lado eternamente y probablemente encontraría el modo de hacerlo pero por aquel momento, a él le bastaba con haber rodeado a su amor de estrellas infinitas.

-¿Nadie puede vernos?- dijo Alec antes de besarlo y sonreír de forma deslumbrante.

-No, ya les dimos toda una catedra de danza con tu canción- dijo el brujo guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.- Esto es solo para ti y para mí, Alexander, quiero que solo los dos recordemos este momento siempre.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo y que probablemente eres el mejor esposo de toda la historia del mundo?- dijo Alec riendo complacido.

-Creo que lo has mencionado antes, sí- dijo Magnus riendo también.- Aunque creo que solo estás agradeciéndome el hecho de que nos hice invisibles y ahora puedes negarle al mundo la delicia que es contemplarte mientras bailas…

-No es eso…- dijo Alec seriamente.- Lo digo porque te amo, de verdad te amo, siempre haces por mí más de lo que merezco, siempre lo has hecho desde que te conocí… Magnus… éstas son las estrellas de Alicante ¿verdad? Son… ¿las estrellas de aquella noche?

-Lo son…- dijo el brujo con seriedad también.- son las estrellas de uno de nuestros inicios y quiero que también alumbren éste nuevo comienzo. Alexander… ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

-Me gustó tanto que no pienso regañarte por malgastar tu magia en mi- dijo Alec sonriendo de forma luminosa, casi cegadora.- Magnus Bane… te amo.

-¡Oh, mi Alexander!- dijo el brujo sonriendo también.- Mi magia no es nada comparada contigo. Tú le das sentido, déjame compartirla. Te amo, mi Alec…

Los dos hombres se besaron sabiendo que nadie los observaba. Fue en ese momento en el que las notas de un piano fantasmagórico comenzaron a sonar. Aquella era la canción que Magnus había elegido para su primer baile, ese baile que nadie más que los dos vería y recordaría. Alec sonrió sobre los labios de Magnus al escuchar las primeras palabras de la melodía. Aquello, todo aquello, la danza, las estrellas, la canción, todo era hermoso como su esposo lo era, todo era hermoso como su vida lo sería sin duda alguna.

Así que, aferrado al cuerpo y a los brazos del único amor de su vida, Alec dejó que sus pies danzaran sin miedo y que su cuerpo, pegado al cuerpo de Magnus, se moviera como por voluntad propia bajo aquel cielo cuajado de estrellas que ahora estaba al alcance de su mano y que parecía latir al ritmo de su corazón amado y amante:

 _ **Bastó una sola mirada tuya y todo mi mundo estuvo en su lugar.**_

 _ **Había esperado por ti incluso antes de llamarte mío.**_

 _ **Oh, no puedo creer que esto es verdad.**_

 _ **A veces no puedo creer que seas verdad.**_

 _ **Voy a amarte siempre, es lo mejor que haré en mi vida.**_

 _ **Voy a amarte siempre, es la mejor promesa que puedo darte.**_

 _ **Pase lo que pase, siempre elegiré a tu corazón.**_

 _ **Por siempre soy tuyo, siempre lo seré.**_

 _ **Voy a amarte, voy a amarte siempre…**_

 _ **Tu forma de amar cambió lo que yo había sido.**_

 _ **He sido transformado y lo agradezco todos los días.**_

 _ **Oh, no puedo creer que esto es verdad.**_

 _ **A veces no puedo creer que seas verdad.**_

 _ **Voy a amarte siempre, es lo mejor que haré en mi vida.**_

 _ **Voy a amarte siempre, es la mejor promesa que puedo darte.**_

 _ **Pase lo que pase, siempre elegiré a tu corazón.**_

 _ **Por siempre soy tuyo, siempre lo seré.**_

 _ **Voy a amarte, voy a amarte siempre…**_

 _ **Dicen que el amor es un viaje y te prometo que no te dejaré.**_

 _ **Cuando todo sea muy difícil, recuerda este momento conmigo y que voy a amarte, voy a amarte siempre…**_

Y era verdad. El amor era un viaje, el viaje más arriesgado pero también el que más recompensas escondía a lo largo del camino. Quizá para dos hombres valientes, para un Brujo y para un Cazador de sombras el miedo era algo impensable, pero, ellos sabían que poder llegar a ese preciso instante había requerido todo el coraje de sus corazones. Quizá, la mayor aventura que un ser podía vivir era aquella, atreverte a quedarte al lado de alguien y vivir con él todas las aventuras y desventuras que esta vida pueda darte.

Al menos eso era lo que Magnus y Alec estaban sintiendo en aquel momento. Se sentían valientes, valiosos, rodeados de aquel amor que los había unido, ese amor que no pedía nada y que sin embargo lo entregaba todo, porque ellos amaban y eran amados más allá de los limites, de sus naturalezas, de los preceptos. Quizá su amor era un amor rebelde en todos los sentidos, un amor sin igual porque ningún amor es el mismo jamás.

Sabiendo todo eso, los dos seguían dando vueltas alrededor del salón, sabían que los corazones de los demás invitados seguían latiendo en algún lugar de la habitación, pero, como ha sido desde que el mundo vio su primer amanecer, los enamorados sentían que ellos eran los únicos dos corazones en el universo que habían descubierto el amor y estaba bien sentir aquello.

Porque Alec sentía aun sobre su mano el calor de la runa que los dos habían puesto sobre su piel hacía apenas unas horas y aquel calor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, por sus manos que sostenían las de Magnus, sus dedos entrelazados e iluminados por las llamas azules que se sostenían por la fuerza del amor de Alec y la magia del brujo; aquel calor irradiaba a todo el cuerpo del cazador de sombras quien pronto sintió la urgencia de que las estrellas se apagaran para poder darle paso a la oscuridad donde la pasión de su amor por Magnus parecía siempre desbordase.

El joven de los ojos azules quería acariciar a su marido, volver a marcar su piel no con runas, sino con caricias y besos que le hicieran entender una y mil veces que él era suyo y que Alec le pertenecía del mismo modo profundo y sin condiciones.

-Quiero desparecer contigo, ahora…- dijo Alec en un susurro cálido que erizó la piel del brujo.

-No aun, tenemos que partir el pastel y Clary e Isabelle nos matarán si no lo hacemos- dijo el brujo con ganas de mandar a la mierda al pastel enorme y hermoso que su cuñada y la novia de su otro cuñado habían decorado con tanto esmero.

-Las hermanas menores son un dolor en el trasero algunas veces- dijo Alec haciendo reír a Magnus.- Pero tienes razón, aunque después de ese pastel…

-¿Sí…?- dijo Magnus temblando de anticipación.

-Bueno, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn merece un regalo digno de todas estas estrellas…- dijo Alec haciendo que Magnus riera por la forma en la que su cazador de sombras jugaba con él.

-Mmmmm… ¿Y qué es ese regalo?

-No lo sé, lo que tú quieras: el sol, el mar, el mundo entero…

-No quiero el mundo entero Alec- dijo Magnus deteniendo el conjuro y mirando a Alec con intensidad.- Te quiero a ti…

El Cazador de Sombras sonrió complacido y besó a su esposo con pasión levantando nuevos aplausos de parte de los asistentes que habían vuelto a ver a los recién casados mientras estos caminaban con paso decidido hasta el pastel de bodas, sabiendo, dentro de ellos, que los dos tomarían el postre en otro lugar más especial…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: I get to love you- Ruelle (todas las canciones de Ruelle son para Malec, bye)**


	9. Colors

**9\. Colors**

El arcoíris se dejaba ver en el horizonte, había estado lloviendo toda la tarde antes de que aquellos colores brillantes aparecieran surcando el cielo sobre el cual aun flotaban densos nubarrones grises.

Los ojos de Magnus se habían encontrado primero con la vista de aquellos colores para chocar después con la imagen nítida del cuerpo de un chico que asomado a la terraza de la casa en la que estaban quedándose, miraba absorto la misma maravilla multicolor que él había visto antes.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sonrió sin poder decidir cuál de esos dos espectáculos era más bello: si el cielo con tintes azules y grises, cruzado por la colorida existencia de un arcoíris, o la imagen de la espalda desnuda de Alec quien, con una muestra de pudor angelical, había enredado una de las sábanas blancas de la cama alrededor de su cintura.

Magnus suspiró sin poder evitarlo, sin duda alguna la imagen de Alec ahí, de pie, con el marco del cielo colorido en la distancia podía batir cualquier estándar de belleza. Y quizá todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en su corazón ni siquiera tenía que ver con la belleza física del chico, porque aquello era algo que venía de dentro de él… y es que al brujo de pronto se le hizo evidente que Alec podía estar en cualquier otra parte, lejos, del otro lado del mundo de hecho y sin embargo, estaba ahí, con él.

El brujo pensó que sin duda alguna el mundo se había trastornado completamente porque ¿en qué universo había sido posible que todo aquello pasara, que Alec lo hubiera elegido a él, que estuviera ahí con él cuando podría estar con cualquier otro en cualquier otra parte? Y es que sin poder evitarlo, dentro de su ser Magnus empezaba a sentir aquella urgencia peligrosa y poderosa de gritarle al hijo mayor de Maryse y Robert Lightwood que lo amaba, que no podía evitar amarlo.

Magnus se decía cada día que pasaba, con cada segundo en el que Alec parecía irse volviendo poco a poco parte integral de él, que no había pronunciado aquellas palabras porque no quería asustar a Alec Lightwood, pero lo cierto es que quien estaba asustado, era él mismo ya que lo que de verdad le causaba terror y un miedo espantoso era no encontrar la misma respuesta en los labios del cazador de sombras, es más, él estaba seguro de que a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, Alec aún no tenía amor que entregarle a él. Y aquello dolía un poco, claro que dolía. Era un hecho irrefutable que en la historia de todos los amantes que han habitado este mundo, el deseo más grande del corazón es ser correspondidos con el mismo amor que uno está dispuesto a entregar.

" _Esto te pasa por ser un estúpido brujo cursi y un jodido romántico empedernido"_ pensó Magnus y sintió ganas de reírse de él mismo a carcajadas, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, no quería que Alec notara que él estaba despierto, no aún. Magnus quería perderse en aquella imagen, en la sonrisa serena del chico, en su piel seguramente acariciada por la brisa salada que venía desde el mar; el brujo quería perderse en aquel momento, porque aunque Alec no estaba en sus brazos, él lo sentía muy cerca, tan cerca como sus cuerpos habían estado la noche anterior.

Sí, aquella era una manía suya pero le encantaba ver a Alec, contemplarlo en silencio. El chico de los ojos azules seguía con la mirada puesta en la lejanía del horizonte y Magnus se preguntó qué estaría pensando… ¿Estaría añorando a su familia? ¿Aquel viaje por el mundo había terminado por cansarlo ya? ¿Alec tendría ganas de volver a Nueva York y pretender que nada había pasado? O, siendo un poco más optimistas ¿Estaría Alec pensando en todo lo que habían hecho juntos la noche anterior? ¿Alec estaba recordando las caricias y los besos, el modo en el que las manos de Magnus habían recorrido su piel, la forma en la que el brujo se había hundido en él por primera vez haciéndolo gritar de placer y de deseo a partes iguales?

Aquella experiencia había sido tan hermosa para Magnus que no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al hundirse en el interior de Alexander Lightwood. Aquella emoción que había congestionado su ser no se parecía a nada de lo que en 400 años de vida hubiera experimentado. Y es que había dormido con amantes mil veces más experimentados e incluso un poco más guapos que Alec a lo largo de su vida pero… el temblor de las manos del joven Lightwood, el fuego de la pasión en sus ojos azules que lo miraron fijamente mientras lo embestía, los besos trémulos, los gemidos suaves…. Todo aquello lo había conducido a una dulce locura de la que el Brujo sabía, ya no había retorno posible.

Porque en aquella locura el cielo y la vida también estaban pintadas de color. En aquel mundo de placer sin límites que había conocido de la mano de Alec Lightwood, nada era solo blanco y negro, todo parecía brillar con luz propia.

Magnus suspiró como si aquella hubiera sido la primera vez en la que podía descubrir el placer que otro cuerpo humano podía provocarle al suyo. Esperaba que el cuerpo de Alec no estuviera resentido de más, él había sido cuidadoso aunque al final se dejó llevar por la pasión y Alec no le pidió que parara. Magnus había intentado que el placer fuer más grande del dolor, después de todo tenía sus ventajas ser el jodido Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y usar la magia en las artes del amor, no le parecía un desperdicio de energía.

Mucho menos cuando había logrado sentir una vez más cómo una relación física que de por si era ya gratificante, podía convertirse en una experiencia sin comparación cuando algo más que el cuerpo estaba implicado. Porque él ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás de que la atracción inicial que había empezado toda la historia con Alexander Lightwood, era ya más que un sentimiento, era más que una emoción. Sí, era amor, pero también era mil cosas más y aunque Magnus había estado asustado de descubrirlo porque cuando uno se atreve a sentir amor también habrá dolor implícito, no podía negarlo más.

Amaba a Alec Lightwood y probablemente tendría que pasar un cataclismo para que él pudiera dejar de amarlo. Amaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, amaba sentir su mano unida a la suya al caminar por las ciudades que los dos habían visitado, amaba sus ojos azules llenos siempre de curiosidad, de bondad y de ternura pero también, capaces de congregar en ellos la fuerza de las tormentas de una pasión que entre los dos apenas empezaba a forjarse.

Sí, que se acabara el mundo, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn había vuelto a enamorarse.

Magnus quiso reírse de él una vez más, pero no pudo. El hecho de que estuviera sintiendo amor otra vez a pesar del miedo, le daba también la sensación de estar uniendo su vida a algo un poco más permanente. Sí, sin duda alguna el solo hecho de relacionarse con un mortal era todo menos duradero, pero al contemplar la sonrisa de Alec sonriéndole al cielo que se había nublado una vez más, Magnus supo que su historia con aquel muchacho no era algo pasajero, no podía serlo.

Su corazón latió en su pecho con prisa, sabiendo que dentro de él una verdad inamovible acaba de instalarse: él le pertenecía a Alec Lightwood y Alec Lightwood le pertenecía a él. Los dos se habían encontrado en la vida con el solo objetivo de no dejarse ir, de no volver a perderse.

Aquel pensamiento de una belleza mortífera como la de un acantilado, hizo que Magnus se levantara de la cama. Quería correr a decirle a Alec de su descubrimiento pero aquella parte racional de sí mismo, la parte que siempre le recordaba uno a uno todos los fracasos amorosos de su vida, hizo que él se detuviera.

No… seguramente Alec no lo entendería, o mejor dicho, Alec quizá no estaba listo para sentir todo lo que Magnus ya sentía.

El hombre sonrió una vez más, esta vez con algo de tristeza. No podía decirle todo lo que había descubierto a Alec porque sencillamente no estaba listo para perderlo en aquel momento, no cuando la oscuridad y la soledad que habían reinado en su vida hasta ese preciso instante, se habían difuminado de pronto hasta convertirse en nada. Porque Alec había hecho de su vida un cuadro de alegres colores, un conjunto de tonos de los más diversos matices que él hubiera visto alguna vez.

Eso era, cuando Magnus Bane miraba a Alec Lightwood, todo lo que los ojos dorados del brujo podían ver era un mundo colorido, un mundo que empezaba en la mirada azul del otro hombre que en ese preciso instante había volteado hacia él sus ojos y que le sonreía con una tímida sonrisa y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. Vaya… con que Alec si había estado pensando en él ¿se sentía distinto aquella mañana? Porque Magnus sí se sentía diferente, todo era diferente. Todo el maldito universo se había pintado de color.

El brujo sonrió a su vez y poniéndose solamente un par de boxers que estaban tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo, se levantó y con paso decidido caminó hacia Alec quien, sorprendiéndolo gratamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera poder sostenerlo así por siempre, como si la intimidad de la noche anterior no hubiera sido suficiente y el joven Lightwood se hubiera convertido en un adicto a la cercanía del otro hombre.

Magnus sonrió y acaricio la piel de Alec descubriendo rastros de agua marina en la piel de su amado, haciendo que sus dedos se regalaran del tacto de aquella piel suave y marcada por runas y ahora, mojada por una parte del inmenso océano que enmarcaba su abrazo. Seguramente la brisa juguetona del verano había llevado aquellas gotas de agua hacia aquel lugar. El gran brujo de Brooklyn se encargó pues de acariciar aquel trozo de mar en la piel de Alec, incapaz de decir nada, incapaz de romper aquel momento y aquel silencio con palabras innecesarias. Porque en aquel instante solo existían él y Alec, solo Alec y el sonido del mar que parecía estar cantando una canción, una canción de amor que Magnus solo podía escuchar cuando Alexander Lightwood estaba con él, entre sus brazos:

 _ **Creo que es tiempo de decirte que soy un fan de tu universo.**_

 _ **Y cada matiz de color que ofreces es diferente pero funciona en ti.**_

 _ **Soy adicto a la magia de las luces de esta ciudad.**_

 _ **Lo había sentido antes en mis venas, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.**_

 _ **Tú me dices "¿Me ves en blanco y negro? ¿Me necesitas cada día y cada noche?**_

 _ **Y yo te respondo "No quiero bailar con alguien más, y si hay oscuridad la enfrentaremos juntos porque cuando te miro a ti, veo colores"**_

 _ **Cuando te miro a ti, el mundo es de colores.**_

Blanco o negro, algunas veces gris.

Aquellos habían sido los dos tonos que habían gobernado la vida de Alec a lo largo de su vida. Sus padres decían que los Cazadores de Sombras representaban el bien, la pureza, todo lo blanco que existía en el universo y por otro lado, estaban los demás, los subterráneos, aquellos seres que contenían al mal dentro de ellos, los seres oscuros, la negrura, la oscuridad.

Él jamás hubiera pensado, por ejemplo, que los ojos dorados de un brujo le hicieran sentir que el mundo era más que la sola separación de dos colores opuestos. Aquellos ojos, aquella piel del color de la canela, todo lo que Magnus era, le habían hecho notar que en el universo existían tantos colores como almas, como anhelos. Estar así, abrazado a aquel otro cuerpo que él había descubierto la noche anterior con un dejo de nerviosismo, pero también con deseo y soltura, le había hecho notar al joven Lightwood que la vida era una compleja amalgama de colores y que la suya propia de pronto se había convertido en un arcoíris.

Aun había blanco en él, porque aquella era su naturaleza, no podía renegar de su herencia angélica, la sangre del Ángel vivía dentro de él. Sí, también había negro, porque a pesar de que Magnus alejaba aquella oscuridad con sus besos, con sus caricias, con su ternura y también con la pasión que había mostrado la noche anterior, había cosas que para Alec serían difíciles de dejar de lado, aunque si estaba junto a Magnus valía la pena despedirse de la soledad. Porque la oscuridad de la soledad había estado demasiado tiempo dentro de él pero ahora Magnus estaba alejándola poco a poco de él.

Magnus pintaba el mundo de dorado con la luz de sus ojos.

Magnus pintaba el cielo de un azul profundo, de ese azul que te llena de calma y de esperanza.

Los labios de Magnus, las manos de Magnus, las palabras que Magnus susurraba en su oído, todo aquello era una pincelada del rojo más intenso, del rojo de la pasión y del deseo colmado.

Y después, después venía el arcoíris completo con un solo beso de los labios del brujo.

Porque era como si después de tantas tormentas, Alec hubiera encontrado por fin un cielo en calma, un cielo donde encontrar paz y la certeza de que alguien podía amarlo, porque él lo sentía, se sentía amado y su corazón joven, inexperto y temeroso quería alzar la voz para decirle que él también era capaz de amar, que de hecho, había sido hecho para amar a Magnus Bane por toda la eternidad.

Alec se sonrojó ante la intensidad de ese pensamiento. Así que eso era, aquel era el inicio de la historia de un amor. Los ojos azules del muchacho buscaron el dorado de las pupilas de Magnus y poder mirarlo de ese modo directo, era como encontrar todas las respuestas a las preguntas del mundo en aquella mirada. Cada color era una respuesta. Cada color, le daba sentido a algo dentro de aquel universo que Magnus creaba para él.

Pero ¿Cómo decirle al brujo todas aquellas cosas? ¿No iba a asustarse? ¿Cómo hablarle de eternidad a alguien que sabe de aquello porque su propia vida es un infinito? ¿Qué podía Alec entregarle a aquel brujo que había visto el mundo a través de muchas épocas distintas? ¿Unos años de felicidad fugaz y después, una tristeza que no acabaría jamás porque aquella era la maldición de una vida inmortal: ver como todos a los que amaste se van, te dejan atrás, te dejan destrozado?

El muchacho se abrazó más al cuerpo de Magnus y las manos del brujo calentaron su piel, calmaron su mente. Izzy solía decirle que se limitara a vivir el presente, que no debía amargar el ahora pensando en lo que vendría o no vendría después. Bueno, pues eso es lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces. Tenía que limitarse a sentirse estúpidamente feliz porque era un cazador de sombras adulto, pero también había descubierto en él que podía ser aquel joven enamorado, Alec era también aquel chico que se había vuelto loco por un subterráneo y la verdad es que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Alec sonrió al pensar aquello y se separó un poco de Magnus para contemplar la sonrisa luminosa en los labios del brujo. Aquella sonrisa era a causa de él ¿Verdad? Alexander Lightwood era el motivo por el que Magnus Bane estaba feliz aquella mañana.

El cazador de sombras suspiró sin poder evitarlo y Magnus atrapó el aire del suspiro en sus propios labios en un beso suave que no tenía en sí nada de la urgencia quemante de los besos de la noche anterior. Era un beso intenso y aun así, delicado, un beso donde los dos estaban diciendo todo aquello que las palabras jamás llegarían a expresar.

" _Te amo, y tengo miedo de decírtelo porque si lo digo, quizá quieras irte y no estoy listo para perderte, no lo estaré jamás",_ decían los labios de Magnus.

" _También te amo, te amo y no sé cómo decirlo, no sé si a estas alturas sea correcto enunciarlo. Porque no sé cómo dar amor, no sé cómo expresarlo pero si tú me enseñas, si tú te quedas conmigo podré aprender, podré decírtelo una y mil veces…"_ decían los labios de Alec.

Y aunque los oídos de los dos no podían entender aquellas palabras sus almas sí que captaron el mensaje. Y entonces el mundo se desvaneció en medio de aquel beso y en su mundo particular, donde los dos sentían las mismas cosas, solo había lugar para la música del mar que seguía cantando aquella canción que solo un par de corazones enamorados podían llegar a escuchar:

 _ **Cada persona tiene su propia luz, algunos brillan y después se desvanecen.**_

 _ **Cada persona tiene una historia que se escribe cada día.**_

 _ **Él me dice "¿Me ves en matices de gris? ¿Me necesitas como yo te necesito a ti?**_

 _ **Yo le respondo "No quiero despertar con alguien más, solamente tú y yo podemos sentir esta quietud. Porque cuando te miro, veo colores."**_

 _ **Cuando te miro a ti, el mundo es de colores.**_

 _ **Cada vez que te miro ahora veo colores, colores que cambian.**_

 _ **Cada vez que te miro ahora, no te veo en blanco y negro, te miro en la luz más brillante.**_

-Cuando te miro… todo es de colores.- dijo Magnus y las mejillas de Alec se colorearon ante aquellas palabras que podían sonar pretenciosas pero que en los labios del brujo habían sonado como una promesa, como una declaración inmortal que el corazón del cazador de sombras jamás olvidaría.

-Yo también siento lo mismo…- dijo Alec y Magnus sonrió porque estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras significaban otra cosa. No era por las palabras en sí, era lo que querían decir sin decirlo exactamente-. Es decir… el mundo es de color a tu lado.

Los dos sonrieron sintiéndose torpes y enamorados hasta los huesos.

Aquella mañana nublada, mientras el arcoíris se desvanecía de nuevo entre los matices de gris del cielo, estaba bien ser un cursi sin remedio. Nadie más estaba escuchándolos. Nadie jamás sabría de aquella tímida declaración de amor aunque lo cierto es que las declaraciones de amor cobardes no existen. Y aquel amor estaba brotando apenas y con el paso de los días, aquellos dos hombres que seguían besándose como si de su beso dependiera la existencia del universo, le llamarían a aquel sentimiento por su nombre y harían de él un cantico que repetirían hasta el final de sus vidas una y otra vez…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Colors- OneRepublic**

 **NDA: Recuerden que estas historias no están ligadas, ubico este momento durante el viaje alrededor del mundo de Magnus y Alec. Por cierto, toda esta miel literaria fue culpa de esta perfecta canción de OneRepublic que para mí es la más hermosa del nuevo disco. Vayan y escuchenla por favor, es shlkahdklsahdlkashdlksa¡ Ryan Tedder tuvo la culpa de esto :D**


	10. I m yours

**10\. I´m yours.**

Aquel invierno los huesos de Alec parecían dispuestos a recordarle a cada segundo que pasaba que su cuerpo había envejecido definitivamente. Su endemoniado esqueleto que estaba resintiendo ya las innumerables batallas que había luchado, dolía como un mudo recordatorio de que los golpes de su juventud eran los dolores de su vejez.

Aquella situación era algo inminente, algo que ni los glamours más potentes de Magnus quien siempre insistía en pintar sus cabellos del juvenil color negro que siempre los había pintado y que contrastaban de un modo precioso con sus brillantes ojos azules podían detener.

Alec estaba envejeciendo, él sabía que su vida mortal se acercaba lentamente a su fin y aunque aquello era triste, aunque aquello todavía le causaba un afilado dolor en el corazón, un dolor que tenía que convivir con aquel otro dolor sordo que la partida de Jace le había dejado, el hombre no podía quejarse, había vivido una larga y fructífera vida al lado de Magnus Bane, de su Magnus Bane de sonrisa eternamente juvenil y amor incondicional que lo había acompañado por muchos años.

¿Cuántos eran? A veces la mente de Alec le jugaba malas pasadas y hacia que confundiera fechas y rostros. Muchos cazadores de sombras jóvenes se acercaban a él para comentar algunas de las batallas más cruentas de la guerra contra Valentine o la guerra Oscura y él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo denodado para poder comprender lo que aquellos chicos y chicas detallaban emocionados, felices de estar frente a uno de los guerreros más famosos y habilidosos de la historia de los hijos del Ángel.

Y es que Alec suponía que los detalles de aquellas guerras, que los datos que a todos les resultaban tan importantes en realidad no lo eran. Para él no era importante recordar el dolor de cada batalla, él había olvidado todas aquellas heridas porque su mente y su corazón estaban más ocupados en guardar a fuego dentro de él todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de los besos y caricias de Magnus, del olor de Magnus, del color de los ojos de Magnus.

Y es que una de las ventajas de envejecer, pensaba Alec, era que todos los años de experiencia acumulados te enseñaban a decidir qué era importante recordar de verdad y qué no. Sí, él era algo parecido a un héroe épico pero aquello no importaba demasiado, él estaba seguro de que cualquier otro cazador de sombras que hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo que él, quizá un poco más. Alec estaba seguro que lo verdaderamente heroico de su vida era haber luchado por Magnus, era haber peleado hasta el final para poder compartir el mundo a su lado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del cazador de sombras. Aquella tarde fría de principios de noviembre había tenido que quedarse solo en el departamento ya que Magnus estaba ocupado convocando a un demonio menor para una compañía de seguros que quería evitar la quiebra. La verdad era que ni él ni Magnus necesitaban el dinero que el brujo iba a recibir, pero Magnus decía que necesitaba ejercitar su magia para no perderla.

Además, Max iría con él, a Max le encantaba trabajar junto a su padre por lo que aquella tarde, Alec esperaba que su esposo y su hijo cenaran con él. Hacía mucho que no tenían una cena en familia, no desde que Max decidiera hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo y Rafael, su otro hijo, decidiera quedarse a vivir en Alicante aprendiendo de política y relaciones con los subterráneos pues el joven cazador de sombras quería continuar con el trabajo de Alec.

Ojalá Rafael también pudiera venir, pensó Alec y suspiró. A veces aun le costaba creer que sus pequeños hijos hubieran crecido tan aprisa, a veces era increíble verlos convertidos en hombres confiados y felices que habían tenido la dicha de crecer en un mundo libre de guerras, en un mundo que cambiaba poco a poco y en donde los hijos del ángel y los subterráneos habían aprendido a vivir si no en el completo acuerdo, al menos en una atmosfera respetuosa en la que no había hecho falta recurrir a las armas para defender los ideales de unos y de otros.

Sí, sin duda Alec tenía una buena vida, y quizá por eso le resultaba complicado pensar que un día, quizá muy pronto, tendría que despedirse de todo aquello: de su familia, de su arco, de Magnus… Vaya, el brujo no había estado más de dos horas fuera de la casa pero él lo extrañaba, cómo lo extrañaba en ese momento.

Alec suspiró y decidió preparar un café para que sus manos entraran en calor. Magnus había dicho que regresaría pronto, invocar a un demonio menor jamás era un trabajo complicado y mientras Alec preparaba el café imágenes de su vida en común con el brujo empezaron a dibujarse y a inundar su alma a cuenta gotas. Alec recordaba la primera vez que lo había mirado, el modo en el que los ojos dorados de aquel ser lo habían contemplado haciéndolo sentir el ser más especial del universo, haciéndole sentirse único y maravilloso por ser quien era sin necesidad de ser alguien más.

El cazador sonrió ante aquel recuerdo de su ser de diecisiete años enfrentándose al misterio de la mirada de un brujo centenario que lo había encontrado atractivo y digno de ser amado a él y solo a él… ¿Qué habría visto Magnus aquella primera vez? ¿Por qué él le había parecido suficiente? ¿Por qué, si Magnus hubiera podido tener a quien el brujo hubiera querido, lo había elegido a él para formar una familia, para casarse con él pero más que eso, para unir sus almas más allá de la vida mortal de Alec? ¿Por qué un ser tan maravilloso como Magnus había decidido amarlo a él, a él quien nunca esperó encontrar el amor y que sin embargo se había rendido a él después de un largo camino?

Después de tantos años de vida en común, Alec no tenía una respuesta concreta para aquellas preguntas, pero decidió no cuestionarlo más. El amor que Magnus y él sentían era quizá un misterio insondable del universo y de todas sus dimensiones y a veces a los misterios, más que intentar desentrañarlos o entenderlos, hay que aceptarlos. Aceptar que no tienen una razón de ser, aceptar que algunos misterios, como el mar o como el amor, se hicieron para vivirse y no para revelarse.

" _Lo amo y soy suyo, eso es bastante para mí. Él me ama, él es mío, eso es todo lo que necesito saber"_ , pensó Alec y la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más amplia.

Los dos se amaban, claro que todavía se amaban. Magnus se lo decía cada mañana al despertar y cada noche, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro. Magnus lo amaba sin condiciones, sin pedirle que cambiara algo, aceptando la condición mortal de Alec como quien acepta que el cielo es azul y no hay modo de cambiarlo.

Cuando las primeras arrugas habían empezado a aparecer en su rostro y sus cabellos oscuros se empezaron a pintar de plata, Alec de verdad se había preocupado pensando que el cuerpo de un viejo no sería ya suficiente para el siempre joven y hermoso Magnus Bane, pero cuando Alec le había hablado de sus preocupaciones a su esposo, el brujo había reído y había hecho reír a Alec con la respuesta que él le había dado.

-Si ese es el problema, entonces envejeceré contigo- le había dicho Magnus con seriedad-. Estoy seguro de que cuando me veas cambiar, tú serás el que querrá el divorcio porque admítelo, Lightwood, te casaste conmigo solo porque soy guapo.

Y entonces, haciendo uso de un glamour potente, uno que solo un Gran Brujo podía sostener, Magnus hizo que su rostro siempre juvenil fuera distorsionándose hasta tomar el aspecto de un hombre mayor que sin embargo seguía pareciendo atractivo y cuya mirada traviesa seguía siendo la misma de la que Alec se había enamorado.

Al inicio, Alec tuvo ganas de replicar pero al ver la reacción de Magnus al verse en el espejo y soltar un suspiro asustado, el cazador de sombras no pudo hacer otra cosa más que doblarse de risa y correr a abrazar a Magnus quien no paraba de decir que era traumático haber envejecido mil décadas en dos minutos. Alec acarició su rostro y besando sus labios le dijo al brujo que no hacía falta envejecer juntos, estaban viviendo juntos y amándose juntos y Magnus había sonreído y besándolo de lleno en los labios le había dicho a Alec que aquello, envejecer, era algo que solo podía haber hecho por él.

Así pues, Magnus se había habituado al disfraz de hombre mayor, un disfraz que terminaba desvaneciéndose en medio de la noche pero que él se ocupaba de renovar día con día para acompañar a Alec en aquella experiencia en la que no quería dejarlo solo. Habían prometido estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas y Magnus quería vivir aquellos cambios de la mano de Alec.

-Hey, soy un silver fox endemoniadamente sexy- había dicho Magnus cuando Alec le había pedido que dejara de usar el glamour-. La edad también tiene su encanto, amor mío, te lo juro.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues pintando mi cabello de negro?- había preguntado Alec con una sonrisa divertida.

-Porque azul y negro es mi combinación favorita- había dicho Magnus besándolo en los labios-. Y no te permito que me quites el placer de tenerla, vamos Alexander, dejé que tuviéramos dos hijos cuando sabías que los niños no eran mi cosa favorita, así que a cambio de ese sacrificio (no le digas a mis chicos que dije esto, de seguro Max querrá echarme una maldición) concédeme al menos el capricho de seguir viendo el contraste de tus ojos azules con tu cabello negro, ese es el motivo por el cual me enamoré de ti…

-¿Solo por eso?- había preguntado Alec sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y porque eres el mejor cazador de sombras de la historia- dijo Magnus siguiéndole el juego a su esposo-. Y porque en 400 años de vida, eres lo único que ha valido la pena, eres la única persona que siempre me ha hecho feliz…

Alec sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel día. Le gustaba que Magnus le dijera aquellas cosas, le gustaba que Magnus le dijera que lo amaba una y otra vez, le gustaba que Magnus lo acariciara con ternura y con pasión, una pasión que no había disminuido con el paso de los años y que si bien, solía terminar ahora con noches perezosas en las que los dos se abrazaban en la cama mientras contemplaban las estrellas a través del techo, las mismas estrellas bajo las cuales se habían jurado estar juntos en Alicante, las mimas estrellas que Magnus había hecho aparecer el día de su baile de bodas, seguía siendo la misma con la que los dos habían gastado noches enteras besando y acariciando el cuerpo del otro.

El cazador de sombras bebió un sorbo de café y con el mando a distancia, encendió el aparato de sonido de última generación que Max y Rafael habían insistido en comprar cuando eran adolescentes y que les había causado a él y a Magnus varios dolores de cabeza al escuchar la estridente música que a los chicos Lightwood-Bane les encantaba escuchar todos los días. Alec había detestado el aparato en los primeros días, pero después, conforme los chicos ampliaban sus gustos musicales y conocían el amor, las canciones ruidosas fueron transmutando en baladas alegres y sencillas que no eran un dolor de cabeza y que hacían que Alec se sintiera convocado por la letra o la melodía de una canción que hacía que pensara en Magnus.

Y aquella canción que sonaba ahora, era una de ella. Era una canción suave y llena de amor, sin duda alguna una de las canciones más bellas que Alexander Lightwood había escuchado en su vida. Así que sin dejar de sonreír e imaginando que Magnus estaba ahí para escuchar aquella canción con él, el hombre se dejó llevar por aquellas palabras y por la música que lo transportaba como un conjuro hacia los brazos de Magnus Bane:

 _ **Tocas mis ojos cansados y dibujas el mapa de mi rostro línea por línea.**_

 _ **Y de algún modo, envejecer a tu lado se siente bien.**_

 _ **Te escucho con cuidado porque ya no soy tan listo.**_

 _ **Envuelvo tus pensamientos en obras de arte y ellos adornan las paredes de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Quizá no tengo el tacto más suave.**_

 _ **Quizá no digo las palabras precisas.**_

 _ **Quizá no soy bastante para ti pero soy tuyo.**_

 _ **Y aunque mis bordes son afilados y nunca parezco ser suficiente.**_

 _ **Quizá no parezco ser digno de ti, pero soy tuyo.**_

 _ **Tú curaste mis heridas a través del tiempo.**_

 _ **Tú abrazaste mi alma y amaste mi mente.**_

 _ **Eres el único ángel en mi vida.**_

 _ **Y el día en el que lloré y me sentí débil yo seguí siendo un guerrero en tus ojos.**_

 _ **Quizá no tengo el tacto más suave.**_

 _ **Quizá no digo las palabras precisas.**_

 _ **Quizá no soy bastante para ti pero soy tuyo.**_

 _ **Y aunque mis bordes son afilados y nunca parezco ser suficiente.**_

 _ **Aunque no parezca encajar a tu lado.**_

 _ **Quizá no parezco ser digno de ti, pero soy tuyo.**_

-Y yo soy para ti- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas y Alec no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Magnus había llegado minutos antes y había envuelto sus brazos en su espalda. A Alec aquella cercanía le parecía reconfortante, seguía siendo una de esas cosas de las que nunca podría tener suficiente. Magnus había apoyado su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros y sus labios habían besado su mejilla. Claro que aquella seguía siendo una buena vida, siempre lo sería si Magnus seguía ahí a su lado, diciéndole que siempre sería suyo del mismo modo en el que Alec jamás podría pertenecerle a alguien más.

-¿Sigues pensando cosas tristes mientras no estoy en casa, Alexander?- preguntó Magnus sentándose frente a su esposo, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules que parecían incapaces de envejecer.

En ellos seguía brillando el mismo fulgor juvenil que había atrapado al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn muchos años (bueno, no tantos) atrás. Su Alec seguía siendo el mismo Alec de siempre aunque a éste le gustara pensar tonterías cuando él se ausentaba por unas cuantas horas de su departamento.

-Te quitaste el glamour- dijo Alec con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?- dijo Magnus sorprendido y buscando un espejo se dio cuenta de que Alec tenía razón, el glamour que lo hacía un hombre mayor de la misma edad que su esposo se había desvanecido-. ¡Maldito Caleb, ese demonio hijo de…! Bueno, en realidad no sé si los demonios tienen madre pero si la tienen, no debe ser nada agradable. Como sea, no me lo quité yo, ese demonio no dejaba de reírse de mi intento por parecer mortal, debió parecerle encantador desvanecer mi glamour como venganza por despertarlo hoy, no te preocupes Alexander, dame dos segundos para ponerlo de nuevo y…

-No, déjalo…- dijo Alec recreándose en el rostro sin arrugas y los ojos brillantes de gato de su esposo quien lo miraba sorprendido-. Déjalo al menos un minuto ¿qué quieres? Tenías razón cuando dijiste que solo me casé contigo porque eres guapo, déjame verte, Magnus.

-Así que te gusta verme, ¿eh?- dijo Magnus riendo divertido.

-Y no solo verte, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿cierto?- dijo Alec tomando su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras, Alexander Lightwood- dijo Magnus sonriendo-. Tú sabes que quieras lo que quieras, mi única respuesta para ti siempre será un sí. Y si quieres ver a mi yo siempre guapo, adelante… aunque ¿No crees que llevo demasiada ropa encima?

-Estás perfecto como siempre- dijo Alec suspirando una vez más sin poder creer que de verdad aquel hermoso ser fuera suyo.

-Me encanta cuando me dices esas cosas así…- dijo el brujo riendo complacido-. Menos mal que Max decidió ir por comida, antes de que llegue tenemos media hora para ser un viejo matrimonio terriblemente enamorado, así que, adelante mi Alec, hagamos cosas sucias como mirarnos a los ojos y decirnos que nos amamos…

-Te amaré por siempre, Magnus Bane- dijo Alec con seriedad a pesar del tono bromistas que Magnus había usado.

-Y yo te amaré por siempre a ti, Alexander Lightwood- dijo Magnus sin poder evitar suspirar-. Soy tuyo, créeme, no seré de nadie más incluso si te pierdo y aunque eso suceda, seguiré siendo tuyo hasta que pueda encontrarte otra vez.

-Entonces siempre desearé que me encuentres- dijo Alec con una sonrisa llena de esperanza que erizó la piel del brujo-. Pero aun no me has perdido, así que… dejemos de despedirnos antes de tiempo y sigue diciendo que me amas, estúpido brujo cursi.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu estúpido brujo pervertido?- dijo Magnus con gesto serio, suspirando con falsa tristeza-. Mira en lo que me has convertido Alexander…

Los dos se echaron a reír felices de estar juntos, felices de poder seguir diciendo aquellas cosas, felices de poder seguir compartiendo su vida sin importar que el final de ella estuviera cada vez más cerca. Porque ellos dos sabían muy bien que algunas veces, cuando uno ama como amaban ellos, no había que temer el final sino disfrutar del camino, el camino que les pertenecía a los dos del mismo modo en el que los dos se pertenecían el uno al otro y se pertenecerían por siempre.

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: I´m yours- The Script**


	11. Moonlight

**11\. Moonlight**

 _ **Miramos la puesta de sol, estoy aquí en tus brazos.**_

 _ **Y la música suena pero no la escucharemos esta noche.**_

 _ **Cada mirada, cada caricia, hacen que quiera darte mi corazón.**_

 _ **Voy a fundirme contigo, quédate a mi lado.**_

 _ **Porque nunca había pensado que pudieras tener luz de luna en tus manos.**_

 _ **No hasta que te sostuve junto a mí bajo la luz de la luna.**_

La luz de la luna entraba a raudales por la ventana del mismo modo en el que la brisa del mar, salada y fresca, se colaba hacia el lugar en el que los dos hombres se miraban a los ojos como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido de pronto. Aquella canción parecía provenir del mar como la voz de un presagio, como el aviso de que algo nuevo sucedería entre los dos amantes que en aquel momento se miraban a los ojos como si quisieran saber si lo que decía la canción que había traído el viento era cierto.

Algo importante estaba a punto de suceder, los dos sabían eso.

La respiración de Alec sonaba agitada, golpeaba la piel desnuda del pecho de Magnus, quien, con las piernas a los costados del chico de los ojos azules, se quedaba perdido en la mirada de aquel cazador de sombras que había llegado a su vida para cambiarlo todo, para llenarlo de amor aun si ese amor no había sido enunciado del todo.

Pero las palabras parecían importar poco aquella noche, ellos podían sentirlo. No había nada más que decir, pero había muchas horas de oscuridad que iluminar con el calor de sus cuerpos, con la húmeda candidez de cada beso que se habían prodigado desde el momento en el que los dos habían llegado de la playa.

La verdad era que Alec estaba nervioso, sí, era un cazador de sombras adulto que había luchado siempre contra demonios sin pestañear siquiera, pero aquella mirada intensa de Magnus que más que una interrogante, encerraba una petición, hacia que su sangre hirviera, que todo su cuerpo se sintiera embargado de calor y de deseo a partes iguales.

Sí, había deseo en él.

Alec deseaba saber qué seguía después de que los besos en los labios dejaran de ser suficientes ¿Había más partes del cuerpo de Magnus que podría besar? Aquel pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara con fuerza y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios del brujo quien en ese momento estaba pensando que los ojos azules de Alec Lightwood se parecían mucho al cielo estrellado de verano cuya luna parecía transformar la piel de Alec en plata liquida al reflejarse en ella. Aquello era hermoso, todo era hermoso y se moría de ganas por seguir adelante con lo que su deseo le dictaba hacer, pero en medio de tantos besos y caricias ardientes había tenido que detenerse.

Alec, tenía que pensar en Alec.

Porque todo en aquella historia de amor había sido lento, muy lento, y Magnus temía que la explosión de llamas que siempre sentía en su piel al estar cerca de Alec terminara por asustar al joven quien, debajo de él, temblaba y Magnus se preguntó si aquel temblor era de miedo o de deseo puro, un deseo que el brujo estaba apenas conteniendo ¿Y si Alec quería que parara, tendría él la fuerza suficiente para detenerse una vez más? ¿Alec de verdad quería que se detuviera?

No, Alec no quería que se detuviera.

Las manos del cazador de sombras tocaron su rostro, atrayéndolo a él en un nuevo beso que, aunque era más suave y menos alocado que los que hasta ese momento habían compartido tenía en sí una sola petición un solo anhelo. Era como si en aquel beso, sin palabras, Alec estuviera pidiéndole que llegaran hasta el final de toda aquella situación, era como si los labios de Alec exigieran saber qué seguía cuando las caricias por encima de la ropa dejaban de ser suficientes para sentirte cerca de la primer persona que te ha hecho desear adéntrate a conocer lo que hasta entonces era desconocido.

Era como si los labios del cazador de sombras estuvieran preguntándole, " _Magnus ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Qué pasará cuando tus manos me desnuden y yo desnude tu cuerpo y quiera tocarlo, quiera entregarme a ti? ¿Está bien que quiera entregarme a ti aun cuando no sé nada de entrega, ni de cómo hacer esto porque es la primera vez en la que quiero estar así de cerca con alguien? ¿Qué pasará, Magnus, cuando quiera tenerte dentro de mí? ¿Será suficiente para ti, yo soy suficiente para ti?"_

-Claro que eres suficiente- dijo Magnus como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del joven Lightwood-. Puede que haya hecho esto antes, muchas veces, más veces de las que te gustaría escuchar pero… pero nadie más me había hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir Alec y eso, eso es tan nuevo para mí como esto lo es para ti…

Alec asintió sintiendo que la urgencia en su entrepierna iba a terminar quemándolo, haciéndolo explotar. Las palabras de Magnus habían hecho que las llamas de su cuerpo se alzaran triunfantes y los latidos de su corazón lo urgían a ser valiente de una vez. Tenía que seguir adelante, las dudas de su mente se desvanecieron por completo dejando lugar solamente para la curiosidad de su corazón y la curiosidad de sus manos que se colaron por debajo de la ropa del brujo quien sonrió sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Había llegado el momento, aquella noche, Alec Lightwood estaba a punto de conocer el amor entre sus brazos.

Magnus sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, queriendo que aquel momento se quedara en la memoria de Alexander Lightwood para siempre, aun si aquella tanda de caricias y besos no era el inicio de un "juntos por siempre", aun si llegaba el momento en el que los dos tendrían que separarse, él quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Fue por eso que Magnus se levantó del sillón en el que los dos habían estado besándose hasta la extenuación y llevó al muchacho hacia su habitación de la segunda planta, donde una cama circular iluminada solamente por la luz de aquella luna brillante y orgullosa se derramaba entre las sabanas como si les señalara el camino a la tierra prometida a aquel par de amantes que estaban a punto de descubrirse el uno al otro.

Alec tembló al ver la cama y Magnus apretó sus dedos entrelazados a los del Cazador de sombras que si bien, deseaba aquello con todo el corazón, también tenía miedo de no estar a la altura. Porque él quería que Magnus se sintiera feliz, que Magnus pudiera sentir esa energía pura que atravesaba sus venas calentándolo todo.

Al sentir el temblor, Magnus pensó que era mejor que él tranquilizara a Alec, por eso, de forma suave, son soltarlo de la mano, guio al chico hacia la cama y dejó que su cuerpo cayera entre las sabanas. Magnus trepó por su cuerpo una vez más y lo besó de lleno en los labios, beso que Alec devolvió con ansia contenida. El miedo se había desvanecido, y mientras Magnus abría su camisa blanca, mientras las manos del brujo empezaban a desnudarlo con suavidad Alec se dio cuenta de que las preguntas que se había hecho antes, estaban a punto de ser respondidas por eso hombre quien, besando su pecho ahora, envolviendo su lengua en sus pezones, desaprecia su camiseta con un chasquido de sus dedos y hacia lo mismo con su pantalón corto que se desvaneció en el aire por arte de magia.

Magnus sonrió y Alec tembló una vez más, pero esta vez el temblor era lujuria pura porque el hombre de sus sueños lo había desnudado y estaba ahora encima de él quitándose lenta y provocativamente la suave camisa de seda transparente que se desvaneció también como si jamás hubiera existido, al igual que su bóxer oscuro.

Fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban completamente desnudos uno frente al otro, sus pieles sin ropa alguna que las cubriera, brillaban con intensidad bajo aquella luna que sería testigo de una entrega de amor, de un acto que se había repetido a lo largo de los siglos como un encuentro entre cuerpos pero en ese caso, en el caso particular de Alec y Magnus los dos estaban seguros que era más que una relación corporal: se trataba también de dos almas que se encontrarían la una a la otra por medio de besos y caricias interminables, de eso trataba.

Magnus comenzó a moverse encima de la erección de Alec, rozándola con la suya propia mientras su cuerpo subía por los costados del joven Lightwood que no pudo evitar gemir y atraer hacia si el rostro del brujo para besarlo profundamente mientras él lo acariciaba y en medio del silencio de la habitación la canción que los dos habían escuchado antes empezaba a sonar con el mar como música de fondo y el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y de sus besos creando magia con los rayos de la luna que parecía protegerlos aquella noche:

 _ **Beso las puntas de sus dedos, deseando que él sea solo mío.**_

 _ **Él hace que la música suene a través de su mirada.**_

 _ **Pone sus labios sobre mi cuello, hace que quiera entregarle mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **Me estoy enamorando de ti, cariño, y simplemente no puedo detenerme.**_

 _ **Porque nunca había pensado que pudieras tener luz de luna en tus manos.**_

 _ **No hasta que te sostuve junto a mí, tú eres mi luz de luz de luna.**_

 _ **Él sabe lo que quiere.**_

 _ **Él me hace bailar.**_

 _ **Intento tranquilizarme, pero sus besos hacen que cancele mis planes.**_

 _ **Dulce como el caramelo pero más que solo un hombre.**_

 _ **Él sabe qué es lo que hace cuando me tiene en sus brazos y me llama luz de luna también.**_ _  
_

La canción del mar pareció terminarse y después de aquel largo beso, los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, mirándose sí porque algo en ellos todavía creía que el otro era sólo una ilusión, que no era cierto que los dos estarían así, de aquel modo, piel con piel por fin después de lo que parecía una eternidad de tiempo para un brujo inmortal y toda una vida para un hijo del ángel.

Pero no, aquello no era una ilusión, aquello era más que una fantasía… los dos eran reales, los dos eran carne y sangre llamándose poderosamente el uno el otro. Los dos eran alma y corazón pidiéndole a los dos unirse en aquel momento en cuerpo y alma de una vez.

Fue Alec el que tomó la iniciativa en aquel momento. Su mano izquierda acarició el rostro perfecto de piel color canela, labios rosas y ojos dorados con ligeros toques esmeraldinos de su compañero quien dejó que sus parpados cayeran para sumirse en la nebulosa feliz en la que las caricias de Alexander Lightwood convertían al mundo. Los dedos del joven Lightwood siguieron tocándolo con un poco de timidez, algo temblorosos. Los dedos del muchacho bajaban desde sus mejillas a su cuello y de ahí hasta su pecho duro y cálido en el que Alec pareció entretenerse como si quisiera aprender toda la geografía de aquel otro cuerpo para poder dibujar un mapa después.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn tembló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y una llamarada de pasión pura lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando los labios de Alec lo atraparon una vez más en un beso cadencioso y suave que decía todo lo que las palabras jamás podrían decir. Los labios de Magnus invitaban a Alec a olvidarse del miedo, mientras las manos del chico seguían con su trabajo de acariciarlo de aquel modo lento que volvía loco al brujo en aquel justo instante. Porque aunque Alec temblaba, aunque nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de estar piel con piel con alguien, la persona que estaba al lado suyo era Magnus Bane, la persona que le había hecho pensar en la posibilidad de tener amor en su vida y eso era todo lo que él sabía.

Así que mientras la lengua de Alec sometía a la de Magnus en aquella salvaje danza que pronto hizo jadear a los dos muchachos, los dedos del joven Lightwood empezaron a pellizcar de un modo tímido pero constante la piel de los pezones del brujo quien, aunque notaba inexperiencia en los dedos de su compañero, no podía quejarse de aquellas tímidas pero ardientes caricias.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Alec deslizó las manos por el vientre plano de Magnus, por su espalda y por sus costados hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Quería sentirlo, quería tocarlo, quería saber cómo era rendirse ante él y eso es lo que haría porque ya no entendía a qué le temía tanto. Las manos del cazador de sombras tocaron tanta piel como pudieron, se deslizaron por la suavidad de los pectorales de Magnus quien sentía hervir su sangre con el tacto frío de Alec sobre su piel; los dedos del pelinegro se aferraron a los hombros del brujo tratando de memorizar su forma, el modo en el que la curva de esa zona del cuerpo de Magnus bajaba hasta el inicio de sus brazos que seguían quietos sobre su cintura.

Magnus se sentía enfebrecido, la suave torpeza de Alec al tocarlo era simplemente encantadora pero las manos del pelinegro también iban empezando a tomar confianza. Después de explorar la parte superior de su cuerpo, las manos de Alec comenzaron a rondar sus caderas y aquel trozo de carne que palpitaba creciendo entre los dedos del joven Lightwood quien comenzaba a palpar la dureza de su erección. Magnus perdió el aliento con aquellas caricias y a modo de devolverle el mismo placer a Alec, el brujo se encontró besando el cuello de su amado, cerca de la marca de aquella runa que siempre le había parecido endemoniadamente sexy. Alec soltó un gemido suave al sentir los labios de Magnus en aquella zona y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias. Aquello era placer puro, ahora entendía perfectamente porqué todo mundo hacia un alboroto con todo aquello.

-Tómame, Magnus…- dijo Alec enunciando por primera vez los deseos que lo habían estado llenando en aquel viaje, su voz jadeante y llena de deseo hizo que los vellos del cuerpo del brujo se pusieran de punta al igual que su miembro que punzaba dolorosamente en su entrepierna ávido de las dulces caricias de Alexander Lightwood- sigue enseñándome que el amor es posible, que puedo llegar a conocerlo a tu lado. Sigue enseñándome que el amor es placer y no dolor…

Aquella última frase que escapó de los labios de Alec como una confesión que nadie más escucharía jamás, fue todo lo que Magnus necesitó para poder seguir adelante. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn dejó que sus labios encontraran de nuevo los de Alec y succionándolos con pasión arrebatada, olvidándose un poco de la ternura de los primeros besos, guío las manos del pelinegro hacia su dolorosa erección. Alec se sintió animado y aceptado de pronto. Todo lo que le había dicho Magnus era verdad: ya no quería sentir miedo, quería conocer la experiencia del amor en su totalidad, quería decir "te amo" con su cuerpo, porque hacerlo con palabras siempre sería algo demasiado difícil para él.

Así que, guiado solo por su instinto natural, abandonó de nuevo los labios de Magnus para poder seguir explorando su piel, una piel que el joven Lightwood estaba empezando a encontrar sumamente apetecible pues el brujo soltaba pequeños sonidos extasiados cuando él recorría la forma palpitante de su yugular, dejando que su lengua se llenara del sabor salado de esa piel y que sus labios, sintieran debajo de ellos el latido de un corazón inmortal que también había decidido entregarse a él sin medir las consecuencias. Y aunque Magnus seguía acariciando al muchacho que parecía haberse olvidado del miedo, había decidido quedarse quieto, dejando que fuera Alec quien lo descubriera poco a poco.

Porque Alec se sentía como un explorador. La piel desnuda de Magnus, iluminada todavía por la luna, lo tentaba a seguir adelante. Los dedos del chico recorrían una y mil veces aquella piel trazando caminos, tratando de memorizar con su tacto la intrincada geografía de aquel cuerpo. Alec se deleitaba ahora succionando los pezones del brujo, dejando rastros de humedad con su saliva por esos pectorales y por el vientre marcado y duro de su compañero.

El cazador de sombras también sentía que su respiración agitada subía de intensidad a medida que sus labios seguían bajando con rumbo al sur, al inicio de la erección de Magnus, deleitándose en la forma en la que la espalda del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se arqueó cuando sus labios se acercaron a la forma dura de su pene que pareció crecer de pronto al sentir aquella pequeña boca regalando besos por toda su longitud.

Alec jamás había hecho eso, aunque Magnus lo había hecho antes para él y en aquel momento descubrió que era posible sentir placer también al hacerlo, y es que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al saberse besando aquella parte tan íntima de la anatomía de Magnus quien, dejó que el joven Lightwood se hincara delante de él, entre sus piernas, dejándolo acariciar el largo de éstas a medida que su boca iba descendiendo de su glande hinchado y rojo hasta la piel rugosa y extremadamente sensible de sus testículos.

-¡Oh Alexander…!- dijo el brujo cerrando los ojos al sentir que el pelinegro jugaba con la punta de su miembro, lamiéndolo con su lengua, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Magnus temblara porque había imaginado aquel momento muchas veces y ahora era real.

Alec estaba ahí, hincado frente a él, su pequeña boca abriéndose alrededor de su pene erecto, resbalando por él con timidez pero también don determinación, haciéndole pensar a Magnus que aquella era una visión hermosa que llevaba más sangre hacia su pene y le hacía perder el aliento. Porque Alec era un ángel, un ángel que podía hacer que incluso un acto como aquel pareciera puro.

Porque la humedad de la boca de su amado lo rodeaba ahora y Magnus sabía que no debía abusar de su buena suerte por lo que contuvo las ganas de empezar a mover sus caderas hacia la boca de Alec. No quería asustarlo, quería que aquel joven siguiera descubriéndolo, quería seguir sintiendo la ternura febril con la que Alexander Lightwood besaba su pene erecto, seguir contemplando el rubor en esas mejillas hinchadas, perderse en la sensación de esos labios succionándolo. Y la boca de Alec siguió bajando por su piel, llenándose de él, amenazando con hacerlo perder la cordura de un momento a otro porque, aunque se notaba la inexperiencia del joven Lightwood, seguía siendo él, era él y las emociones que sentía se multiplicaban mil veces al saberlo.

Era Alec, era su Alexander quien poco a poco estaba acercándolo a la cima del placer.

Magnus empezó a hiperventilar, sus manos se aferraban a la sabana de seda de la cama. El brujo empezó a acariciar los cabellos oscuros del otro joven, contemplando también como las manos de Alec resbalaban por si propia piel para poder tocarse… y aquella visión hizo que Magnus tratara de regularizar el ritmo de su respiración porque no quería que Alec sintiera que sólo él quería ser complacido, así que, el brujo puso una mano sobre las mejilla de su amado indicándole que él ya había tenido suficiente diversión.

Alec tembló un poco sabiendo que Magnus quería tocarlo ahora pero ese temblor obedecía más al deseo que al temor. Regalándole al miembro de su compañero una última y larga lamida que dejó escurrir la saliva del pelinegro hacia la piel caliente de los testículos totalmente inflamados del brujo, el chico se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo que temblaba de placer debajo del suyo. Magnus sintió un último estremecimiento. De verdad le parecía irreal que Alec le hubiera regalado una de las mejores experiencias de sexo oral que hubiera tenido en cuatrocientos años de vida.

-¿Lo hice… lo hice bien?- dijo Alec de forma tímida cuando Magnus lo levantó hacia él y lo sentó sobre su regazo desnudo, haciendo que su erección se rozara con la del brujo que sonreía complacido.

- _Alexander…-_ dijo Magnus con un susurro lleno de pasión que terminó en el justo instante en el que empezó a besar el cuello del joven Lightwood al tiempo que su mano derecha acariciaba su creciente erección provocando que Alec soltara un gemido alto que hizo que el brujo mordiera un poco su cuello dejando en él una marca- eres perfecto, lo hiciste de maravilla… ¡Tu boca, tu boca es maravillosa! Eres tan hermoso y sensual… ¡Oh mi Alec!

-Magnus…- dijo el joven Lightwood con las mejillas encendidas empezando a ver estrellas por el modo en el que los dientes del brujo seguían aferrándose a su piel y la forma cadenciosa de la mano de su amante sobre su miembro chorreante de líquido pre-seminal- Mi estúpido brujo pervertido…

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Magnus con el pulso elevado a mil por hora pues la forma entrecortada en la que Alec había pronunciado aquellas palabras bastaba para hacerlo sentir tan caliente como el infierno- dilo de nuevo, dilo…

- _Estúpido brujo pervertido, eres mío… Mi Magnus-_ dijo Alec mirando a los ojos a Magnus quien había dejado de besarlo simplemente para ver cómo las palabras tomaban forma en su boca-. Eres mío y yo soy tuyo, hazme tuyo…

La sangre de Magnus Bane ardió al escuchar las palabras de Alexander Lightwood. Hacerlo suyo, ser de él, claro que quería ser suyo, jamás había deseado algo con tanta intensidad. Fue por eso que tratando de hacer de aquella experiencia una primera vez agradable para los dos, Magnus volvió a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo encima del suyo volviendo a tomar los labios del cazador de sombras en un beso apasionado, juntando también entre su mano su erección y la de su compañero, haciéndolas chocar mientras sus labios mordían los de Alec y éste acariciaba sus mejillas y su cuello, volviendo a pellizcar sus pezones.

El beso pareció alargarse una eternidad hasta que Magnus colocó uno de los cojines más cercanos sobre la cama y con sumo cuidado, el brujo dejó que el pecho de Alec descansara sobre el cojín, haciendo que el trasero del pelinegro quedara a su completa disposición. Alec se dejó hacer, en medio de la pasión toda vergüenza había desaparecido y en seguida extrañó la cercanía del cuerpo del Gran brujo de Brooklyn quien estaba al borde pero decidió aguantar un poco más para poder hacerle conocer a Alec lo que el placer físico podía llegar a ser.

Alec tembló cuando sintió que Magnus se recostaba encima de él, su boca soltando aire caliente encima de sus labios, besándolo de manera rápida para empezar a acariciar su pecho al tiempo que el brujo dejaba que Alec sintiera el calor de su erección en medio de sus nalgas. El joven Lightwood gimió al sentir aquella dureza contra su piel, Magnus la hacía resbalar al tiempo que sus labios besaban su cuello y mientras eso pasaba Alec había empezado a sudar y a desear sentir aquella dureza hundiéndose en él, penetrándolo lentamente, resbalando en su interior para poder terminar con aquel calor, con un calor que se parecía demasiado a algo que la gente llamaba amor.

Y es que… ¿qué otra cosa podía ser aquello? Las manos de Magnus seguían tocando su pene erguido que pedía una tregua sintiéndose a punto de estallar. Los labios del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn seguían resbalando ahora por su nuca y por la línea de su columna vertebral produciendo sonidos de succión que tenían a Alec sintiéndose como un carbón al rojo vivo. Porque Magnus sabía lo que hacía, porque sus caricias eran lentas y sumamente placenteras pero nada comparado con la sensación sublime de la lengua del brujo resbalando desde su espalda baja hacia el inicio de su ano donde, aquella lengua experimentada se quedó un largo rato besando, chupando, intentando adentrarse en aquella cavidad virgen que anhelaba tenerlo dentro.

Alec tembló totalmente al sentirse besado de ese modo. La lengua suave de Magnus Bane se hundía en él derramando saliva y devorándolo al tiempo que el cazador de sombras tocaba él mismo su erección.

El joven Lightwood gemía y temblaba y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios al sentir la invasión de uno de los dedos de brujo, quien había lubricado sus dedos con magia. Alec se estremeció un poco ya que el dedo estaba cubierto de lubricante frio, pero se acostumbró pronto a la invasión dejando que aquel dedo juguetón se hundiera en él causándole escalofríos porque aquella presión se sentía bien ahora, haciéndole desear que Magnus pudiera añadir un dedo más a la diversión, cosa que el brujo hizo provocando que Alec gimiera y comenzara a moverse hacia aquella dulce sensación de estar lleno que le hacía ver estrellas. Un dedo más se internó en Alec quien estaba empezando a sentir dolor a pesar de que pasado un momento, el aguijonazo inicial cambió por la ya conocida sensación de presión que lo hacía sentirse enfebrecido.

-Relájate, confía en mi _Alexander_ no voy a lastimarte- le dijo Magnus, atrapando un gemido que salió de su propia boca al sentir cómo Magnus hundía y sacaba los dedos de él-. No voy a lastimarte, vas a disfrutarlo…

Alec se dejó llevar por la sensación de esos dedos hundiéndose en él aunados a la lengua de Magnus que seguía luchando dentro de su entrada a la par de sus dedos, logrando que de pronto la presión en su ano dejara de ser suficiente. Alec quería más, Alec quería a Magnus dentro de él, lo quería ahora, lo quería ¡Oh cuánto lo deseaba!

 _-_ Magnus, hazlo… yo… ¡Oh! Estoy listo…- dijo Alec sintiendo que la pasión que sentía en ese momento lo llevarían a la locura.

Magnus hundió una última vez sus dedos dentro de Alec haciendo que el joven Lightwood se arquera completamente sobre su pecho al sentir que el brujo había tocado un punto sensible dentro de él, y subiendo nuevamente por su nalgas, pasando por las protuberancias de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su boca, el brujo besó casi violentamente al joven que estaba convirtiéndose en gelatina entre sus brazos.

Magnus acarició su propia erección antes de soltar al muchacho y recostarlo encima del cojín, pero esta vez, con sus hermosos ojos azules ebrios de dicha y placer mirándolo fijamente mientras la boca de Magnus volvía a resbalar sobre la piel de Alec y se paseaba por todo ese cuerpo que ansiaba rendirse ante él para conocer el placer absoluto. El brujo recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo amado, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin besar, mordiendo y chupando, lamiendo y reconociendo cuáles eran los sitios que hacían gemir a Alec, descubriendo que el pelinegro se estremecía totalmente cuando él jugueteaba con la piel de sus testículos metiéndoselos a la boca al tiempo que acariciaba su miembro erecto.

Magnus gimió al mismo tiempo que Alec y sintiendo que él mismo estaba a punto, alejó sus labios del eje de Alec y se levantó del colchón para cubrir su miembro erecto con abundantes cantidades de lubricante del mismo modo que, abriendo las piernas de Alec sobre el colchón, empezó a estimular el ano del otro chico, preparándolo para lo que vendría.

-Iré lento, Alec…- dijo Magnus tratando de no correrse con el solo pensamiento de estar dentro de su amado- si quieres que me detenga sólo dímelo.

Alec asintió con las mejillas y todo el cuerpo sonrojado y mordió sus labios al ver la imagen gloriosa de Magnus Bane dirigiendo su miembro hacia su entrada que recibió la punta del pene del brujo con un poco de protesta que se tradujo en un dolor agudo que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran, deseando que aquello terminara pero… pero él estaba seguro que aquello que sentía no sería dolor para siempre.

Así que siguiendo el consejo de Magnus, el joven trató de respirar profundo y trató de aceptar el dolor dentro de él, dolor que sí, era insoportable y peor que las heridas de una batalla en contra de demonios, dolor que lo hizo gritar un poco pero que, después de un rato, iba transformándose en otra cosa cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los ojos de gato de Magnus que parecía estar por fin en el paraíso que siempre había esperado ver aunque a los seres como él no se les permitiera entrar al paraíso. Fue en ese momento cuando las caderas del brujo chocaron con las de Alec por fin y el joven Lightwood soltó un gruñido al sentirse totalmente lleno de Magnus. Aquello era real. Magnus estaba dentro de él, Magnus y él eran uno solo…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Alec gimiera locamente mientras las caderas del brujo empezaban a moverse hacia él primero con calma, haciendo que el pelinegro se acostumbrara a la invasión. Las primeras embestidas también trajeron su cuota de dolor, pero después de un momento, se convirtieron en la repetición continua de una sensación placentera que no se parecía a nada de lo que Alec hubiera experimentado hasta entonces y el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado de Magnus, así como sus ojos que no estaban ocultándose bajo un glamour le añadía solo más sensualidad al momento, el momento en el que el miedo se esfumaba y el placer se apoderaba de aquellos dos cuerpos unidos más que por el cuerpo, por la fuerza de su alma y del amor enorme que si bien, aun no estallaba, se dejaba ver ya en cada caricia y en cada gemido de éxtasis total.

Y el sonido de esos gemidos, la repetición continua del nombre del otro, el concierto de suspiros, y besos torpes, todos ellos se unieron al ruido de todas las demás criaturas que no duermen de noche y al constante ir y venir de las olas del mar. Sus cuerpos, empapados de sudor, exhalando aire caliente, sintiéndose unidos como hasta nunca entonces, completaron la sinfonía nocturna del viento cálido, de las estrellas distantes, del sol oculto dentro de miles de kilómetros de negrura.

Era cierto que el inicio de una guerra los había llevado a conocerse, pero ahí, dentro de aquella habitación, todo era paz. Aquella noche, no había necesidad de explicaciones, no había necesidad de preguntas que pudieran explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, no importaba cómo habían llegado a aquel momento porque lo cierto es que aunque las buscaran no había más razón para ellos que el futuro lleno de amor y pasión que seguramente seguirían descubriendo juntos.

-¡Oh Magnus!- dijo Alec cuando el miembro del brujo volvió a tocar su glándula.

-¿Te gusta mi Alec?- dijo Magnus ebrio de dicha y de placer-. Córrete para mí, Alexander, hazlo…

Y con aquella petición enunciada en el aire, con una última embestida del miembro de Magnus dentro de él, el joven Lightwood sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, que un portal de luz se abría delante de él, que toda la felicidad y bienestar del mundo lo cubrían de pies a cabeza, que su cuerpo tembloroso y su miembro derramando su esencia en el vientre de Magnus, que todo eso, estaba hecho de felicidad también. Porque el orgasmo brutal que lo había hecho gritar y gemir de nuevo lo partió en dos como un rayo haciéndole pensar que él estaba hecho de luz, de amor, de todo lo que hacía perfecto al mundo.

Magnus explotó también al sentir el esperma de Alec bajando por su vientre y se hundió una última vez en aquel ano apretado y cálido que era una delicia para su cuerpo y se derramó dentro del chico que volvió a estremecerse al sentir el líquido caliente y viscoso del miembro de su amado quien se desplomó sobre él para besarlo suave y tiernamente sin retirarse de su interior.

Los ojos azules de Alec se clavaron en él, tratando de regularizar su respiración, sintiéndose agitado, pero también tranquilo, sintiéndose feliz, sabiendo que Magnus era la razón de toda aquella dicha y que él era la razón detrás de la felicidad de las pupilas doradas de Magnus Bane.

Afuera de la habitación, el mar seguía deshaciéndose en olas bajo la atenta mirada de la luna brillante de verano. Ahí dentro, en aquella habitación donde Magnus y Alec volvieron a besarse, el brujo y el cazador de sombras decidieron que aquella noche todavía era lo bastante larga para crear una nueva luna a fuerza de besos y caricias que se perderían entre las aguas iluminadas de aquel mar que seguía cantando para los dos…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Moonlight- Ariana Grande**


	12. Surround you

**12\. Surround you**

El sonido del llanto de Max llenó la casa como si de una alarma anti robos se tratara.

Alec despertó primero acostumbrado a despertarse al menor ruido y trató que su cerebro se conectara lo más pronto posible. Alguien, un niño lloraba y él tenía que rescatarlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Aunque hacía años que no recibían un ataque directo de demonios, Alec no podía dejar de lado su naturaleza de Cazador de sombras que lo ponía alerta al menor riesgo.

-Deben ser las pesadillas otra vez- dijo Magnus con tono somnoliento, haciendo que Alec se tranquilizara un poco al entender que el niño que lloraba era su hijo y que ningún demonio, además de sus malos sueños, estaba atacándolo.

-Sí…- dijo Alec pensado que aquella era la cuarta vez en la misma semana en la que Max despertaba de aquel modo, terriblemente asustado por las pesadillas que venían acosándolo de un tiempo acá.

Y es que las pesadillas no eran tales, en realidad eran recuerdos de un pasado doloroso. Magnus le había a Alec que a la edad de Max los pequeños brujos solían ser bastante receptivos con las memorias dolorosas de la infancia, en el caso de Max, el pequeño había empezado a ver en sueños el rostro de la mujer que lo había dado a luz y lo había abandonado años atrás.

Max les había contado que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa cuyo rostro se había cubierto de asco y desprecio al contemplarlo y eso era lo que hacía llorar al pequeño en sueños. Porque nunca nadie lo había mirado con odio, había crecido rodeado del amor de sus padres y de sus abuelos, así como de los tíos Jace e Izzy y la tía Clary que estaba enseñándolo a pintar.

Por eso no podía explicarse que alguien pudiera despreciarlo a tal grado ¿es que a aquella mujer no le gustaba el color azul? A papá Magnus le encantaba el tono de su piel, cada que lo miraba no podía evitar sonreír y decirle "Max, ere del color de los ojos de papá Alexander", y Max sentía que el sentimiento con el que su padre pronunciaba esas palabras lo cubría porque el niño podía sentir el amor enorme que papá Magnus sentía por papá Alec.

-Voy a verlo antes de que despierte a Rafe- dijo Alec parándose en dos segundos de la cama-. Tú ve a ver a Rafael, seguro se sentirá asustado de nuevo cuando escuche a Max, no es fácil oír gritar a alguien del modo en el que él lo hace.

Magnus asintió y Alec depositó un suave beso en su mejilla antes de correr a la misión que le esperaba. A lo largo de aquellos años de paternidad el cazador de sombras había aprendido que los niños significaban tener muy pocas horas de sueño pero aquello no importaba nada.

Aquellos siete años al lado de Max habían sido una época demasiado feliz como para sentirse desdichado por unas cuantas horas de sueño perdidas. Además, Rafael había llegado a sus vidas recientemente para aumentar el tamaño de la familia Lightwood-Bane. Y aunque al pequeño le costaba trabajo adaptarse a ellos, aunque a veces aún era bastante serio y reservado y se olvidaba de llamarlos "papá", era cierto que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en parte de la familia y a Alec eso le hacía demasiada ilusión.

Él quería que Rafael entendiera que no estaba solo, que jamás tendría que estarlo. Él quería que el pequeño cazador de sombras entendiera que ellos eran su familia ahora y que como a Max, lo amarían la vida entera.

Pensando en ello, Alec llegó a la habitación de Max donde los gritos habían parado de repente cosa que sorprendió al hombre de los ojos azules. Max solía llorar horas y horas después de una pesadilla como aquellas pero todo estaba silencioso. Alec se dio cuenta de que la luz del cuarto estaba enunciada y que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Ese fue el instante en el que Alec se sintió asustado de verdad y al sentir el pánico, su cuerpo pareció impulsarse hacia adelante y al llegar al umbral de la puerta el hombre se detuvo en seco al contemplar una imagen que llenó su corazón de calidez en un solo instante: Max no estaba llorando más porque Rafael estaba ahí.

El pequeño cazador de sombras sostenía la mano de su hermano con fuerza y Max lo miraba con ojos tristes, pero no estaba asustado.

-¿Por qué me odia, Rafe?- preguntó el pequeño brujo con la voz entrecortada.

-Porque era tonta y malvada- dijo el otro niño con una seguridad de acero-. No debe importarte el odio de alguien que jamás te conoció. Ella te abandonó, pero fue para mejor ¿no crees? Si no hubiera pasado eso, Max, no habrías conocido a Mag… a papá Magnus y a papá Alec.

Las mejillas del pequeño cazador de sombras se sonrojaron un poco. A él todavía le costaba llamar a los dos hombres que se habían hecho cargo de él con aquellos apelativos pero esta vez, hacerlo le había costado un poco menos de trabajo y Alec sintió aquella felicidad mezclada con una emoción indescriptible dentro de él. Sí, de todas las cosas que había logrado tener en la vida, aquella familia al lado de Magnus sin duda alguna era la mejor de todas.

-Alec, Rafael no está en su cuarto yo….- dijo Magnus pero el hombre de los ojos azules le indicó que guardara silencio y le señaló la imagen que seguía desarrollándose delante de sus ojos.

Magnus se quedó quieto al lado de su esposo y contempló a los dos niños que seguían tomados de la mano como un par de hermanos de verdad. El brujo no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar que sus dos hijos seguramente eran unos de los pocos niños que habían crecido sin los prejuicios propios de su raza porque en aquel hogar estaba bien que un cazador de sombras amara a un subterráneo, estaba bien que los dos se protegieran el uno al otro aun si no compartían la misma composición ni la misma sangre.

-¿Tú me quieres Rafe?- preguntó Max- ¿Nos quieres a mí y a papá Magnus y a papá Alec?

-Claro que sí, bobo…- dijo el otro niño con calma- vuelve a dormirte, si vuelves a soñar feo otra vez, yo estaré aquí.

-¿Vas a protegerme?- dijo Max con una sonrisa esperanzada que hizo que Magnus y Alec sonrieran instantáneamente-. Papá Alec dice que eres como él y como el tío Jace ¿Vas a disparar un arco también? ¿O prefieres una espada? ¿Cuándo van a dibujarte tu primera runa? ¿Me vas a dejar ser tu parabatai? ¿Puedes ser el parabatai de alguien como yo?

Magnus y Alec sonrieron al escuchar las palabras del más pequeño de sus hijos. Estaba más que claro que a Max se le había pasado el susto puesto que había hecho más preguntas de las necesarias como acostumbraba, y para algunas de ellas, ninguno de los dos tenia respuesta.

-Voy a preguntarle a papá Alec- dijo Rafael con un poco más de confianza-. Aunque si pudiera, claro que tú serías mi parabatai ¿Te imaginas? Les lanzarías maldiciones geniales a todos como las de papá Magnus y yo los destrozaría con mi arco como papá Alec…

-Nadie podría vencernos- dijo Max con sus ojos llenos de ilusión-. Podríamos romper el record del tío Jace si nos esforzamos ¿Verdad?

-Seremos héroes de leyenda como ellos- dijo Rafael sonriéndole a su hermano- ¿Crees que puedas soñar con eso? Es hora de dormir Max, no quiero que nuestros padres se despierten…

-¿No quieres molestarlos?- preguntó Max sintiendo que sus parpados pesaban-. Todavía piensas que los molestas, pero no es así. Ellos te aman, Rafe, yo también te amo…

-Lo sé…- dijo Rafael sintiendo que el peso que había aun en su corazón algunos días desaparecía lentamente.

-¿Rafe?- dijo Max sintiendo que sus ojos se cerrarían de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué Max?- dijo el otro niño sintiéndose orgulloso de que el más pequeño se hubiera tranquilizado gracias a él.

-¿Me cantas esa canción, la que tía Izzy canta contigo? Sé que tú y ella se la cantan a nuestro primo Robert aunque todavía no nace… Rafe ¿Crees que Robert quiera jugar con nosotros? ¿Crees que la tía Izzy y el tío Simon nos dejarán jugar con él?

-Robert será muy pequeño por unos meses- dijo Rafael con calma, ya estaba acostumbrado a responder las miles de preguntas que su pequeño hermano solía hacerle-. Pero sí, jugaremos con él y también con Stephen, el hijo de la tía Clary y el tío Jace. Pero ahora debes dormir, si papá Magnus nos escucha nos va a convertir en sapos por no dejarlo dormir y dice que si desvela eso le provocará arrugas y que papá Alec ya no lo querrá…

-¿Vas a cantarme?- dijo Max sabiendo que su hermano mayor tenía razón, era hora de volver a dormir y si Rafael estaba ahí él ya no tenía por qué tener miedo.

Por toda respuesta Rafael asintió y empezó a cantar una melodía dulce y tranquila que Isabelle le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Desde que la cazadora de sombras se enterara de que sería madre, solía pasar los días cantando cerca de los niños imaginando al pequeño que tendría en sus brazos muy pronto, era por ello que un día, cuando Rafael estaba triste, ella lo había animado cantándole aquella canción, diciéndole que estaba bien querer a alguien.

La suave voz infantil llenó el cuarto y Magnus no pudo evitar abrazar a Alec al escuchar las palabras que su hijo emitía con emoción. Aquella escena era demasiado hermosa y el brujo estaba seguro de que ésta sería uno de los recuerdos que no podría olvidar jamás, ni siquiera cuando el hombre que estaba en sus brazos o el otro cazador de sombras al que recientemente había empezado a amar con todo el corazón tuvieran que morir.

Alec sintió el calor de los brazos de su esposo y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hombro del brujo disfrutando de todo el amor que estaba presente en aquella habitación y se sintió agradecido una vez más por aquella familia que ahora era todo su universo y a la cual protegería del mismo modo fiero y aguerrido en el que había protegido lo que amaba desde que era niño. Los dos hombres abrazados en la puerta dejaron que la voz de Rafael los cubriera y trataron de que todo el amor que sentían por sus hijos se enredara en las notas de aquella melodía:

 _ **Lo había buscado en valles y en las cimas de las montañas.**_

 _ **Solo podía escuchar el rodar de las colinas y el sonido de los relojes.**_

 _ **Nunca pensé que el amor podría ser encontrado.**_

 _ **Continué buscándote en cada señal, esperando que algún día serías mío y entonces estarías riendo a mi lado.**_

 _ **Cariño, aún estoy sorprendido de tenerte aquí conmigo.**_

 _ **Donde quiera que estés, cuando sea que me necesites solo ven a mí y te cubriré con mis brazos.**_

 _ **Quiero que mi amor te proteja.**_

 _ **Quiero que mi amor te proteja y voy a cantarlo en voz alta.**_

 _ **Quiero que mi amor te proteja.**_

A medida que Rafael cantaba, los ojos de Max se iban cerrando poco a poco. El pequeño brujo ya no tenía miedo, su hermano, aquel hermano que era un valiente cazador de sombras en potencia, su hermano el que le había dicho que lo quería y que lo elegiría como su parabatai estaba ahí con él. Todo estaba bien. Seguramente papá Alec y papá Magnus se sentirían orgulloso de que hubiera dejado de llorar tan rápido. Sí, no importaba que aquella mujer de su sueño lo odiara porque todos los demás, toda su familia lo amaba a él del mismo modo en el que él los amaba a ellos. Todo estaba bien

Rafael sonrió cuando los ojos de su hermano se cerraron y la presión con la que sostenía su mano se relajó un poco a medida que la respiración del más pequeño se regularizaba. Él esperaba que Max no se despertara, odiaba oírlo gritar, aquel miedo que atrapaba a su hermano dentro de la pesadilla era él mismo que él había sentido un día al sentir que se había quedado solo y huérfano. Pero aquel miedo era cosa del pasado, ahora tenía una familia, ahora era parte de algo hermoso en realidad.

-Rafe…- dijo Alec entrando a la habitación de su hijo pequeño, haciendo que el otro niño saltara al escucharlo- ¿Por qué sigues despierto? Papá Magnus fue a buscarte y se asustó al ver que no estabas en tu habitación.

-Lo siento Al… papá, papás…- dijo el niño haciendo que una sonrisa feliz apareciera en el rostro del chico Lightwood.

-Está bien, Rafe- dijo Magnus revolviendo el cabello del pequeño cazador de sombras- ¿Cómo hiciste que se durmiera tan pronto?

-Quiso que le cantara la canción de Robert- dijo el niño sonriendo un poco apenado- ¿Hice bien?

-Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- dijo Alec besando la frente del pequeño quien esta vez, no se alejó de él-. Pero ahora debes dormir también, mañana te llevaré a entrenar al Instituto por primera vez.

-Alec… papá- dijo el niño sintiéndose emocionado por la noticia- ¿Max puede venir?

-Claro que sí – dijo Alec con calma- vamos a tu habitación ¿O quieres dormir aquí? Por suerte papá Magnus compró las camas más enormes de la tienda departamental.

-El tamaño sí importa- dijo el brujo riendo divertido del sonrojo de Alec y de la mirada confundida de su hijo-. Quédate aquí pequeño Nephilim, necesitas descansar para estar listo para e día especial. Por cierto, asegúrate de vencer a Stephen en todo lo que hagan mañana, será la mejor manera de callarle la boca a Jace. Le encanta decir que su hijo será el mejor cazador de sombras de la historia ¡Bah! Eso es porque no te han visto…

Rafael sonrió al mismo tiempo que Alec quien, mientras Magnus seguía diciendo por qué Jace tendría que aceptar su derrota, ayudó a Rafael a meterse en la cama junto a Max.

-Te queremos Rafael- dijo Magnus abrigando bien al niño- no lo olvides ¿está bien?

-Y no lo dudes tampoco- dijo Alec- no dudes ni por un segundo que te amamos…

-Yo también los quiero- dijo Rafael con una sonrisa nerviosa pero feliz- . Deberían dormir ya, no quiero que dejes de amar a papá Magnus si le salen arrugas.

-Nunca dejaría de amar a mi estúpido brujo- dijo Alec riendo divertido, besando a Magnus en los labios cuando éste hizo un puchero al pensar en las arrugas-. Y a ti tampoco, buenas noches, hijo.

Rafael sonrió y sus padres se negaron a salir de la habitación hasta que se quedó dormido. . Los dos hombres mayores sonrieron complacidos al ver a sus hijos juntos, sabiendo que por primera vez desde que Rafael llegara, los cuatro eran parte ya de la misma familia y que nadie sería capaz de separarlos mientras siguieran amándose del modo en el que lo hacían.

* * *

 **Canción: Surround you- Echosmith**


	13. Secret love song

**13\. Secret love song**

 _ **Cuando me sostienes en la calle o me besas mientras bailamos.**_

 _ **Desearía que fuera así ¿Por qué no puede ser así si soy tuyo?**_

La canción sonaba a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermana menor mientras el cazador de sombras contemplaba su rostro triste en el espejo.

El reflejo de sus ojos azules no brillaba y un rictus amargo ensombrecía sus labios. Era el día de su boda, la boda con Lydia, la boda de la que sus padres estaban tan orgullosos y por la que le habían regalado aquel traje blanco que ahora lo hacía lucir más adulto de lo que era en realidad. Y aquello estaba bien ¿No era así? Por fin era la persona que sus padres querían que fuera, incluso su madre lo había abrazado cuando lo había visto preparándose para el gran evento mientras ella parloteaba acerca de lo feliz que estaba y se apresuraba a darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla porque había muchas personalidades a quienes recibir.

Parecía como si aquella tarde el Instituto de Nueva York estuviera lleno de desconocidos que sin embargo eran poderosos, desconocidos que tenían alguna influencia en la Clave, desconocidos para los que la boda del hijo mayor de los Lightwood era no más que un buen negocio que los ayudaría a recobrar la posición que habían perdido años atrás, cuando sus padres habían manchado el apellido uniéndose al Circulo de Valentine.

Todo mundo, incluso el novio de la boda sabía que ese matrimonio no era más que una jugada política, no más que otra de sus obligaciones, solo un contrato que resultaba beneficioso para ambas partes, solo un contrato donde la palabra amor no tenía lugar.

Alec suspiró con desgana y en seguida se odió un poco por dejar que el desánimo lo afectara. No podía mostrarse débil ante toda aquella gente, no podría mostrarles que estaba muriéndose de pena, que cada segundo que pasaba y que lo llevaba más cerca de Lydia y de aquella runa de matrimonio que lo uniría a ella para toda la vida, estaba costándole mucho. Porque si el mundo fuera diferente, porque si él hubiera podido ser otra persona, él habría querido ser la persona que elegiría a Magnus Bane, al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn para estar con él la vida entera.

Pero aquello no podía ser así.

¿Por qué no podía ser así? Porque él ya había elegido su camino y ese camino es el que lo llevaba lejos de aquel estúpido brujo que se había metido en su vida, en su mente y en su corazón sin pedirle permiso. Y lo odiaba por eso, aunque la verdad se odiaba un poco más a sí mismo por ser un cobarde, por no haber podido ser egoísta por una vez en su vida. Pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Ya no podía detener la boda, todo el show tenía que continuar.

Alec cerró el botón de su saco blanco e intentó sonreír ante sí mismo pero no podía, no podía porque la canción seguía sonando y las palabras de agnus Bane, las últimas palabras que le había dicho seguían dando vueltas en su mente.

" _¿Dónde está el honor en vivir una mentira y casarte con una mujer a la que no amas? Incluso los cazadores de sombras merecen conocer el amor, Alexander…"_

Alec cerró los ojos deseando no escuchar nada de aquello. Esas palabras dolían, claro que dolían. Esas palabras estaban robándole el aliento como la persona que las había pronunciado hacia cada vez que podían verse.

Y entonces, mientras la letra de la canción seguía entrando en su mente sin pedir permiso, las imágenes de los momentos que había pasado con Magnus llegaron a invadirlo con la energía de un huracán y el muchacho tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no caer, para no llorar, para no escapar corriendo a Brooklyn como era su verdadero deseo:

 _ **Nos escondemos detrás de puertas cerradas, cada vez que te miro me muero un poco.**_

 _ **Los momentos que robamos antes de que caiga el telón jamás serán suficientes.**_

 _ **Es obvio que eres para mí, cada pieza encaja perfectamente.**_

 _ **A cada segundo, con cada pensamiento mi amor por ti es más profundo pero jamás lo mostraré en mi rostro.**_

 _ **Y los dos sabemos esto: tenemos un amor sin hogar.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo sostener tu mano en la calle? ¿Por qué no puedo besarte mientras bailamos?**_

 _ **Desearía que fuera así ¿Por qué no puede ser así si soy tuyo?**_

Sí, Alec sabía que él y Magnus encajaban perfectamente de una forma que quizá, jamás le pasaría con ninguna otra persona. Los dos eran inmensamente distintos y aun así, Alec sentía que entre Magnus y él había un lazo, un lazo fuerte que había empezado como curiosidad y que se había transformado poco a poco en algo más, en algo extraño que hacía que su corazón se sintiera ligero al estar frente a los ojos del brujo.

Alec no sabía cómo llamarle a eso en un principio, la verdad es que jamás se había planteado siquiera que su fascinación con Magnus fuera algo más. Pero a medida que los días pasaban, aquello que lo llevaba al lado de Magnus, aquello que lo mantenía día y noche pensando en el brujo se había profundizado en su corazón haciéndole desear cosas que en definitiva jamás podría tener.

Porque él sabía que estaba mal desear poder tocar a Magnus, tocar aquella piel color canela y perderse contemplando aquellos ojos ambarinos la vida entera. Alec deseaba sostener el cuerpo delgado de Magnus entre sus brazos, sentirlo contra su cuerpo y tocar aquel rostro estilizado que sin duda alguna debía ser suave. Y sus labios, Alec había soñado tantas veces con besar aquellos labios… pero ya no era posible hacer nada de aquello. Porque él y Magnus pertenecían a dos mundos demasiado diferentes, dos mundos que no podían existir juntos.

Ellos dos eran como una llama y un copo de nieve, eran como la luz y la oscuridad: quizá podían estar juntos por un momento pero uno acabaría dañado lo quisieran o no. Y Alec estaba seguro en aquel momento que el honor de la familia era todo cuanto importaba. Lo que él sintiera, lo que él deseara ya no tenía sentido.

Y Magnus solo sería un recuerdo, el recuerdo de un sueño demasiado hermoso para desear tenerlo. Magnus sería la memoria de la posibilidad de ser feliz que Alec se había negado. Magnus sería el recordatorio de que Alec podía llegar a ser así de cruel consigo mismo. Magnus sería todo aquello que ya no podría ser, todo aquello que sin embargo, Alec siempre había querido.

Porque él había deseado sentir amor, sentir una emoción como la que Magnus hacía brotar en su corazón con su sola presencia. Porque el mundo era como era y aquel secreto, el secreto de sus verdaderos deseos era algo que moriría con Alec y el corazón del muchacho dolió en su pecho al darse cuenta de que era verdad que la posibilidad de sentir todo aquello estaba muriendo.

Y es que él también sentía la muerte en su ser, la muerte en su alma. Toda su vida había escuchado que un cazador de sombras muere joven y ahora no le cabía duda de ello: él seguiría caminando por la vida cumpliendo con sus deberes pero sin duda, en lo más profundo de su ser estaría muerto. Él mismo se había condenado a aquella muerte.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que el chico abriera sus ojos y se apresuró a abrir. Isabelle estaba ahí con una sonrisa triste que no le gustó nada a Alec. Él sabía que su hermana pequeña tendría mucho que decir al respecto del evento que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, pero la chica entendía que aquel no era el momento de decirlo. Su trabajo era estar con su hermano ahora, estar con él y desear que Magnus Bane salvara el día.

La cazadora de sombras que lucía simplemente hermosa en el vestido dorado que se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma perfecta, tomó al chico de la mano tratando de pasarle un poco de fuerza.

-¿Estás listo, hermano mayor?- dijo ella con una sonrisa que no tenía ningún rastro de alegría en ella.

-No…- dijo Alec con sinceridad-. Pero debo hacer esto Izzy, de verdad debo hacerlo.

-Si lo sientes así, entonces hazlo- dijo la joven con calma-. Yo estaré ahí, a tu lado ¿está bien? Estamos juntos en esto Alec y yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas hacer…

-Ya no hay nada qué decidir, Izzy- dijo el joven de los ojos azules sintiendo que el aire volvía a faltarle-. Todo está listo, todo está donde debe estar ahora…

-No todo…- dijo Isabelle deseando ahora más que nunca que algo de verdad pudiera cambiar-. Solo… Alec, si yo pudiera hacer que esto fuera distinto…

-No te preocupes Izzy, estaré bien- dijo el chico tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de aquello-. Estaré bien, de verdad…

Isabelle abrazó a su hermano sin importarle ni un poco que su precioso traje blanco con decoraciones doradas se arrugara y deseó con todo la fe que había en su corazón que el Ángel no permitiera que aquella boda se llevara a cabo, que aquella estupidez se detuviera, que algo cambiara, que Magnus Bane llegara a salvar a su hermano otra vez, una vez más, una sola vez que pudiera cambiarlo todo de verdad.

* * *

 _ **Cuando estás con ella ¿Pronuncias su nombre como pronuncias el mío? ¿Sientes lo mismo?**_

 _ **¿La dejarías si yo estuviera dispuesto a quedarme contigo o jugarías a lo seguro y te quedarías con ella?**_

-Magnus, tienes que venir- decía la voz de la cazadora de sombras mientras el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn escuchaba el eco de la canción que seguramente la hermosa Isabelle Lightwood estaba escuchando a través del teléfono.

-No me apetece irrumpir en eventos a los que no he sido invitado- dijo Magnus tratando de sonar frío y distante.

-Por favor, mi hermano es un necio, lo sé, pero él tiene que verte, si él te ve de nuevo estoy segura de que correrá a ti y esta locura se detendrá- dijo Isabelle con la voz llena de súplica, algo que jamás estaba presente en la voz de un hijo del Ángel y aquello era nuevo para Magnus.

-Le di tiempo para elegir, Isabelle Lightwood- dijo el brujo bebiendo un sorbo de la quinta copa de vino de aquella tarde-. Sé que los Cazadores de Sombras piensan que todos los subterráneos estamos a su servicio, listos para cumplir todos sus caprichos pero no puedo hacerlo más ¿entiendes? Lo intenté demasiado, intenté llegar a él de mil formas y nada funcionó. Tu hermano ha elegido su lugar en el mundo y ese es un lugar en donde yo no tengo cupo ¿No lo ves? Es mejor así, Isabelle, así que si me permites, hay diez botellas de vino esperando por mí, esta noche tendré un encuentro salvaje con la señora embriaguez y es algo privado así que si no te importa colgar ahora mismo…

-Magnus, por favor…- dijo la chica con ganas de ir a Brooklyn y llevar al brujo a rastras al Instituto.

-Eres muy joven para entenderlo, Isabelle pero por más enamorada que esté una persona siempre termina por aburrirse de ser rechazada una y otra vez- dijo el brujo con voz pausada-. Y yo tengo demasiada experiencia como para cegarme ¿sabes? Alexander Lightwood no siente nada por mí, jamás sentirá algo por mí y quizá sea algo bueno que se case, de ese modo yo no esperaré nada de él jamás…

-¿Estás enamorado de él entonces?- dijo Isabelle con emoción-. Magnus, si es así…

-Adiós Isabelle, espero no te moleste que no les haya enviado un regalo de bodas a Alexander y Lidya, pero creo que la felicidad y el honor que tu familia recibirá por este matrimonio ya es regalo suficiente.

El brujo colgó el teléfono y bebió el contenido de su copa de golpe.

Estaba triste, estaba hecho pedazos.

Hacía apenas unas horas atrás había tenido que despedirse de Ragnor Fell quien fuera su mejor amigo por varios siglos y ahora, tenía que soportar la idea de que la persona que había liberado algo en él, estaba a punto de casarse. Aquello sin duda alguna era un drama en el que Magnus jamás había querido inmiscuirse pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse y francamente no quería castigarse más con aquellos pensamientos llenos de _"te lo dije, eres un imbécil, tienes 400 años y vas y te enamoras de los primeros ojos azules que viste."_

De todos modos nada cambiaría. Magnus estaba seguro que su única opción en aquel momento era beber como si no hubiera mañana y después, levantar los pedazos que habían quedado. Quizá, lo bueno de la historia con Alexander Lightwood era que en realidad nada había sucedido entre los dos así que sería mil veces más sencillo olvidarse de él ¿no es cierto?

Sería más sencillo olvidarse de aquellos ojos azules llenos de luz, de terminación y de inocencia, esos ojos azules que se habían clavado en él como una de las flechas que solía disparar su dueño. Claro, claro que sería sencillo olvidar el olor de Alec, esa mezcla a ropa limpia, sudor y bondad que emanaba del chico cada vez que estaba a su lado. Claro que olvidaría su tímida sonrisa, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la forma en la que Alec tartamudeaba al estar frente a él, deseándolo, temblando porque estaba asustado de su propio deseo sin saber que a Magnus le pasaba lo mismo.

El brujo bebió un largo sorbo de vino, cerrando los ojos para borrar las imágenes de Alec que venían a su mente con una insistencia temeraria. Tenía que olvidarlo. Él tenía experiencia en aquel negocio, claro que la tenía pero no esperaba que aquello doliera tanto. Y es que si dolía así era seguramente porque en su corazón había algo más y él lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que la sola idea de perder al chico en alguna de las estúpidas aventuras en las que siempre terminaba metido, había cruzado por su mente.

Estaba asustado porque lo que Alexander Lightwood le causaba era muy parecido a ese inicio tempestuoso del amor que siempre lo volvía loco. Y ya estaba loco. Ya estaba completamente perdido. Estaba enamorado de un Cazador de Sombras que estaría casado en unas horas y el brujo se sintió ridículo ante la súbita revelación de su propia estupidez. Así que Magnus rio con ganas de él mismo, aquella era una risa que encubría toda la tristeza que había en su corazón. El brujo bebió el vino directamente de la botella y cerró los ojos mientras la canción que Isabelle había estado escuchando antes sonaba en su cabeza con fuerza:

 _ **Tú lo sabes, tenemos un amor sin esperanza.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo besarte en la calle? ¿Por qué no puedo besarte mientras bailamos?**_

 _ **Desearía que fuera así ¿Por qué no puede ser así si soy tuyo?**_

 _ **Y nadie sabe que estoy enamorado de alguien que tiene dueña.**_

-Sabía que te gusta el drama pero de ahí a planear morir de una congestión alcohólica por culpa de tu novio el cazador de sombras es muy exagerado ¿No crees?- dijo la voz de una sombra en la sala y Magnus pensó que definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco porque Ragnor Fell estaba frente a él en toda su gloriosa y verde majestad.

-¿No estabas muerto?- dijo Magnus abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Lo estoy, pero es aburrido así que vine a molestarte un poco- dijo el otro brujo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios- ¿Y bien? ¿En cuántas botellas más planeas encontrarte conmigo de este lado? A tu padre le va a encantar reclamar tu alma por fin…

-No voy a morirme- dijo Magnus levantando los hombros-. No eches las campanas al vuelo Fell, no tengo ninguna intención de seguirte, no hacen buenas fiestas en el reino de mi padre ¿o sí?

-Bueno, esa es la razón por la que él te quiere con él- dijo Ragnor siguiéndole el juego a su amigo-. Ya sabes, necesita un buen agente de relaciones públicas que pueda organizar las fiestas más jodidamente infernales de esta dimensión…

-Ja. Ja.- dijo Magnus abriendo la siguiente botella de vino- ¿Ya terminaste? De verdad necesito ahogarme en alcohol ¿No lo ves?

-Magnus, mi querido Mags…- dijo Ragnor suspirando con exasperación- ¿Sabes que te estás ahogando en un vaso de vino, verdad? Es decir, tú sabes que debes ir a esa boda e impedirla, no me digas que no tienes ganas, amas ser el centro de todas las miradas y ¿adivina que más? Estás enamorado de ese cazador de sombras como un chiquillo de 120 años.

-Esto debe terminar aquí, Ragnor…- dijo el brujo empezando a desear que el otro brujo se largara a descansar en paz o lo que fuera.

-No seas cobarde- dijo el otro brujo mirando sus uñas con calma-. Mira, estás aquí simplemente porque intentas hacerte pasar por un cobarde cualquiera pero no lo eres. Puedes ser un pervertido, un degenerado, un inútil, un bueno para nada, un brujo de ínfima categoría que se ufana de ser un Gran Brujo pero que en realidad es un estúpido de pacotilla…

-No sé si me gustan tus discursos motivacionales, Rags- dijo Magnus levantando una ceja en señal de sorpresa ante la retahíla de _halagos_ de su amigo.

-Mi punto es que los dos sabemos que eres de lo peor, pero no eres un cobarde- dijo Ragnor con una sonrisa luminosa-. Y tú sabes muy bien que luchar por amor siempre vale la pena y eso que sientes por Alexander Lightwood es amor. Tú sabes muy bien por qué hace lo que hace, apuesto a que el pobre chico está muerto de miedo. Eres experto en sacar a los hijos del ángel de apuros ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no lo haces también con él? Magnus, Alexander Lightwood te necesita ahora y no me mientas, tú también lo necesitas a él…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- dijo el brujo levantándose del sillón-. Olvídate de toda esta lastima por ti mismo y ve a donde debes ir. Tú sabes muy bien donde es ese lugar. Lárgate. Ahora. Si no te vas ahora mismo voy a maldecirte con mi presencia por el próximo milenio, tú decides…

Magnus se quedó sentado en el sillón mirando con calma la copa de vino mientras la presencia de Ragnor Fell se desvanecía en medio de la habitación. Y es que aquel maldito brujo amigo suyo tenía razón. Él no era un cobarde, en todos sus años de vida siempre había agotado hasta las últimas opciones antes de darse por vencido ¿De verdad solo estaba asustado? ¿De verdad solo necesitaba intentarlo una última vez?

-Bueno, si no me voy ahora jamás lo sabré- dijo el brujo dando un salto del sillón y cambiándose la ropa con un chasquido de sus dedos-. No soy un cobarde y sé que Alec tampoco lo es.

Así que con aquella idea en mente, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn salió de sus aposentos abriendo un portal en mitad de la sala que llevaba una sola dirección: la boda de Alexander Lightwood, la boda que tenía que detenerse a toda costa.

* * *

 _ **No quiero esconderlo más.**_

 _ **Dile al mundo acerca del amor que hacemos, estoy viviendo por ese día, algún día.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo decir que estoy enamorado?**_

 _ **Quiero gritarlo hasta que caiga el techo.**_

 _ **Desearía que fuera así ¿Por qué no puede ser así si soy tuyo?**_

El brujo había irrumpido en la sala con todo el dramatismo posible, con la fuerza de un vendaval que podía alterar el paisaje en dos segundos y Alexander Lightwood no pudo sino sentirse aliviado al verlo. Sí, su corazón estaba latiendo de forma alocada y el calor que provenía de la punta de la estela que Lidya seguía sosteniendo sobre su muñeca era un mudo recordatorio de que estaba a punto de casarse con alguien que no amaba, alguien que ahora también miraba a Magnus con una sonrisa resignada, como si aquella mujer también supiera en aquel instante que estaba cometiendo un error.

La canción de Isabelle daba vueltas en la mente de Alec mientras sus pulmones luchaban por introducir aire dentro de ellos. Magnus estaba frente a él y lo miraba a los ojos, haciendo que todos en la sala desaparecieran para él. Alec sabía que el brujo no diría nada, que no le rogaría más. Él sabía que Magnus estaba ahí para que Alec se reuniera con él de una vez, para que pudieran estar juntos y dejar que todos a su alrededor pudieran ver lo que hasta ese momento no habían visto. Y Alec lo sabía, Alec sabía que Magnus había ido por él, que a pesar de todo había ido a rescatarlo.

Magnus había sido valiente y Alec sabía que solo había una forma de corresponder a aquella valentía. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente los ojos de Lidya mientras su madre se levantaba con rumbo al brujo gritándole que se largara de ahí, y las palabras de Magnus llegaron hasta sus oídos, fuertes y claras, como si el brujo hubiera usado algo de su magia en ellas:

-Maryse, esto es entre tu hijo y yo, si él me pide que me vaya, me iré…

No. No.

Alec sentía el grito ascendiendo por su garganta. _No. No te vayas. Ya no, por favor, no te vayas._

Alec quería decir aquellas palabras, gritarlas, pero algo se lo impedía, no era miedo, era la simple constatación de que no podía expresar lo que sentía con palabras, que aquella vez no podría volver a Magnus de aquel modo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que completar aquella tormenta que Magnus había desatado con algo de su propio viento. Tenía que hacerlo, de verdad tenía que hacerlo.

El muchacho miró a Lidya y ésta le sonrió con calma. Ella no estaba molesta, de hecho, ella también se sentía aliviada en cierta medida. Si Alec y él unían sus vidas en aquella ceremonia, los dos estarían condenándose a una vida llena de mentiras, mentiras que después se trasformarían en rencor. Y los dos merecían más que eso, ella lo sabía. Alec y ella merecían ser felices y la felicidad de Alec estaba ahí, a unos pasos de él, esperando que Alec hiciera realidad de una vez lo que el destino les había tenido preparado a los dos.

-Mereces ser feliz, Alec- dijo Lidya alejando la estela de su piel-. Ve a dónde quieres ir ¿vale? Yo también encontraré un lugar para mí, no te preocupes.

Alec asintió a las palabras de la cazadora de sombras y sin esperarlo ni un segundo más corrió con rumbo a Magnus sintiendo que era su corazón y no sus pies, el que lo llevaba con rumbo a la única persona que podría cambiarlo todo, la única persona que podía ayudarle a ser quien era, la única persona a la que él podría llegar a amar de forma verdadera porque Magnus mismo era quien le había dicho aquello " _hasta los cazadores de sombras merecen encontrar el amor"_ , y Alec quería encontrarlo y quería vivirlo al lado de aquel ser que estaba cada vez más cerca de él, ese ser al que ahora podría tocar con solo extender hacia él su mano.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Tomó a Magnus entre sus brazos como quien toma entre ellos un tesoro sumamente valioso, un tesoro al que no vale la pena perder. Y Magnus dejó que aquellos brazos fuertes lo rodearan y por primera vez en semanas se permitió sonreír y aquella sonrisa era tan hermosa que Alec supo que solo había una forma de guardarla en su corazón para siempre.

Así que los labios del joven Lightwood colisionaron con los del brujo por primera vez y el suave contacto de aquellos labios sobre los suyos bastó para confirmar que había tomado era la correcta aunque quizá jamás había tenido que elegir nada. Magnus era la única opción posible, Magnus siempre sería la única opción de su corazón y el cazador de sombras se permitió dejar que el mundo se desvaneciera a su alrededor y la música de su beso con Magnus, la música de aquel beso mil veces deseado le hizo pensar que a partir de ese momento, ni él ni Magnus tendrían por qué ser de nuevo solo una canción secreta de amor…

* * *

 **Cancion: Secret love song- Little Mix.**

 **NDA: Esta canción se apega más al canon de la serie que al del libro. Me dieron ganas de escribir esto en honor al primer aniversario del beso Malec en TV *o***


	14. Starving

**14\. Starving**

Alec paseaba sus dedos de forma perezosa por entre el pelaje de Presidente Miau mientras sus ojos azules vagaban lentamente por la piel desnuda del cuerpo de Magnus. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estaba ejercitándose en frente de él con un despliegue de movimientos sensuales- que Magnus llamaba yoga, pero que a Alec le parecían más bien una lenta tortura- y esferas de luz azul sobre sus manos.

El cazador de sombras sentía que la temperatura en la habitación había subido al menos diez grados, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, agitado, el muchacho estaba tentado a levantarse y abrazar a Magnus. Abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que el brujo se diera vuelta entre sus brazos, no soltarlo hasta que los brazos de Magnus lo rodearan a él y entonces poder besarlo, besarlo simplemente porque podía besarlo, porque de todos los mortales en el mundo, era él a quien Magnus quería a su lado.

Las mejillas de Alec se encendieron un poco con los pensamientos que se insinuaban en su mente, pensamientos que le recordaban aquel viaje por el mundo en el que él y Magnus habían descubierto mil formas de amarse, mil formas de tocarse, mil formas de entregarse el uno al otro, un catálogo completo de artes para amar con el cuerpo que Alec había aprendido de la mano del ser aquel que estaba causándole un infarto con el movimiento de sus caderas, con los círculos que aquellas manos dibujaban en el aire haciéndole desear al muchacho de los ojos azules que esas manos dibujaran sobre él, que aquellas manos se unieran por fin con su piel porque su cuerpo estaba hambriento. Deseaba a Magnus, deseaba perderse en él una vez más, una y mil veces más.

-Alexander…- dijo Magnus de pronto, haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por la columna vertebral del muchacho al escuchar la resonancia cálida y aterciopelada de su nombre en los labios de Magnus Bane- ¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música?

-No…- dijo Alec tratando de que su novio no notara el temblor de su voz.

Porque el brujo lo miraba fijamente ahora, tan fijamente que aquellas pupilas del color del oro líquido parecían traspasarlo como si Magnus supiera exactamente qué estaba pensado, como si Magnus adivinara esa hambre dentro de él, como si Magnus se sintiera al mismo tiempo complacido y provocado por aquella necesidad que había en los ojos azules de Alec, pero el cazador de sombras sabía que aquello era más que necesidad, aquello que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro era deseo, crudo y tenso deseo de que el brujo aquel que lo miraba lamiendo sus labios lentamente, se dejara de juegos y se acercara a él de una buena vez.

Magnus sonrió como si hubiera entendido todo lo que había pasado por la mente de Alec en aquellos segundos en los que sus miradas se habían encontrado y en lugar de acercarse a Alec como el muchacho deseaba, el brujo encendió el aparato de sonido de la sala y dejó que una canción divertida y sensual, un tipo de canción que combinaba a la perfección con su personalidad y que provocaría más el deseo de Alec, sonara entre ellos mientras el cuerpo de Magnus se movía de nuevo al compás de la melodía y de los ojos azules del cazador de sombras quien sintió que su boca se secaba y que el hambre de Magnus aumentaba de modo exponencial dentro de él:

 _ **Tú sabes muy bien qué decir.**_

 _ **Si algo me asusta simplemente debería irme pero mis pies no se mueven.**_

 _ **Entre más te conozco, más quiero de ti.**_

 _ **Algo dentro de mí ha cambiado, era mucho más joven ayer.**_

 _ **No sabía que estaba hambriento hasta que probé de ti.**_

 _ **No necesito las mariposas cuando tú me haces sentir el zoológico completo.**_

 _ **Por cierto, causas mil cosas en mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **No sabía que estaba hambriento hasta que probé de ti.**_

 _ **Tú sabes muy bien cómo hacer que mi corazón se acelere.**_

 _ **Terremoto emocional, trae a mí el desastre.**_

 _ **Tú haces que mis rodillas se debiliten.**_

 _ **Algo dentro de mí ha cambiado.**_

 _ **No sabía que estaba hambriento hasta que probé de ti.**_

Cuando la canción terminó, Alec no pudo soportarlo más, así que simplemente se levantó del sillón y acerco lentamente a Magnus sintiendo en sus pies la alegría del cazador que sabe que la presa se rendirá ante él sin oponer resistencia y aunque la sonrisa de Magnus seguía siendo traviesa y provocativa, aquella intensa mirada que el brujo había compartido con el chico Lightwood mientras bailaba lo había encendido de un modo inhumano haciéndole ver que él también necesitaba que Alec rompiera la distancia entre los dos. Quería que aquellos brazos fuertes que tan bien podían sostener un arco lo abrazaran, lo abrasaran…

Porque Alec era fuego puro, porque Alec había aprendido de la pasión con él y Magnus no podía dejar de sentirse feliz de que su alumno hubiera superado con creces las lecciones. Pero sobre todo eso, sobre el fulgurante deseo que ardía en las pupilas de Alec, Magnus podía ver un amor enorme que rayaba en las más sincera adoración y el corazón del brujo pareció saltarse un latido porque de pronto comprendió que no solamente era deseado, aquello era algo de sobra conocido para él, muchos hombres y mujeres lo habían deseado antes que Alec y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos y ellas lo había mirado así, ninguno de ellos le había gritado amor con la mirada.

Magnus suspiró cuando el cuerpo de Alec impactó con el suyo. Fue un impacto suave, estudiado, el impacto de dos estrellas que no buscan la destrucción sino la fusión, la unión. Alec suspiró aliviado al sentir el cuerpo de Magnus pegado al suyo, aquella cercanía aumentaba el hambre pero también la detenía, aquella era una hermosa contradicción y por eso, el joven dejó que sus manos atraparan el rostro del brujo quien cerró los ojos y dejó que los dedos largos y finos de Alec resbalaran por sus mejillas, por sus labios, por su cuello, por su espalda….

-Alexander…- dijo el brujo, sintiendo que las manos de Alec resbalaban por sus costados y se quedaban quietas sobre sus caderas, aquellas manos lo sostenían con fuerza como si Alec no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás y eso le pareció perfecto a Magnus Bane, él también deseaba quedarse ahí el resto de su vida inmortal.

-Se acabó la hora del yoga, Magnus…- dijo el chico con la firme voz de un líder nato sobre los labios del brujo.

-Necesito ejercitarme, ese viaje por el mundo me dejó varios kilos de más- dijo Magnus cuyo cuerpo estaba empezando a preguntarle por qué demonios seguía hablando en vez de lanzarse a besar a Alec y olvidarse del mundo entero y sus alrededores.

-Conozco una forma mejor de ejercitarte- dijo el cazador de sombras con una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo dudar a Magnus que aquel fuera su Alec, su correcto y siempre serio Alec.

-Mmmm… alguien aprende rápido…- dijo el brujo riendo alegremente-. Definitivamente, alguien sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiere…

-Tengo al mejor maestro, ahora cállese y béseme, profesor Bane- dijo el joven y sin esperar ni un segundo más, Alec besó a Magnus sintiendo que el hambre que había dentro de él se mitigaba un poco, solo un poco.

Y cuando los brazos de Magnus se enredaron en el cuello del cazador de sombras, éste tomó el cuerpo delgado y firme del brujo entre sus brazos y lo cargó en ellos pensando que aquella tarde la cena se adelantaría un poco y que quizá, el desayuno y la comida que Alec tomaría sobre el cuerpo de Magnus también…

* * *

 **Canción: Starving- Hailee Steinfeld**


End file.
